Le Nécromancien
by Yuni Stark
Summary: Plusieurs siècles auparavant, ils avaient conquis la Russie juste parce qu'ils en avaient le pouvoir. Réincarnation après réincarnation, ils s'étaient toujours retrouvé. Mais dans cette nouvelle vie, il doit retrouver son âme soeur qui a 60 ans d'avance sur lui et aucun souvenirs. Honnêtement... Il ne pouvait pas s'absenter une vie sans qu'il ne fasse de connerie monumentales...
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous._

Je sais, d'habitude je n'ai qu'une fiction que j'appelle « principale » et en ce moment, c'est mon cross. Mais comme il y en a beaucoup qui n'ont pas lu Eragon et ne comprennent pas trop l'univers, je me suis dis que ça ne fera pas de mal de poster cette histoire en second choix de principale.

Le premier chapitre est presque fini donc normalement il sera posté le WE prochain.

Je vais essayer, pour les deux fic, de faire une publication toutes les semaines.

Même si en Septembre je commence la prépa et que je taff en Août.

.

 _Bref._

 _Je blablate..._

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, c'est tout à JK Rowling.**

 _Je précise juste, pour ceux qui reconnaîtront peut-être les théories sur les âmes et du job de nécromancien, que je me suis légèrement inspirée des théories dans la fic "Rebirth" de Athey_

 _Je crois que quelqu'un l'a traduite mais comme les trad c'est pas mon truc... Moindre qualité que l'original en anglais._

 _(merci à Yume qui me l'a rappelé dans les com' ^^)_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Prologue : Un rêve de gosses

.

Trois garçons se tenaient sur une petite colline et avaient le regard fixé sur un immense bâtiment s'élevant au-dessus de la ville s'étendant devant eux. Le soleil se couchait, éclairant le palais par derrière, rendant la vue magnifique pour eux.

_ Un jour, on vivra là-bas, fit le plus grand des deux blonds.

_ Oui, acquiesça son frère.

_ Et tout le pays nous appartiendra, termina le brun.

Ils se sourirent. Ils s'étaient fait cette unique promesse. Un jour, ils dirigeront le pays et n'auront plus à vivre dans les rues. Ce n'était pas de la soif de pouvoir. Ni parce qu'ils pensaient pouvoir mieux diriger. C'était parce qu'ils en avaient le pouvoir, voilà tout.

.

-sSs-

.

Le plus âgé des deux frères regarda le livre dans ses mains. Sa valeur était inimaginable et il l'avait, lui, un simple garçon des rues. Un livre de nécromancie. Seul les nécromanciens pouvaient les lire. Et il en était capable. Il pouvait devenir l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de Russie. Il sourit.

.

-sSs-

.

Ils regardèrent leurs économies. Ils avaient amassé une petite fortune en volant, travaillant et en creusant dans les vieilles mines. Ils avaient assez pour que l'un d'entre eux entre à l'école des nobles. Les deux frères se tournèrent vers le brun.

_ C'est pour toi Vladimir. La négociation et la diplomatie, c'est ton truc, dit le plus grand des blonds.

Vladimir hocha la tête et la décision fut prise.

.

-sSs-

.

Le plus âgé des deux frères avait le regard fixé sur le plafond de la caserne. Il venait de s'engager dans l'armée. Le but était d'arriver tout au sommet de l'échelle avec un groupe de soldat qui lui soit totalement loyal. Pour cela, il devait établir sa dominance sur les autres jeunes recrues. Commencer bas et monter progressivement.

Et il devait aussi étudier la nécromancie. Le livre qu'il avait expliquait comment l'utiliser et quelques sorts. Mais il voulait expérimenter sur les âmes. Et qui de mieux que ceux qui se dressaient entre sa monté en grade et lui pour ça ?

.

-sSs-

.

Le plus jeune des deux frères termina de nettoyer les cuisines du palais et commença ses autres corvées. Il était le plus discret des trois. Le plus apte à s'infiltrer parmi les serviteurs pour obtenir des informations utiles. Commencer en bas de l'échelle et monter jusqu'en haut. Ils avaient le temps.

.

-sSs-

.

Le grand blond regarda son insigne de commandant de l'armée personnelle du palais avec un sourire en coin. Il avait réussi , il avait son propre bataillon d'homme. Et ils lui étaient tous loyal. Ceux qui avaient de la magie le considéraient comme leur guide et professeur dans la matière. Ceux qui étaient de simple mortel le voyaient comme un leader puissant et un ami de confiance. Il avait réussi à tous se les enchaîner et ils lui avaient tous secrètement juré fidélité.

_ Félicitation, Dimitri, pour ta promotion.

Il se retourna pour voir un jeune homme brun avec des yeux gris et des traits aristocratiques. Il portait la tenu de conseiller personnel du Tsar

_ Vladimir. Merci. Je vois que tu es enfin devenu le conseiller du Tsar.

Son ami eu un sourire en coin amusé.

_ Il semblerait en effet. Comment va Nikolaï ?

_ Ma foi, je vais parfaitement bien Vlad.

Ils se tournèrent vers le second blond qui était entré dans le bureau. Il portait une tenue d'intendant et ses yeux bleus brillaient de malice.

Ils se sourirent tous les trois. Leur plan avançait.

.

-sSs-

.

Dimitri sortit de sa transe et eut un large sourire. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les quartiers de son ami. Il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre. Il eut un sourire amusé en voyant que Vladimir sortait tout juste de la salle d'eau, une serviette sur les hanches. Il s'adossa à côté de la porte et commenta :

_ Tu devrais vraiment fermer cette porte à clef. On risquerait de vouloir essayer de t'attaquer quand tu ne t'y attends pas.

_ Un sort empêche quiconque d'autre que Nikolaï ou toi d'entrer. Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ J'ai trouvé un moyen de me souvenir de mes vies antérieurs après m'être réincarné.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. C'est assez simple quand on y pense. Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, notre âme terrestre n'est qu'un morceau de notre âme totale qui est dans le plan astral. Notre corps astral se souviens de toutes nos vie mais il y a une espèce de filtre entre elle et notre âme terrestre. En supprimant ce filtre avec un rituel, je pourrais me souvenirs de toutes mes vie dès ma prochaine incarnation. Et je conserverais mes pouvoirs de nécromancien.

_ C'est une bonne nouvelle. Mais ça n'empêche pas de mourir.

_ Quel importance ? Le corps n'est pas vraiment ce qui importe, c'est l'âme et les souvenirs à l'intérieur qui importent.

Il le vit réfléchir à la chose tout en s'habillant. Ils avaient souvent eu cette discussion sur l'immortalité. Lui pensais que l'âme prévalait et Vladimir que c'était garder le même corps pour des siècles. Mais il n'existait aucune méthode sûre pour obtenir ne serais-ce qu'une semi-immortalité. Et Vlad refusait de devenir un vampire ou une autre créature immortelle de ce genre. Il ne pouvait quand même pas empêcher ses yeux de profiter du corps exposé de son ami et son sourire en coin s'agrandit à la vue. Il reposa son regard sur son visage quand Vladimir demanda :

_ Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir détruire le filtre d'une autre personne ?

_ Non. Je ne peux pas faire ça. J'arrive à accéder à ton âme, mais pour briser le filtre il faut que j'ai aussi accès à ton corps astral.

_ Donc ça ne me sert à rien. J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait servir.

_ Quoi ?

_ Horcruxe.

Dimitri frissonna. Il n'aimait pas ce nom. Il ne savait pas encore ce que c'était, mais il savait que ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner. Il sentait que c'était contre nature.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ On sépare un morceau de son âme pour l'ancrer à un objet. De cette manière, l'âme reste ancrée sur Terre, même si le corps est détruit et on ne peut pas mourir.

_ Vlad... C'est... Non, absolument pas ! Notre âme est ce qui détermine qui on est. En détacher un morceau est pure folie. Si tu perds un morceau de ton âme, tu perds un morceau de toi. Ça peut affaiblir ton esprit et déséquilibrer ton être au point de perturber ta magie et t'empêcher de t'en servir proprement. Il est hors de question que tu prennes un tel risque.

_ Mais c'est la meilleur solution qu'on ait trouvé jusque maintenant !

_ Vlad... S'il te plaît. On est encore jeune et on n'est même pas encore à la tête du pays. Attend juste un peu avant de faire ça. Je vais trouver une solution. Une qui ne nécessitera pas que tu détruise ton humanité. Je t'en pris, ne fais pas ça avant qu'on ait écarté absolument toutes les autres possibilités.

Il le vit hésiter, mais il hocha finalement la tête. Dimitri lui sourit avant de se tourner vers la porte.

_ Je ferais bien d'aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Vlad.

_ Bonne nuit Dim.

.

-sSs-

.

Nikolaï était caché derrière un buisson et regardait discrètement une jeune femme qui se promenait dans les jardin. Il sursauta soudain quand une voix souffla à son oreille :

_ Va lui parler.

Il se retourna vivement et tomba sur un blond et un brun, tous les deux accroupis et amusés.

_ Dimitri, Vladimir, vous m'avez fait peur. Que faites-vous ici ?

_ On te cherchait. Tu as un faible pour Demoiselle Alina ?

Il rougit furieusement devant la demande de son frère mais secoua la tête, mentant faiblement :

_ Non.

_ C'est pour ça que tu te caches pour l'espionner ?

_ Allez, va lui parler, ajouta Dimitri. Je suis sûr qu'elle peut t'apprécier.

_ Non. Je ne suis pas encore assez haut placé pour elle.

_ Donc tu as bien un faible pour elle, fit triomphalement son frère.

Il rougit de nouveau. Il s'était fait avoir, encore une fois. Il regarda encore Demoiselle Alina qui sentait les roses du jardin. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs ondulés et de magnifique yeux verts avec un visage angélique aux traits aristocratiques.

_ Peut-être, concéda-t-il.

_ Allez, va lui parler. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur, se moqua son frère.

Il s'énerva légèrement. Il n'avait pas peur ! Il savait juste qu'il n'avait pas encore un rang suffisant pour elle ! Il se tourna vers son frère et dit :

_ J'irais lui parler quand vous vous serez enfin décidés à être ensemble tous les deux au lieu de tout le temps vous tourner autour l'un de l'autre.

Dimitri et Vladimir échangèrent un regard et Nikolaï eut la désagréable impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose. Soudain les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent devant lui brièvement. Dimitri lui fit un sourire amusé lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

_ On te cherchait justement pour te dire qu'on s'était enfin mis ensemble comme tu le dis si bien. Maintenant, très cher frère...

Les deux amis eurent un sourire sadique avant de chacun le soulever par un bras et de le traîner de l'autre côté du buisson. Il essaya de se dégager, mais ils étaient plus fort et le poussèrent vers Demoiselle Alina. Il trébucha et s'empêcha de justesse de tomber devant elle. Elle sembla surprise de le voir apparaître et il regarda derrière lui, mais les deux traîtres étaient partis. Il allait définitivement les massacrer.

_ Monsieur Romanov, fit la jeune femme. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

_ Euh... Oui, oui, Demoiselle Alina. Je m'excuse d'avoir fait irruption aussi soudainement.

_ Serais-ce le Colonel Romanov et le conseiller Simanov qui viennent de se cacher derrière le muret ?

_ Sûrement oui.

_ Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils agissent ainsi ?

Il vit soudain Dimitri sortir la tête de derrière le muret et lancer :

_ Nikolaï a un faible pour vous depuis trois mois !

Puis il s'enfuit, suivit par Vladimir. Nikolaï rougit fortement avant de partir à leur poursuite.

_ Je vais définitivement vous tuer tous les deux !

Seul un rire lui répondit et il ne vit pas le sourire amusé de la jeune femme alors qu'il poursuivait les deux traîtres.

.

-sSs-

.

Dimitri nota les résultats de l'expérience et surveilla les constantes de son cobaye. Pour le moment, la méthode fonctionnait. Ça faisait une semaine et son cobaye n'avait aucun problème pour fonctionner normalement. Il avait essayé de le tuer de plusieurs manières, mais il restait quand même en vie.

Il allait pouvoir tester sur un humain. C'est pour cela qu'il sortit de son laboratoire dans la caserne et demanda à l'un de ses hommes d'aller lui chercher un prisonnier. Si ça fonctionnait aussi bien sur un chien, alors il se demandait comment ça allait se passer avec un humain.

.

-sSs-

.

_ Non.

_ Mais pourquoi ? C'est totalement sûr ! Aucun de mes cobayes n'est mort et ça fait deux mois.

_ Je refuse d'être une marionnette.

_ Tu ne seras pas une marionnette. Ça fonctionne sur le même principe que les horcruxes, juste un peu modifié. Nikolaï a bien accepté, lui. Et il a dit qu'il en parlerait à Alina. S'il te plaît Vlad...

_ Dim. Si j'accepte, alors je ne pourrais pas réellement vivre lorsque tu seras mort car ta méthode demande que tu sois là pour l'alimenter en magie. Je serais trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et imagine qu'on me retire le cristal contenant mon âme ? Non, désolé, ça ne me conviens pas. Je veux rester avec toi pour l'éternité, mais pas comme ça.

Dimitri baissa la tête, déçu. Il pensait pourtant qu'il avait enfin trouvé. Mais c'était encore un échec. Enfin, Nikolaï avait accepté et il savait que son frère n'était pas dérangé par le fait de devoir se reposer pour plusieurs années dans un caisson de stase en attendant qu'il se réincarne. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas l'avis de son amant.

_ Très bien, murmura-t-il. Je vais trouver autre chose. Mais ne fais pas de bêtise en attendant, d'accord ?

_ Oui, c'est promis. Aller, viens te coucher. Il se fait tard.

.

-sSs-

.

Dimitri regarda les hommes et femmes assemblés devant lui. Devant eux. Ils y étaient enfin ! Ils avaient pris le pouvoir ! Seuls quelques nobles étaient encore en vie et ils leurs étaient loyal. Le tsar et ses hommes étaient morts et ils avaient le contrôle de la capitale et de l'armée. Tous les trois, ils étaient enfin arrivé au sommet !

Il se leva avec un sourire en coin.

_ Je pense que le mieux pour célébrer notre prise de pouvoir est d'organiser deux mariages qui auraient du avoir lieux depuis longtemps.

Il y eut une vague d'approbation et il échangea un regard avec Vladimir alors que Alina et Nikolaï faisaient de même.

Ils avaient réussi.

.

-sSs-

.

Dimitri relut ses notes et hocha la tête pour lui-même. Cette fois, c'était la bonne. Il sortit de son laboratoire qu'il avait déménagé dans ses appartements et se rendit dans le bureau de Vladimir. Il était peut-être officiellement le Tsar, mais Vladimir s'occupait de toute la politique pendant que Nikolaï et Alina géraient les affaires communes du peuples et que lui-même se consacrait à l'armée et à l'école de magie.

Il entra dans le bureau et sourit à son mari. Il travaillait tellement dur. Mais c'était le prix de l'accomplissement de leur rêve.

_ Vlad.

_ Dim. Tu ne travailles pas ?

_ Je viens de terminer les derniers tests. Je pense que cette fois, c'est la bonne.

Vladimir repoussa ses papiers et leva le regard vers lui. Dimitri s'assit en face de lui et prit une inspiration pour se préparer. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux et il espérait vraiment que son amant acceptera.

Il était d'abord venu avec l'idée de modifier la formule des horcruxes. Au lieu de séparer un morceau d'âme, il retirait l'âme du corps et l'ancrait en entier dans un cristal implanté dans le cou de la personne. Une âme était reliée au corps par plusieurs filaments attachés aux points de chakra. En transférant l'âme dans le cristal, il devait maintenir intact ces filaments ou alors les reconnecter après le transfert. De cette manière, l'âme était accrochée au cristal et non pas au corps, donc si le corps mourrait, l'âme resterait ancrée dans le monde physique et donc la personne continuerait de vivre. C'était délicat et compliqué à réalisé et il avait découvert en testant sur des rats que ça rendait stérile, mais c'était réalisable. Il n'avait fait ça que sur deux soldats pour le moment. Ils lui étaient loyaux au point du fanatisme et voulaient pouvoir le servir pour l'éternité. Son frère et Alina préféraient attendre d'avoir eu au moins un enfant avant de le faire. Il les comprenait parfaitement.

Le seul ennui avec cette méthode, c'était qu'il fallait qu'il alimente régulièrement le cristal en magie et qu'il vérifie qu'aucun filament ne s'était détaché. C'était une des raisons qui avaient poussé Vladimir à refuser cette méthode, il ne voulait pas être trop dépendant de lui.

Il prit une nouvelle inspiration et se lança :

_ C'est un peu comme la suppression du filtre, mais différemment. Le but est de lier nos deux âmes de manière à ce que tu te souviennes de tes anciennes vies lorsqu'on est tous les deux incarnés. Même si je m'incarne avant ou après, tu te souviendras quand même dès qu'on sera tous les deux sur le même plan. Je ne peux pas briser ton filtre directement, mais j'ai réussi à contourner le problème. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_ Je pourrais toujours mourir et ton plan demande qu'on soit tous les deux réincarnés au même moment.

_ Je peux choisir quand je me réincarne, donc je ferais en sorte de le faire le plus tôt possible à chaque fois. Le but est qu'on soit ensemble non ? À quoi ça te servirait d'être immortel mais de passer des années à m'attendre sans savoir pour sûr quand je reviendrais ? Tu seras seul et je suis sûr que tu feras quelque chose de stupide pendant mon absence. Réfléchis-y, on sera ensemble et tant que je fais attention à toujours revenir le plus tôt possible, le plan n'a quasiment pas de faille.

Dimitri vit Vladimir réfléchir. Il espérait vraiment qu'il accepterait. Il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Et au moins, de cette manière, il saura toujours si Vladimir est présent et où il se trouve lors de ses réincarnations.

Finalement, il donna sa réponse.

.

-sSs-

.

Il flottait dans le noir. Il avait une idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait avant de retourner dans le plan astral, c'était le visage de sa mère alors qu'elle le noyait trois jours après sa naissance. Visiblement, le couple ne voulait pas d'une fille... Mais durant ces trois jours, il avait sentit le lien. Et il le sentait encore, mais il était affaibli. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Combien de temps s'était écoulé après sa dernière mort ? Généralement, ça ne prenait pas plus de vingt ou trente ans pour revenir et lorsqu'il était mort en 1925, il ne sentait pas le lien.

Il espérait réellement que Vladimir allait bien.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés plusieurs fois au cours de siècles, ils avaient même fondé une école ensemble. Il avait était Godric Gryffindor et Vlad avait été Rowena Ravenclaw. Ça avait été leur première réincarnation ensemble et il avait bien rit en voyant son ami si fière être réincarné en fille.

Et Nikolaï avait continué de veiller sur la Russie, magique et moldu, dans l'ombre après leur mort, dès qu'il pouvait sortir de la chambre de repos où sa magie rechargeait le cristal dans son cou. Il veillait sur ses descendants qui montaient sur le trône magique et parfois aussi celui moldu.

Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il devait rester dans le ventre de sa nouvelle mère pour une durée indéterminée. Il sentait sa magie et son corps. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la forme de ses os, beaucoup trop solide et épais et ses cellules semblaient être prônes à absorber les graisses. Il était quelqu'un qui aimait avoir un bon physique et refusait de ne pas pouvoir être athlétique ou au moins mince et en bonne santé.

Il concentra sa magie sur son âme pour changer ses os et ses cellules en celles dont son âme se souvenait de son premier corps. L'âme se souvenait de tout, même des récipients dans lesquels elle s'était trouvée. Alors avec un peu de concentration et de pratique il arrivait à redonner à ses nouveaux corps des caractéristiques des anciens. Il évitait de changer les traits distinctifs, il ne manquerait plus qu'on le prenne pour un bâtard, mais il ne se gênait pas pour changer les os ou la composition de ses cellules.

Il se laissa aller dans le liquide amniotique. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

.

-sSs-

.

Il haïssait les naissances. C'était toujours désagréable, humide et l'odeur n'était pas géniale. En plus il entendait toujours sa mère crier et les infirmières le frappaient s'il ne criait pas assez vite. C'était très ennuyeux.

Cette fois ne faisait pas exception.

Lorsqu'il sentit ses poumons se dégager et ses pieds sortir à l'air libre, il cria. Juste à temps parce qu'il était presque certain qu'il avait été sur le point de recevoir une fessée. Vladimir était le seul à avoir le droit de lui en donner.

Il ouvrit les yeux alors qu'on le lavait et des formes de couleurs apparurent devant lui. Une autre chose qu'il haïssait lors de ses renaissances, la vision juste après la naissance était merdique. Le cerveau n'était pas encore assez développé pour identifier les formes et couleurs, même si son esprit les connaissait. Il sentit qu'on le mettait debout et qu'on le piquait sous le pied. Il cria encore, se forçant à pleurer fortement et il entendait des voix autour de lui. Il était néanmoins content d'être un garçon.

Il sentit qu'on l'enveloppait dans une couverture et il fut donné à sa mère. Il avait faim. Il détestait aussi devoir se nourrir au sein. Mais c'était une étape à laquelle il ne pouvait pas échapper. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et vit la silhouette indistincte de sa mère. Elle parlait avec un homme, mais son cerveau n'arrivait pas encore à les décoder. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir un nom de merde.

Il s'était déjà appelé Maurice Mauricet. Bonjour l'originalité.

Il espérait juste que cette fois, on n'allait pas le noyer au bout de quelque jours. C'était quand même la deuxième fois...

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous voulez voir la suite._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	2. Chapter 1

**MOUHA HA HA HA HA !**

.

 _Herm... Ignorez le rire diabolique._

 _Salut à tous !_

 _Je suis contente que le prologue vous plaise et que vous vouliez la suite._

.

 **Remarques :**

.

Honnêtement, combien d'entre vous n'ont pas vu les indices et se sont trompé sur l'identité de la réincarnation ? (insérer un autre rire démoniaque ici)

J'ai dis dans MZBA que ça ne sera pas un LV / HP.

J'ai mon BAC ! Donc prépa L l'année prochaine :3

Bref.

.

 _Merci pour vos commentaires !_

 _Et bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 1 : le survivant

.

C'était une journée paisible et parfaitement normale au 4 Privet Drive. Vernon Dursley était parti travailler le matin, à peine irrité par le chat assis sur le muret de son jardin et Pétunia Dursley s'occupait de son petit ange. Dudley Dursley, un an et quatre mois était un petit garçon adorable et sage. Il pleurait rarement, faisait ce que ses parents lui disaient et réclamait peu de chose. Il allait déjà au pot tout seul et pouvait manier une cuillère avec plus ou moins de réussite. Pétunia ne manquait jamais une occasion de vanter les capacités de son fils et affirmait qu'il devait être un futur génie ou prodige.

Elle n'était pas loin de la vérité.

Dimitri détestait son nouveau nom. Il aurait encore préféré un nom du genre de Eustache... Mais c'était un détail qu'il pouvait difficilement changer. Il détestait aussi porter des couches ou devoir être changé, donc il avait rapidement appris à ramper ou au moins dire quand il voulait aller aux toilettes. Il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin avec la mauvaise coordination d'un enfant aussi jeune, mais au moins, il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul de ce côté, il suffisait de se tenir droit. Il n'aimait pas non plus quand sa mère faisait des trucs ridicules pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche, ça lui donnait l'impression qu'elle le prenait pour un abrutie, ou un enfant de son âge, et il s'était donc entraîné à manier sa cuillère tout seul.

Il était en train de manger ses deux pots de compote du matin à la table de la salle à manger pendant que sa mère faisait la vaisselle juste à côté, quand il remarqua le chat. La cuisine était ouverte sur la salle à manger avec un comptoir entre les deux et le salon poursuivait les deux en formant un L et donnant sur le jardin à l'avant. Il pouvait donc voir le chat assit sur le muret qui le fixait.

Il arrêta de manger et fixa le chat. Ce n'était pas normal. Un chat ne fixait pas les gens comme ça. Il rendit son regard au chat en le détaillant. C'était un simple chat tigré noir et gris. Mais en plissant un peu les yeux, il pouvait voir une forme étrange autour des yeux.

_ Dudley ? Tu ne manges pas ?

Il tourna la tête vers sa mère qui s'était approchée de lui. Il pointa le doigt vers le chat et dit :

_ 'hat.

Elle tourna la tête et hocha la tête avec un sourire. Le chat avait aussitôt détourné la tête et se léchait une patte avec l'air parfaitement innocent.

_ Oui, c'est un chat.

_ 'hat.

Elle hocha la tête avant de lui tendre sa cuillère.

_ Finis de manger. Tu pourras aller le voir après.

Il reprit sa cuillère et se remit à manger en réfléchissant. Si seulement il pouvait voir la magie et les âmes... Mais pour récupérer cette capacité, il devait boire une potion spéciale. Il avait créé lui-même la recette dans sa première vie. Dans tout les cas, ce chat était louche.

Il termina son deuxième pot et sa mère l'emmena aux toilettes avant de l'habiller. Elle l'emmena ensuite dehors et le posa à côté d'elle dans l'herbe avec une balle bleue pendant qu'elle commençait à jardiner.

Dimitri s'approcha du muret en rampant et s'assit devant en tenant sa balle.

_ 'hat.

Le chat ne lui prêta pas attention et il essaya encore.

_ 'hat. Chat ?

L'animal tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa. Il sourit candidement en tendant la balle.

_ Chat.

L'animal se détourna, s'allongeant sur le muret, la queue pendant de son côté. Dimitri fronça les sourcil. Le chat n'avait pas un comportement de chat. Et il pouvait maintenant distinguer un motif en forme de lunettes carrées autour des yeux de l'animal. Il était quasiment sûr d'avoir affaire à un animagus.

Il regarda derrière lui, mais sa mère était occupée avec les rosiers. Il tendit sa balle vers le chat et l'appela encore une fois. Quand le chat le regarda, totalement désintéressé, il changea la couleur de la balle en rouge. L'animal sauta aussitôt sur ses pattes en le regardant avec surprise. Définitivement un animagus. Un animal normal n'aurait pas réagit. Il pencha la tête innocemment sur le côté en faisant rouler la balle devant lui.

_ Chat ?

L'animal descendit prudemment du muret et s'approcha de la balle. Il donna un coup de patte dedans pour lui renvoyer et il la ramassa. Dès que ses mains touchèrent la balle, il la fit redevenir bleue. Il la lança de nouveau au chat.

_ Chat ?

L'animagus lui renvoya, et cette fois-ci, il changea pour vert. Il la renvoya.

Il semblerait que des sorciers avaient décidé de surveiller la maison. Mais pour quelle raison ? La réaction du chat montrait qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'il pouvait faire de la magie, donc ce n'était pas pour une histoire de réincarnation.

Est-ce que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec sa tante dont ses parents ne parlaient que très rarement ? Il savait qu'il avait un cousin, ses parents en avaient parlé et il se souvenait qu'ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup la sœur de sa mère et sa famille. Ils disaient toujours qu'ils ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec « ces gens-là » ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Est-ce que sa tante était née-moldu ? Est-ce que sa mère haïssait la magie ? Il n'avait pas encore osé montrer ses capacités à ses parents, mais s'ils haïssaient la magie, il préférait éviter de le faire.

Mais ça n'expliquait pas la présence de l'animagus.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car sa mère termina de s'occuper des rosiers et revint vers lui. Il se hâta de rendre sa couleur d'origine à sa balle et leva le regard vers l'adulte.

_ Dudley, il faut rentrer maintenant. Dit au revoir au chat.

Il leva la main et l'ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois vers le chat.

_ By, by, chat.

Le chat retourna simplement sur le muret. Mais alors que sa mère le ramenait à l'intérieur, il pouvait sentir le regard de l'animal posé sur lui. Il avait vraiment hâte d'être assez grand pour récupérer les ingrédients pour faire sa potion. Ne pas pouvoir voir la magie était un inconvénient dont il voulait se débarrasser au plus vite.

.

-sSs-

.

Il fut réveillé par un cri de sa mère. Il grogna en se tournant sur le côté et en essayant de se rendormir. Il n'était absolument pas quelqu'un du matin et détestait être réveillé trop tôt. Mais sa mère appelant son père frénétiquement le força à se lever. Il se redressa dans son berceau et essaya d'en escalader le bord avec l'aide de sa magie. Il atterrit lourdement de l'autre côté, sans pour autant se blesser, et se dirigea en rampant vers la porte.

Il la força ouverte avec la magie et regarda dans le couloir. Ses parents parlaient rapidement en bas à voix basse. Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Alors qu'il arrivait à la première marche, il entendit un enfant se mettre à pleurer.

_ Pétunia, fais-le taire avant qu'il réveil Dud, fit son père.

Il se dit que ce serait le bon moment de faire remarquer sa présence.

_ Mama ? Papa ?

Il les voyait maintenant en bas, sa mère tenant un paquet de couverture dans ses bras avec une tête brune qui en sortait. L'enfant pleurait et sa mère essayait de le calmer. Ses deux parents levèrent les yeux vers lui. Et il fit mine de vouloir descendre.

_ Dudley, ne bouges pas, fit son père. Attends.

Il monta et le souleva pour l'emmener en bas. Il regarda le garçon qui pleurait, il avait les cheveux noirs et une cicatrice rouge sur le front. Il fronça les sourcils, le garçon était rougie et semblait avoir de la fièvre.

_ Ces incapables l'ont laissé sur le pas de la porte toute la nuit, grommela sa mère. Ce n'est pas étonnant s'il est malade.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire Pet ? On a dit qu'on ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ces gens-là.

_ C'est mon neveu. Et de toute façon, je doute qu'ils nous laissent le choix. Autant le garder, avec un peu de chance, il ne sera pas comme ma sœur et son mari.

C'était donc son cousin. Il tendit sa magie vers le garçon pour voir s'il avait de la magie et sentit quelque chose qui le surpris. Il y avait un morceau d'âme accroché à la sienne. Un morceau d'âme qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« Vladimir, qu'as-tu fais, pauvre fou ? Je ne peux pas te laisser une vie sans que tu te dises que c'est une bonne idée de charcuter ton âme ? Espèce d'idiot ! »

Au moins, il savait maintenant pourquoi le lien était aussi faible. Il utilisa sa magie pour séparer l'âme de celle de son cousin et la sceller temporairement. Il ne pouvait pas encore la retirer. Il fit aussi en sorte de lier provisoirement le noyau magique de l'autre au sien pour pouvoir l'empêcher de faire de la magie accidentelle. Il allait devoir former son cousin pour éviter que ses parents ne découvrent ses pouvoirs avant qu'il n'ait onze ans et n'entre à Poudlard.

Les deux opérations l'épuisèrent et il se rendormit dans les bras de son père.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était de nouveau dans son berceau. Visiblement, l'arrivée de son cousin avait empêché ses parents de se demander comment il était sorti.

Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui dans sa chambre. Il remarqua un panier non loin de son berceau dans lequel on avait mis des couvertures et où dormait son cousin. Il s'assit en l'observant. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il remarqua que le bébé-phone était allumé sur la commode à côté de son berceau et se risqua donc à appeler faiblement.

_ Mama ? Mama ?

Il entendit une personne monter les escaliers et se déplacer dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et sa mère entra. Elle se dirigea vers lui et le souleva. Il pointa vers le panier :

_ Qui ?

_ C'est ton cousin, Harry. Le fils de ma sœur, Lili. Il va rester avec nous maintenant. Mais il est malade donc ne l'approche pas, d'accord ?

_ Oui, mama. Faim.

_ D'accord. On va manger alors.

Elle l'emmena en bas et lui donna à manger. Pendant ce temps, il se concentra pour sentir la magie de son cousin. Elle était toujours sous son contrôle, mais avec un lien aussi faible, il allait devoir le surveiller en permanence. Il se fit une note mentale de modifier le lien le plus tôt possible.

Il espérait que ça allait bien se passer.

.

-sSs-

.

Dimitri était dans sa chambre avec Harry. C'était l'été de leurs cinq ans. Il avait commencé à apprendre à son cadet comment contrôler son pouvoir à travers divers jeux qui le gardaient concentré. Il lui avait fait comprendre le plus tôt possible l'importance de cacher leurs capacités aux autres. Harry l'adorait et l'écoutait toujours très attentivement. Son cousin n'était pas idiot et sous sa tutelle, il avait rapidement appris à bien parler et à lire et écrire. Il avait même commencé à lui enseigner le russe et le latin. Ils avaient caché ces faits aux adultes pour éviter qu'ils ne se demandent d'où venaient les connaissances de Dimitri.

Harry était traité correctement par ses parents. Il avait la chambre la plus petite de la maison, des vêtements à sa taille, bien qu'il doivent en prendre soin car il n'avait droit qu'à un nouveau set par ans. Il mangeait trois repas complets et équilibrés par jour. Dimitri veillait à ce qu'ils mangent tous les deux correctement. Il était hors de question qu'ils ne soient pas en forme et en bonne santé. Il avait d'ailleurs réussi à convaincre ses parents de les inscrire tous les deux à un club d'arts martiaux pour l'année qui venait. Ça sera aussi leur première année d'école primaire. Il allait s'ennuyer comme un rat mort, surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas pratiquer la magie ouvertement. Mais au moins, il avait un élève à aider.

Ce qui était bien avec Harry, c'était qu'il était curieux et voulait tout savoir, mais il savait se modérer et ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Quand Dimitri lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas répondre ou qu'il lui répondra quand il sera plus grand, Harry écoutait et passait à autre chose. C'était vraiment le type d'élève qu'il préférait le plus.

Ils étaient tous les deux penchés au-dessus d'une feuille de papier sur laquelle était marquée une liste.

_ Tu as bien compris le but de la mission Harry ?

_ Oui, Dim. On glisse ces ingrédients dans le panier de tante Pétunia pendant les courses quand elle a le regard ailleurs.

_ Bien. Et n'oublie pas d'être discret.

_ Oui. Et il faut aussi glisser d'autre trucs comme des jouets ou peluches, comme ça elle ne remarquera que ça et pas les ingrédients.

Il sourit fièrement à son cousin avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme il en avait pris l'habitude quand Harry réussissait un exercice ou se souvenait de ce qu'il lui disait.

_ C'est bien, Harry. Viens, c'est bientôt l'heure.

Ils se levèrent et descendirent. Dimitri laissa la liste dans sa poche au cas où. Mais il n'en aura pas besoin pour cette course là. Il voulait faire la potion lui permettant de voir la magie et les âmes qu'il avait inventé dans sa jeunesse.

Heureusement, il avait découvert que tous les ingrédients pouvaient être trouvé plus ou moins facilement dans une épicerie moldu. Il fallait juste bien chercher et avoir la patience de séparer ce dont il avait besoin avec la magie dans les mélanges d'épices vendus là-bas. Il allait aussi peut-être faire boire la potion à Harry. Le fait qu'il ait une âme étrangère près de la sienne l'avait rendu plus sensible à ce genre de chose, alors il pouvait peut-être être un nécromancien. Et dans tous les cas, pouvoir voir la magie et les âmes étaient toujours utile.

Il ne pouvait pas retirer l'horcruxe sans voir l'âme et les filaments qui en partent. Il ne pouvait pas non plus aider Harry à contrôler sa magie correctement s'il était forcé de ne relayer que sur l'analyse de surface avec sa magie qui n'était pas du tout assez précise.

Donc faire la potion était indispensable pour eux.

Pétunia attendait pour eux dans l'entrée et les deux garçons lui firent un sourire innocent. Ils mirent leurs chaussures et Harry s'assura que le bandana vert cachant sa cicatrice était toujours en place avant qu'ils n'y aillent.

Dimitri avait eu l'idée de cacher la cicatrice de son cousin parce que, d'une part, sa mère se renfrognait à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, et d'autre part, une cicatrice maudite était facilement reconnaissable par d'autres sorciers et ils ne voulaient pas être repérés.

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'épicerie locale et les deux garçons s'écartèrent de l'adulte pour aller chercher leurs objectifs.

Lorsque Pétunia paya les courses, elle remarqua les quelques jouets supplémentaires se trouvant dans le panier et regarda son fils avec un sourire aimant avant de payer, ne remarquant pas les autres additions. Il ne lui vint jamais à l'esprit que Harry ait aussi pu mettre des jouets dans le panier.

.

-sSs-

.

C'était le milieu de la nuit. Dimitri et Harry étaient assis sur le sol de la cuisine, éclairés par une petite flamme dans un bocal créée par le plus âgé. Ils étaient en train de trier les ingrédients nécessaires pour la potion et d'en mesurer les quantités. Dimitri avait du sortir au parc avec sa mère pour trouver certains éléments provenant d'animaux qu'ils devaient y ajouter, mais ils avaient finalement tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Une fois les ingrédients séparés et dans les bonnes quantités, ils pourront commencé. Mais ça ne sera pas avant la nuit suivante.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils remontèrent dans leurs chambres respectives, rangeant précautionneusement les ingrédients sous la latte de plancher branlante dans la chambre de Harry.

Le lendemain, ils retournèrent dans la cuisine. Harry mit un tabouret devant le comptoir pour pouvoir préparer les ingrédients alors que Dimitri montait sur une chaise pour allumer la gazinière. Il mit une casserole en cuivre sur le feu et la remplit d'eau. Ce n'était pas des conditions optimales, mais il faisait avec ce qu'il avait. Et puis, contrôler le feu avec sa magie n'était pas si compliqué que ça.

Il commença à donner ses instructions à Harry quand l'eau se mit à bouillir et ainsi commença la création de la potion.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, la potion avait une couleur violette et était semi-épaisse, comme de la crème anglaise. Elle dégageais aussi une mauvaise odeur de vieille chaussette. Heureusement

que Dimitri avait pensé à mettre une barrière pour bloquer l'odeur et éviter qu'elle ne se répande dans la maison.

Il versa la potion dans deux verre et fit disparaître le reste. Il s'assit ensuite par terre avec Harry et lui tendit son verre.

_ Aller, cul sec.

Son cousin hocha la tête, fronça du nez et avala le verre d'une traite. Il fit de même, essayant d'ignorer le mauvais goût au maximum.

Il sentit la potion faire effet et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, sa vision avait changé. Il pouvait désormais voir la magie de Harry et la sienne ainsi que l'âme de son cousin et le petit morceau d'âme étrangère isolé dans un coin. Maintenant qu'il voyait le morceau avec précision, il fut étonné de sa petite taille. Et ce qui le révoltât totalement fut le nombre de filament qui en partaient. Six autres morceaux. Celui dans la tête de Harry était relié à SIX putains d'autres morceaux ! Cette abruti avait fait de son âme un gaspacho ! Il ne pouvait décidément pas le laisser pour une vie sans qu'il ne fasse de connerie monumentale !

_ Dim... Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il regarda son cousin et remarqua son air inquiet.

_ Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

_ Il y a un problème avec ma magie ?

_ Non. Pas avec ta magie. Harry, ce que je vais te dire est très important et je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. D'accord ?

Il hocha la tête, posant son verre à côté de lui. Dimitri soupira avant de commencer :

_ Comme tu le sais, je me souviens de mes vieilles vies. Dans ma première vie, j'avais cette personne avec qui j'étais très proche. On s'est juré de toujours être ensemble, qu'importe le corps dans lequel on atterrirait.

_ C'est ton amoureuse ?

_ Tu sais que le genre n'a aucune importance. Amoureuse, amoureux, ça revient au même, c'est l'âme et l'esprit qui sont importants, pas le corps. Mais oui, Vladimir est mon âme sœur. Mais lui ne peut pas se souvenir naturellement de ses anciennes vies. Il faut que je sois présent pour qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs. Le problème, c'est qu'il est de retour depuis des années et que j'ai été absent pendant soixante ans. Il doit avoir au moins quarante ans en ce moment.

_ C'est vieux... Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ?

_ Il existe cette méthode pour être immortel. On prend un morceau de l'âme et on le scelle dans un objet pour ancrer son âme sur le plan terrestre. C'est une abomination et un blasphème car ça détruit l'âme, l'essence d'une personne. Le lien que j'ai avec Vladimir est très faible, je doute qu'il ait retrouvé le moindre souvenir depuis mon retour, et je viens de comprendre pourquoi. Il y a un morceau d'âme étrangers en toi que j'ai scellé le jour où tu es arrivé. Ce morceau d'âme, je le reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'est celui de Vladimir. Et il est relié à six autres morceaux.

Harry se frotta le front, là où se trouvait sa cicatrice. Il avait l'air inquiet et perturbé.

_ Je... Ton amoureux, Vladimir, a cassé son âme et il y en a un morceau dans ma tête ?

_ Oui. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi ni comment, mais dès que j'en aurais la possibilité, je retirerais ce morceaux pour le stocker ailleurs. Mais pour le moment, il est scellé et ne peut pas s'en prendre à toi.

_ D'accord, murmura-t-il. Tu vas réparer ton amoureux ?

_ Je vais essayer, oui.

_ Je vais t'aider ! C'est ton amoureux, je veux pas que tu sois triste sans lui.

Il sourit doucement avant d'ébouriffer son cousin. Il était vraiment gentil et adorable.

_ Merci Harry. Aller, allons nous coucher, il est vraiment tard.

Ils nettoyèrent derrière eux et montèrent se coucher.

.

Mais alors qu'il était étendu dans son lit, fixant le plafond, Dimitri ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Vladimir avait fait six horcruxes. Un horcruxe était déjà un immense danger pour l'équilibre mental car il séparait l'âme en deux parts égales. Mais en faire six... Il n'était pas sûr que Harry soit volontaire, mais ça en faisait quand même cinq ! Avec 1/32eme de son âme, la moindre perturbation magique, comme la destruction de son corps ou le fait de se prendre un sort de mort, aurait suffit à la séparer encore une fois en deux, ne laissant que 1/64eme d'âme principale. Vladimir devait être totalement instable et fou.

_ Vladimir... Mais qu'as-tu fais ?

Il se tourna sur le côté, essayant de dormir. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Peut-être que quand il entrera dans le monde magique, il pourra retrouver les morceaux d'âme et les rattacher entre eux. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait que cinq ans et devait attendre. Il espérait juste pouvoir sauver son âme sœur.

Il s'endormit difficilement, repensant à ses vies aux côtés de son amant.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Donc... qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous voulez voir la suite._

 _Un pt'it com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	3. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous !_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos review, ça fait super plaisir !_

 _Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise._

.

 **Remarques** :

.

Je crois que je me suis faite traitée de Weirdo par l'une de vous XD Merci du compliment Isatis.

Nyark nyark nyark. J'vous ai bien eu avec Dudy hein !

J'ai pas fais un bac L mais S. Je sais, j'suis bizarre.

Donc, va y avoir pas mal de ref dans ce chapitre. Un cookie à celui qui les trouve toute !

.

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 2 : Invocateur

.

Harry et Dimitri étaient dans le parc non loin de leur maison et se planquaient près du point d'eau derrière des buissons. Le plus vieux avait mis en place une barrière d'intimité avec un notice-me-not et ils pouvaient donc discuter et s'entraîner à la magie sans être dérangés ou vus.

_ Bien, Harry, est-ce que tu as bien compris ?

_ Oui. Pour retirer une âme d'un corps sans l'abîmer, il faut détacher les filaments un par un avec sa magie.

_ Parfait. Vas-y, essaye sur cette écureuil.

_ Tu es sûr ? La pauvre bête.

_ Tu préfère tester sur un humain ?

Harry secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur l'écureuil qui était bloqué dans une cage en bois que Dimitri avait fabriqué par magie avec des bouts de bois. Il prit une inspiration pour se préparer. Il avait sept ans, il était grand et il devait être capable de faire ça. Et Dim lui avait promis qu'il réparerai le pauvre écureuil après.

Il activa la vision magique et tendit sa magie vers l'âme de l'animale. Il essaya d'entrer en contact avec elle, comme lui avait appris son cousin, mais n'y arriva pas. Il ne se découragea pas pour autant. C'était la première fois qu'il essayait de pratiquer la nécromancie. Avant, Dimitri ne lui apprenait que la théorie de base.

Mais il eut beau essayer, il ne parvint pas à établir le bon contacte pour accomplir l'exercice.

_ Tu peux arrêter Harry, fit doucement Dimitri.

_ Mais j'ai pas réussi, répondit-il, les larmes aux yeux. Est-ce que c'est parce que je veux pas faire de mal à l'écureuil ?

_ Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Entrer en contacte avec une âme étrangère est un exercice de base que tous les nécromanciens peuvent faire naturellement. Ton échec veut seulement dire que tu n'as pas un potentiel de nécromancien.

Harry était au bord des larmes face à cette révélation et Dimitri se hâta de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Il avait cru qu'un contacte prolongé avec l'horcruxe lui aurait donné les bonnes prédispositions, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

_ Shhh... Calme-toi Harry. Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est qu'une petite branche de la magie et avoir la capacité de la pratiquer est extrêmement rare. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

_ Mais... Mais tu y arrives... Et je ne veux pas te décevoir.

_ Tu ne me déçois pas du tout Harry. Je te l'ai dis, c'est très rare de pouvoir pratiquer la nécromancie. Même Vladimir n'y arrive pas, et pourtant on a eut plus que notre lot de vies différentes. Ne te prends pas trop la tête à ce sujet, d'accord ?

Il s'écarta de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux et le plus jeune hocha la tête. Dimitri lui sourit avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, ce qui rendit un petit sourire à Harry. Le garçon regarda encore l'écureuil et approcha doucement sa main entre les barreaux de la cage pour le caresser.

_ Fais attention qu'il ne te morde pas, d'accord ?

_ Elle ne va pas me mordre, Elle est gentille.

Dimitri leva un sourcil alors que Harry ouvrait la cage et invitait l'écureuil à venir sur son bras. L'animal lui obéi aussitôt.

_ Elle ?

_ Oui, c'est une fille. Elle est jolie hein ?

_ Comment tu sais que c'est une fille ?

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était aussi docile avec lui ? L'écureuil était tranquillement installé dans les bras du garçon qui la caressait doucement. Harry lui jeta un regard intrigué avant de répondre :

_ Ba ça se voit que c'est une fille.

_ Pas au premier coup d'oeil, non...

Harry cligna des yeux avant de regarder de nouveau l'animal qu'il cajolait. Il avait toujours aimé les animaux. Et il savait toujours quel était le genre des animaux qu'il voyait. Il ne trouvait pas ça étrange. Et quand il faisait très attention et se concentrait bien, il pouvait même les comprendre en partie.

Dimitri fixa son cousin un moment avant de demander :

_ Est-ce que tu peux deviner le genre de tous les animaux facilement ?

_ Oui.

_ Est-ce que tu arrives parfois à les comprendre ?

_ Quand je me concentre, oui. Sauf les serpents, eux c'est facile.

_ Et est-ce que tu arrives à leur faire faire tous ce que tu veux ?

_ Oui.

Dimitri hocha la tête pensivement. Harry ne pouvait pas faire de la nécromancie, mais il avait visiblement le potentiel pour une autre branche de magie tout aussi rare.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dim ?

_ Je pense que tu peux faire un excellent magizoologiste, un sorcier qui s'occupe des créatures magiques. C'est très rare de pouvoir faire ce que tu peux. Mais si en plus tu as certaines capacités... hum... C'est possible...

_ Qu'est-ce qui est possible ?

Dimitri fixa son cousin qui semblait tellement plein d'espoir. Si il se trompait encore, Harry allait encore être déçu et pleurer. Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire ?

_ Hum... Je te dirais si je peux confirmer ma théorie d'abord. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses de faux espoirs. En attendant, on va augmenter ton entraînement à l'occlumancie et je vais te donner un nouvel exercice pour contrôler ta magie. Tu es puissant, mais la puissance ne sert à rien sans un bon contrôle.

_ Oh... d'accord. Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

_ Tu vas méditer ici pour renforcer tes protections pendant que je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour l'exercice.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête alors que Dimitri se levait. Harry s'assit en tailleur, l'écureuil sur l'épaule, et commença à méditer.

Dimitri s'éloigna de leur coin pour essayer de trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Il ne pouvait pas en invoquer ou en multiplier par magie parce que ça rendrait l'exercice trop facile, ou compliqué selon les points de vue.

Il arriva finalement devant le bac à sable et pencha la tête sur le côté. Ça fera l'affaire. Il s'assit non loin et posa une pochette de tissue avec un sort d'extension indétectable placé sur elle par terre, l'ouverture tournée vers le bac. Il commença ensuite à faire rouler lentement et doucement une ligne de grain de sable depuis le bac jusque dans la pochette.

Pendant qu'il accumulait le sable, il se mit à réfléchir. Si Harry avait les capacités pour devenir un invocateur, alors le moyen le plus simple de savoir s'il en était un était de le faire invoquer une créature de bas niveau. Un gluant ou un gnome de jardin ne devrait pas être trop compliqué à invoquer et il pouvait toujours s'en débarrasser facilement si Harry en perdait le contrôle.

Le problème était qu'il n'avait jamais pratiqué ce genre de magie. C'était comme la nécromancie, un art secret que peu de personne parvenait à utiliser. Certes, des sorciers puissants pouvaient invoquer des créatures de très bas niveau, mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment de vrais invocateurs car ils avaient du mal à les contrôler.

Il avait cependant l'avantage de connaître un invocateur personnellement, bien qu'il en ait croisé un ou deux brièvement. Lors de la dernière vie qu'ils avaient partagé, Vladimir était un invocateur. Il pouvait parler aux animaux et leur faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait sans avoir besoin de les dresser. Il pouvait aussi invoquer des créatures magiques et former des contrats de maître / familier avec elles. Et le dernier niveau d'invocation d'un invocateur était le niveau démoniaque qui se séparait en quatre sections : démons mineurs, démons communs, démons majeurs et démons supérieurs. Vladimir avait réussi à affiner son art au point de pouvoir invoquer un démon majeur. Il avait d'ailleurs plusieurs contrats avec plusieurs créatures ou démons. Ils se demandaient si ces contrats seraient conservé dans ses vies suivantes mais n'avaient pas pu confirmer cette hypothèse pour le moment.

« Si seulement cet idiot n'avait pas charcuté son âme... On saurait déjà si ses contrats sont toujours effectifs ou non. Et il y a aussi le fait qu'ils peuvent être extrêmement affaiblis, voir annulés, par la destruction de son âme... »

Il soupira avant de vérifier le niveau de sable. Il en avait presque assez pour ce qu'il voulait faire.

Pour en revenir à la formation d'invocateur, il avait vu Vladimir commencer sa formation et son amant lui avait tout expliquer, étape après étape. Donc il pouvait former Harry dans l'art, du moins pour le départ. Après, il valait mieux que Vladimir reprenne la formation dans les plus hauts niveaux.

Mais pour le moment, il devait travailler sur le contrôle de son cousin. Une des conditions pour faire un bon invocateur était d'avoir un excellent contrôle de sa magie et de son esprit. Les créatures les plus faibles étaient faciles à contrôler, mais plus on montait dans les niveaux, plus elles devenaient dangereuses et difficiles à contrôler. Si leur contrôle échappait à l'invocateur, alors ça pouvait mener à sa mort facilement car aucune créature n'aime être invoquée et forcée dans un contrat.

Et si Harry se spécialisait en démonologie, ce dont il doutait fortement, le garçon était beaucoup trop pur pour ça, alors il allait devoir avoir une volonté de fer et un contrôle absolu de son esprit car les démons étaient les plus difficiles à contrôler et pouvaient dévorer l'âme de leur invocateur s'il n'était pas assez fort.

De plus, avoir un bon contrôle sur sa magie et son esprit était toujours utile, quelle que soit la branche de magie utilisée ou étudiée.

Comme il l'avait dit, la puissance et les connaissances ne servent strictement à rien sans un contrôle de fer.

Il regarda de nouveau la pochette. Il avait assez de sable. Il se leva et ferma le cordon avant de retourner vers son cousin. Le soleil se couchait, ils allaient devoir rentrer pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère.

.

-sSs-

.

Ils étaient dans la chambre de Dimitri, assis sur le sol, après dîné. Harry avait un air de concentration absolue alors que Dimitri testait ses défenses magiques. Avec la bonne guidance, le garçon avait réussi à se faire des protections de base moyennes. Il était encore un peu jeune pour pouvoir bloquer un adulte totalement, mais c'était uniquement du au fait que les enfants avaient naturellement plus de mal à contrôler leurs pensées. Lui-même n'avait maîtrisé totalement l'occlumancie que quand il avait seize ans.

Il se retira et hocha la tête avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son cousin.

_ Bien joué. Tu as beaucoup progressé et c'est de bons bouclier pour quelqu'un de ton âge.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Tu as encore du chemin à parcourir, mais tu es au moins capable de savoir quand est-ce qu'on entre dans ton esprit, même si on est extrêmement discret et tu peux dissimuler tes pensées de surfaces et sentiments plutôt bien contre un scan de surface.

Le garçon lui fit un large sourire, fier d'avoir gagné son approbation. Il sourit. Harry était vraiment adorable dans son innocence et sa volonté absolue de lui plaire.

Ses parents n'étaient pas très aimants envers le plus jeune et l'ignoraient la plupart du temps, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'ils ne voulaient pas de lui et qu'il devait être reconnaissant d'avoir un toit au-dessus de sa tête. Ils ne le maltraitaient pas pour autant. Harry avait sa chambre, trois repas par jour et un lot de vêtement à chacun de ses anniversaires. Mais il n'avait jamais de cadeau, pas d'argent de poche, pas de jouet et ses affaires étaient souvent de seconde main. Dimitri était donc la seule figure « adulte » qui prenait soin de lui, lui donnait des jouets, s'assurait qu'il était en bonne santé et faisait bien son travail scolaire et qui l'éduquait sur les choses de la vie.

Donc c'était logique que Harry veuille absolument lui plaire. Le jeune garçon était son apprentis et comme un fils, même si cette pensée était étrange venant d'une personne ayant physiquement sept ans.

Dimitri se leva et prit la pochette qu'il avait posé sur le bureau. Il revint s'asseoir et étala un drap par terre pour éviter que le sable ne se perde partout sur le plancher, bien qu'il puisse le rassembler facilement avec sa magie.

Il vida la bourse au centre du drap et le pointa à Harry.

_ Tu vois ce sable ?

_ Oui.

_ Je veux que tu sépare les grains clairs des grains sombres. Sans utiliser la vision magique pour guider ta magie. Comme ça.

Il se concentra et les grains s'élevèrent tous dans les airs et commencèrent à retomber en deux tas au fur et à mesure qu'il les triait. Quelques secondes plus tard, les grains étaient séparé entre clairs et sombres. Harry avait les yeux écarquillés face à ça.

_ Tu as compris ?

Le garçon hocha la tête et Dimitri sourit avant de mélanger de nouveau le sable. Il prit un livre de physique moderne et s'installa confortablement pendant que le garçon commençait l'exercice.

Ça pouvait sembler facile comme ça, mais contrôler chaque grain individuellement demandait une grande concentration et les séparer faisait appel à de bons yeux et à une bonne endurance pour maintenir la magie pendant aussi longtemps.

Il estimait que ça prendrait au moins un mois à Harry pour les séparer en moins de vingt minutes. Et peut-être six mois avant qu'il ne puisse le faire les yeux fermés, juste en ressentant avec sa magie.

.

-sSs-

.

Dimitri termina de tracer le cercle sur le plancher à la craie. Il nettoiera après avec sa magie et de toute façon, ses parents dormaient. Harry avait beaucoup progressé en deux ans dans la maîtrise de son esprit et de sa magie. Dimitri avait aussi enfin retiré le morceau d'âme du front de son cousin pour le stocker dans un pendentif en bois en forme de masque comme on en voyait dans les dessin animé pour enfant où il y avait une caricature de vaudou. ( _NA : voir the Shadow Man Amulette dans la princesse et la grenouille_ ). Bien entendu, l'horcruxe ne pouvait pas interagir avec le monde extérieur, même s'il avait pu, ce qui n'était pas le cas à cause de sa taille. Il allait devoir trouver le plus de morceau possible et le corps principale de Vladimir. Il espérait que son abrutie d'amant avait un corps, sinon il allait vraiment se mettre en colère.

Il fixa Harry qui irradiait d'excitation. Après tout, c'était sa première invocation. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de lui, mais il espérait vraiment ne pas se tromper. Il s'éloigna du cercle et laissa la place à Harry.

_ Calme-toi et souviens-toi des instructions. C'est un cercle pour invoquer un simple gluant, une créature facile à contrôler et à détruire en cas de besoin.

_ Oui, j'ai compris.

Harry prit une inspiration pour se calmer avant de s'avancer au bord du cercle. Il prit le couteau de poche qu'il gardait avec lui et s'ouvrit la paume de la main droite. Il se mit ensuite à chanter le sortilège d'invocation pour un gluant. Dimitri le lui avait fait répété encore et encore, le mémorisant parfaitement jusqu'à pouvoir le réciter sans y penser. Son mentor était beaucoup trop protecteur envers lui, mais il aimait ça. Il se sentait en sécurité avec Dimitri. Il s'occupait de lui et était un pilier dans sa vie. Dimitri était tout ce qu'il avait.

Le cercle commença à briller d'une lumière rouge au fur et à mesure du chant. Et finalement, une forme commença à se former au centre.

La lumière s'éteignit et devant eux se trouvait un gluant. Il était petit, bleu et avait deux grande yeux innocents et une bouche souriante. Harry le trouva immédiatement adorable et voulu s'avancer dans le cercle pour le cajoler quand Dimitri l'arrêta.

_ Harry. Fais attention en l'approchant, tu dois d'abord finir le rituel avant de briser le cercle ou il sera libre.

_ Mais je ne veux pas l'emprisonner...

_ Je sais. Tu as réussi l'invocation, donc tu peux soit le laisser repartir dans la dimension d'où il vient, soit faire un contrat et l'enchaîner à toi, soit le relâcher ici. La troisième option n'est pas recommandable.

Il fit une moue boudeuse avant de faire repartir le gluant dans son monde. Il savait que Dimitri avait raison, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas juste être ami avec les créatures et les avoir à ses côtés volontairement et non pas grâce à un contrat forcé ? Il ne voulait pas les enchaîner...

Dimitri posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit doucement.

_ Bien joué Haraldr. Tu es officiellement un invocateur. Ne t'en fais pas pour le gluant. Tu pourras toujours l'invoquer de nouveau et essayer de devenir ami avec, même si je doute que ce soit possible. Mais tu devrais aller dormir, la première invocation est toujours épuisante.

Il hocha faiblement la tête, ne prenant même pas en compte le nouveau surnom. C'était vrai qu'il était épuisé. Il sentit son cousin soigner sa main avant de le reconduire dans sa chambre. Il se coucha avec un sourire, sa dernière pensée étant celle qu'il était spéciale. Il était un invocateur.

.

-sSs-

.

Dimitri se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait parlé de cette théorie à Harry. C'était un voyageur dimensionnel qui la lui avait apprise il y a quelques vies quand il avait passé un journée avec lui en Afrique alors qu'il était une simple chercheuse et avant que Vladimir ne se réincarne en un prince Albanais. S'il se souvenait bien, le voyageur s'appelait Hadrian. Il lui arrivait de penser qu'il avait un lien de famille avec Harry, peut-être son double ? Allez savoir.

Dans tous les cas, Hadrian avait été intrigué par ses travaux sur la médecine et sur l'âme. Mais ils s'étaient surtout rencontré après que l'homme lui soit littéralement tombé dessus depuis le ciel pendant que lui-même était occupé à se défendre contre trois hommes. Autant dire que le combat qui suivit fut particulièrement épique.

Tout ça pour en revenir à cette théorie. Hadrian affirmait que le passé était écrit et ne pouvait pas être changé. Mais que l'avenir était totalement libre et qu'on l'écrivait nous-même. Une théorie à laquelle il adhérait sans problème. Il avait bien entendu questionner le voyageur sur la divination et Hadrian avait expliqué que ce n'était que des aperçus des différentes dimensions parallèles proches ayant une ligne de temps plus avancée que les personnes particulièrement sensibles pouvaient recevoir. Il avait même révélé qu'il arrivait que certains moldu parviennent à voir dans leurs rêves d'autres dimensions, parfois semblables et parfois totalement différentes, et décidaient d'utiliser ce qu'ils voyaient pour écrire un livre à succès, des jeux vidéos ou des films. Il avait par exemple cité le Seigneur des Anneaux, qui était d'ailleurs sorti dans les années 1950 ou bien Star Wars qui était un peu plus récent.

Il avait dévoilé cette théorie à Harry.

Et il avait aussi dit à Harry qu'il était possible d'invoquer des créatures d'autres dimension, comme c'était le cas avec les démons ou les gluants.

Donc il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était surpris que son cousin veuille absolument invoquer et faire un pacte avec un pokemon après la sortie du jeu.

Ils avaient dix ans. Le jeu venait de sortir sur gameboy. Ses parents le lui avaient acheté. Et Harry y avait joué une fois. Et maintenant, il voulait absolument un Pikatchu.

Il soupira encore.

_ Harry, je ne penses pas que les Pokemon existent dans une autre dimension.

_ Mais c'est possible ! Tu l'as dis ! Généralement, les idées de génie viennent de personnes pouvant voir dans d'autre dimensions. Donc il doit exister une dimension avec des Pokemon !

_ Mais on ne sait même pas quelle genre de cercle d'invocation, ni quelle genre d'invocation il faut faire pour en invoquer un ! Encore moins spécifiquement un Pikatchu. En admettant qu'ils existent, bien entendu.

_ Je vais en créer un ! Je vais travailler dur dans tout les sujets qu'ils faut pour y arriver, mais j'aurais mon Pikatchu.

Le garçon avait cette air de détermination qu'il avait quand il voulait vraiment quelque chose. Le fait qu'il le défie là-dessus était une preuve suffisante de sa détermination.

_ Très bien, fais comme tu veux. Mais que ça n'entrave pas tes autres études, compris ? On devrais recevoir nos lettres pour Poudlard dans moins de deux mois alors tu as intérêt à bien travail.

_ Oui ! Tu vas voir, je vais devenir le meilleur.

Il soupira de nouveau. L'enthousiasme de son cousin était vraiment adorable, mais parfois ça le fatiguait juste. Mais bon, qu'y pouvait-il ?

Il retourna à son livre de chimie en disant :

_ Vas t'occuper de ton gluant.

Il ne savait pas comment il s'y était pris, mais il était devenu ami avec le gluant et avait obtenu que la créature accepte volontairement de passer un pacte (pas un contrat) avec lui. Et il l'avait appelé Bob. Son cousin défiait tout simplement le mot « impossible » régulièrement. Mais ça rendait la vie plus intéressante, il supposait.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _Je sais que Pokemon est sorti en 1996 et pas en 1991, mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, je l'ai fais sortir plus tôt._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Au WE prochain avec une visite spéciale pour les deux cousins !_

 _Pilou._


	4. Chapter 3

_Salut à tous !_

 _Donc... Chapitre 3._

.

 **Remarques** :

.

J'ai décidé de posté mes deux fictions principales en alterné. Donc une semaine, ça sera Le Nécromancien et la suivante, le cross avec Eragon et ainsi de suite.

Je fais ça parce que ce mois-ci je vais taffer et j'aurais donc moins de temps pour écrire. D'autant plus que je commence la prépas littéraire le 1er septembre et que ça risque de me demander beaucoup de travail.

Voilà pour le planning de poste.

Sinon, merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ça fait super plaisir !

Je crois que j'ai rendu une lectrice chèvre... Hum... Qui est partant pour un sacrifice de chèvre ?

Sinon, pour pokemon, je n'ai absolument pas eu l'idée grâce à pokeGo. Je lisais juste « Zubats, Zubats Everywhere » de Rendered Reversed et je me suis dis « Hey ! Pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait être fun un pika contre un dragon ! » et voilà... Harry a une obsession avec les pokemon.

.

 **Les références du chapitre précédent** :

Vous avez tous reconnu First bien entendu. Ce gars est juste le joker ultime si je veux faire avancer une intrigue XD (vous pouvez me l'emprunter si vous voulez, ça me pose pas de problème, prévenez juste avant et précisez d'où il vient)

L'exercice avec le sable vient de « Magisterium, l'épreuve de fer » de Cassandra Clare et Holly Black. Livre que je vous conseil, l'est génial.

.

 _Bref. Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 3 : Retour dans le monde magique

.

C'était l'été et l'anniversaire de Harry allait arriver dans une semaine. Dimitri espérait qu'ils recevraient leurs lettres avant car il voulait acheter quelque chose magique pour son cousin. Après tout, Harry lui avait offert un dragon de verre qu'il avait fait avec du sable volé dans le bac du parc.

Donc quand son père demanda à Harry d'aller chercher le courrier au petit déjeuné, il échangea un regard entendu avec ce dernier avant qu'il ne sorte. Harry revint plus tard et tendit des lettres à Vernon avant de s'asseoir et de reprendre son repas. Mais il prit quand même la peine de faire un clin d'œil à Dimitri qui eut un sourire en coin. Juste à l'heure !

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la chambre de Dimitri, assis sur le lit avec les deux enveloppes entre eux. L'une était adressée à Harry et l'autre à Dudley Dursley, donc Dimitri. Maintenant qu'ils avaient les lettres, ils devaient juste attendre que Vernon soit au travail pour appliquer le plan. Même si Dimitri était surpris que personne ne soit venu les chercher, il supposait qu'ils avaient pensé que sa mère pourrait tout leur dire vu que sa sœur Lily était une sorcière.

_ Vas faire ton sac.

Harry hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce pour rassembler ses affaires dans son sac de sport que Dimitri avait agrandi à l'intérieur avec la magie. Il se leva aussi et se dirige vers sa penderie. Il prit deux sets de vêtements, sachant qu'il allait en racheter sur Diagon Alley. Il prit ensuite tous ses livres qu'il mit dans une boîte elle aussi équipée de sortilège d'extension indétectable et mit la boîte dans son sac. Il prit aussi quelques objets ici et là, principalement ceux qu'il avait enchanté ou les cadeaux de Harry.

En réalité, ils n'avaient pas grand chose à emmener avec eux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'objets auxquels ils tenaient et le reste, ils pouvaient l'acheter dans l'allée marchande. Il remarqua tout de même en vérifiant le sac de Harry qu'il avait pris tous ses objets pokemon avec lui. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné, le garçon adorait ce jeu et les bestioles qu'il y avait dedans. Et il était toujours déterminé à avoir un foutu pikatchu.

Ce fut donc une heure plus tard qu'ils descendirent dans la cuisine pour voir Pétunia en train de nettoyer le plan de travail. Elle leva la tête en les entendant entrer, bien que Harry resta hors de son champs de vision, légèrement derrière la porte, et demanda :

_ Qu'y a-t-il Duddy ?

_ On a reçu une lettre aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'elle veut dire ?

Il avait utilisé son air le plus innocent pour poser sa question. Sa mère fronça les sourcils mais hocha lentement la tête. Dimitri sorti donc la lettre qui lui était adressé et la tendit à sa mère. Elle pâlit visiblement en voyant l'enveloppe de parchemin mais devint livide en voyant le nom de son fils sur l'enveloppe. Il pencha la tête innocemment et fit :

_ Maman ? Tu vas bien ?

Lui, sadique ? Na ! Pas du tout. Même s'il trouvait l'expression d'horreur sur le visage de la femme assez amusante. Pétunia s'assit en tremblant et demanda faiblement :

_ Tu l'as lu ?

_ Oui. Est-ce que je suis vraiment un sorcier ? Ça serait tellement cool !

Elle pâlit encore plus avant de secouer la tête frénétiquement.

_ Non. Tu n'es pas un sorcier. C'est un canular. N'y prête pas attention.

_ Oh... Et moi qui pensais que ça expliquait certaines choses...

Elle se figea avant de le fixer, la panique parfaitement visible dans son regard.

_ Comment ça ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Il eut un sourire tellement innocent qu'on pourrait voir les arc-en-ciels et les lapins jouant joyeusement avec les licornes derrière lui. Puis il leva la main et y fit apparaître une boule de feu noire. Pétunia sursauta et regarda la boule de feu avec horreur.

_ Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu n'es pas un sorcier ! La magie n'existe pas.

_ Vraiment ? Pourtant j'arrive à faire plein d'autres choses. Comme faire voler des objets, réparer les choses que je casse, fai...

_ Tais-toi ! Je refuse que tu sois un de ces monstres ! Tu n'es pas un sorcier !

Elle avait une crise de nerfs et secouait follement la tête. Bon, d'accord, c'était hilarant pour Dimitri. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait un côté sadique ! Plusieurs siècles d'immortalités à faire des recherches ou prendre le pouvoir d'une manière ou d'une autre dans tel ou tel pays pouvait faire ça à n'importe qui.

Mais il décida cependant de mettre fin à ses souffrance en implantant de fortes suggestions dans son esprit. Elle releva la tête avec un regard hanté et sembla réfléchir avant de hocher la tête.

_ Vas faire ton sac. Et dis au garçon de faire pareil. Tu ne peux pas être mon fils si tu es un monstre... Non, tu ne peux pas... On a du t'échanger ou quelque chose...

Et voilà le travail. Il remonta avec Harry. Ils prirent leurs sac et Harry s'assura qu'il n'avait rien oublié avant qu'ils ne redescendent. Pétunia ne fit pas de remarque sur leur rapidité et les fit aussitôt sortir et monter dans la voiture. Elle les conduisit jusqu'à Londres et s'arrêta devant le Chaudron Baveur.

_ Descendez et ne revenez pas.

Ils s'exécutèrent et elle repartit. Dimitri s'assura que Harry avait une casquette sur la tête en plus de son bandeau cachant sa cicatrice pour dissimuler son identité. Il vérifia aussi que le garçon portait bien les mitaines cachant la marque de ses contrats sur sa main qui le désignait comme étant un invocateur. Il ne savait pas comment ils étaient vu en Angleterre à cette époque, donc il ne vvoulait pas prendre de risques.

_ Tu te rappelle comment on s'appelle ?

_ Dimitri et Haraldr Smith.

_ Bien.

Il le conduisit dans le pub et observa les alentours. Il n'était pas revenu en Angleterre depuis sa vie de Godric Gryffindor. Mais il savait que le côté sorcier de Londres était dans ce coin d'après ses souvenirs, même si il était nettement moins caché à l'époque et que le Chaudron Baveur était juste un pub parmi d'autres. Il semblerait qu'avec l'extension et la modernisation de la ville, l'allée sorcière avait été caché par plus de sort et le pub était devenu le sasse entre les deux mondes.

Il jeta un petit coup d'oeil sur le mur au dessus du bar, se demandant si... Oui ! La marque que Salazard et lui avaient fait lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés quand ils étaient ivre (ça devait être au sujet de la différence entre les crapauds et les grenouille, s'il se souvenait bien.) était toujours là, au-dessus des tonneaux. Il sourit au souvenir des nombreuses cuites qu'il s'était pris avec l'homme. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Helga ou Rowena (Vlad) les avaient engueulé à ce sujet. Le fait que Vladimir lui ait fait la gueule pendant presque toute cette vie parce qu'il l'accusait de ne pas l'avoir prévenu qu'il y avait des chances qu'il se réincarne en fille n'avait pas beaucoup aidé non plus. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'ils aient choisi de se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre jusqu'à leur cinquantaine où Vlad avait enfin arrêté de faire la tête et était revenu vers lui. La disparition de sa fille, Helena, devait y être pour quelque chose. Ils avaient réussi à avoir un fils ensemble avant de mourir.

Il sortit de ses pensées en arrivant devant le bar, tenant toujours la main de Harry. Le barman leva les yeux du verre qu'il essuyait et demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, p'tits ?

_ Ma mère a assez mal prit le fait qu'on soit des sorciers comme sa sœur, la mère de Haraldr, et nous a laissé ici en disant que ce n'était pas la peine de revenir. Est-ce qu'il serait possible de réserver une chambre pour le reste de l'été ? Je ne sais pas s'il y a une banque ici ou quelle est le type d'argent que les sorciers utilisent, mais je supposes que les parents de Haraldr doivent lui avoir laisser un petit quelque chose et que ça sera suffisent pour payer...

Il avait sa meilleur expression d'innocence et de légère détresse alors que Harry suppliait le barman en ayant l'air totalement misérable. Le barman sembla s'énerver en entendant leurs ennuis, mais répondit doucement :

_ Bien sûr p'tit qu'vous pouvez rester. Je ne vais pas laisser deux gosses à la rue comme ça. Je peux vous montrer le chemin vers Diagon Alley et vous indiquer la banque. Elle est difficile à rater donc vous devriez la trouver facilement. Mais vous êtes sûrs de pouvoirs vous débrouiller tout seuls dehors ?

_ Oh oui, monsieur. On sait se défendre et on a l'habitude de faire le trajet entre notre école primaire et notre maison tout seuls.

Il hocha lentement la tête, semblant encore hésiter à laisser deux enfants de onze ans se débrouiller sans surveillance dans l'allée. Mais il fit finalement le tour du bar et les conduisit à l'arrière. Là, il sortit sa baguette et tapota les briques dans un ordre précis. Une arcade s'ouvrit dans le mur et Dimitri vit la mâchoire de Harry se décrocher.

Il eut un sourire en coin en redécouvrant l'allée. Elle avait bien changé depuis sa dernière visite. De vrais boutiques s'alignaient le long de la rue menant à Gringotts où elle se séparait en deux branches différentes. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, il s'agissait juste d'une place de marché avec des étales et une vraie boutique ici ou là. Et il y avait seulement de simple sorts pour confondre les moldu qui s'approchaient trop près parce qu'à l'époque il n'y avait pas encore de sort repousse-moldu que Rowena avait créé vers la fin de sa vie.

Ça avait été une des raisons principales évoquées par Salazard pour que les parents des nés-moldu ne soient pas autorisé à venir au château car plus de moldu connaissaient l'emplacement de l'école, et plus il y avait de risque qu'ils se fassent attaquer. Il avait obtenu sa preuve quand une armée moldu avait assiégé le château après qu'un parent, qui avait été autorisé sur leurs terres, les ait balancé. Inutile de dire que le basilic de Salasard avait été bien nourri et que ses talents de nécromancien avait apporté tout une armée d'armure « enchantée » juste après la fin de la bataille qui servirent par la suite à défendre le château. Le transfert d'âme dans des objets et les sorts de contrôle étaient vraiment pratiques pour lui.

Oui, il était un peu sadique. Et alors ? Il avait le droit. C'était pour la science ! Ou plutôt l'art de la nécromancie. On ne faisait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs et il voulait savoir ce que ça ferait de créé une armée d'armure en y attachant des âmes. Le résultat avait été plus que satisfaisant.

Ils remercièrent le barman, Tom, et se mirent en route. Pas une seule fois il ne lâcha la main de Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la banque. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'approcha d'un des gobelins derrière le comptoir et s'éclaircit la gorge. Quand le gobelin le fixa, il dit dans leur langue :

_ _ **Je voudrais réclamer le compte de Dimitri Romanov.**_

Le gobelin se figea et pâlit légèrement. Mais il se reprit rapidement et dit :

_ _ **Je vois. Vous savez que si vous n'êtes pas qui vous dites que vous êtes, les conséquences seront graves.**_

_ _**J'en ai parfaitement conscience.**_

Le gobelin hocha la tête avant d'en appeler un autre et de lui ordonner de les guider. Ils suivirent le gobelin jusqu'au bureau du directeur de la banque qui pâlit légèrement quand le gobelin lui apprit la raison de leur présence.

_ Entrez. Lequel de vous deux est le candidat ?

Dimitri s'avança et le gobelin hocha la tête. Il sortit d'un tiroir un petit orbe d'onyx monté sur une pyramide de verre. Dimitri mit la main sur l'orbe et sentit aussitôt l'objet s'activer. Il l'avait créé lui-même pour identifier les âmes. Pour une raison inconnu, l'âme reconnaissait toujours le nom qu'un individu recevait à la naissance, sauf si ce nom était magiquement changé par la suite. L'artefact analysait l'âme pour voir la liste de nom qu'avait porté une âme durant toute son existence. Il en avait créé un pour chaque banque gobeline et les avaient confié au chef avec instruction de ne les utiliser qu'avec sa permission ou si quelqu'un affirmait être sa réincarnation.

La liste de ses noms apparut comme il s'y attendait pour arriver à Dimitri Romanov qui était le second de la liste, après celui de Marcus Junius Brutus. Ouais, il avait été un connard de traître dans sa première vie. Un problème avec ça ?

En voyant les résultats, le chef gobelin hocha la tête avant de claquer des doigts. Plusieurs dossiers apparurent avec des boîtes et un trousseau de clef.

_ Je suppose que vous voulez qu'on transfert vos affaires depuis la branche de...

_ Australie.

_ Depuis le bureau australien jusque notre banque.

_ En effet. Et je souhaite récupérer les coffres restant de Godric Gryffindor. Mon coffre personnel devrait toujours être gelé si je ne me trompe pas.

_ En effet. Mais l'un de vos descendant a dilapidé une bonne partie du coffre familiale et les autres se sont assuré qu'il soit totalement vidé.

_ Je vois... Combien y a-t-il d'héritier potentiels et à quand remonte le dernier lord ? J'avais pourtant mis en place des critères strictes pour ma succession.

_ En ce moment, considérant la tendance des sorciers à toujours se marier entre eux, il y a une vingtaine d'héritier potentiel, aucun d'entre eux ne le sachant. Le dernier Lord remonte à il y a deux siècle et il a essayé de renflouer les comptes de la famille, mais a tout léguer à son fils en pensant qu'il serait responsable avec cette fortune. Il ne l'a pas été. Tous les lord qu'il y a eu respectaient les critères, sinon ils n'auraient pas pu entrer le coffre familiale. Cependant, votre coffre personnel est resté intouché et a continué à accumuler les intérêts.

_ Je vois... Très bien. Je voudrais une liste d'héritier potentiels. Pour le moment, je veux un test d'héritage et un test généalogique. Pour mon cousin et moi.

Le gobelin regarda enfin Harry qui était resté assis silencieusement tout du long.

_ Et qui est-ce ?

_ Harry Potter.

Le gobelin sursauta en entendant ce nom et fixa son regard encore plus intensément sur le garçon. Dimitri devina qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il attira l'attention du gobelin en relâchant lentement sa magie.

_ Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur mon cousin, dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

.

-sSs-

.

Il ne revenait pas de l'idiotie des sorciers anglais ! Comme si un enfant de un an avait le moindre contrôle sur sa magie ou même les capacités cognitives nécessaires à la compréhension de la situation dans laquelle Harry s'était trouvé ! L'élever au rang de héros national était totalement stupide !

Heureusement qu'il avait dissimulé l'identité de son cousin, sinon ils auraient été assailli de tous les côtés par des sorciers pensant que Harry était un héro. Quelle connerie !

Ils avaient ensuite appris que l'actuel directeur de Poudlard, Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore (et d'où venait ce Brian totalement random franchement ?) s'était déclaré le gardien magique de Harry pour sa prétendu protection alors qu'il n'était même pas listé sur le testament de Lily et James Potter. C'était lui qui avait déposé Harry chez les Dursley, et lui qui avait géré les finances des Potter et les sièges que possédait la famille au Wizengamot depuis la mort des Potter. Il avait exigé une liste des lois pour lesquelles il avait voté, des transactions qu'il avait effectué et de tous les éditeurs qui avaient écris sur Harry sans demander la permission au préalable. Et il s'était aussi assuré de s'émanciper et de récupérer la garde magique de son cousin.

Les gobelins l'avaient bien entendu aidé. Il était un client de longue date. Et un client dangereux en plus de ça.

Ils l'avaient même aidé gracieusement quand il avait dit qu'un morceau d'âme de Vladimir se trouvait dans leur banque. Ils l'avaient guidé dans les tunnels jusqu'au bon offre et il avait récupéré le morceau d'âme, ainsi que la coupe d'Helga, le plaçant avec l'autre pour qu'ils fusionnent ensemble naturellement.

En parlant de son abruti d'amant... Il allait lui passer le pire savon de toutes ses vies pour ses conneries !

Vladimir, alias Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord foutu Voldemort, avait trouvé le moyen de perde son putain de corps !

Et il était en colère. D'autant plus que sa folie l'avait poussé à déclarer la guerre pour prendre le pouvoir et à tuer les parents de Harry. Non mais sérieusement, quand il n'était pas là pour le rappeler à l'ordre, Vladimir agissait vraiment stupidement. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser seul pour une vie.

Prendre le pouvoir, d'accord. Mais faire une putain de guerre pour atteindre cet objectif ? Absolument pas d'accord. Il y avait beaucoup de moyen bien plus discrets pour ça pour dominer le monde.

Dimitri soupira... Ils étaient de retour au Chaudron Baveur et s'étaient installés dans leur chambre commune. En chemin, ils s'étaient arrêtés à la librairie pour acheter des livres sur l'histoire du dernier siècle et la guerre pour en apprendre plus.

Mais Harry avait la tête ailleurs et Dimitri le comprenait un peu. Ça devait être dur d'apprendre que l'amant de son mentor qu'on a promis d'aider était celui qui avait tué ses parents.

_ Haraldr ? Tu vas bien ?

Le garçon sursauta et Dimitri soupira. Il allait tuer son amant... Mais Harry répondit doucement :

_ Je crois... Enfin, je ne savais pas que mes parents... Ils étaient des gens bien.

_ Je n'en doute pas. Je suis désolé pour ce que Vlad a fait... Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus aider.

Harry secoua alors vivement la tête, un air de détermination sur le visage.

_ Non. Je t'ai promis. Et ce n'est pas Vladimir qui a tué mes parents, c'est Voldemort. Et tu as dis qu'il avait perdu la tête en détruisant son âme. Si on la répare, alors il sera de nouveau Vladimir et pas Voldemort.

Dimitri lui sourit doucement avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Harry était vraiment un brave garçon. Même si Dimitri estimait que sa volonté de l'aider venait plus de sa loyauté et de sa reconnaissance envers lui. Il évita donc de lui dire que le lien entre Vladimir et lui était très faible et qu'il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent que réparer son âme allait lui rendre tout ses souvenirs. Même s'il renforçait déjà le lien avec les morceaux qu'il avait en sa possession, il n'était pas sûr de sa solidité ni de son efficacité.

Mais il espérait vraiment que Vladimir allait retrouver ses souvenirs. Sinon, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de le tuer ou mettre son corps en stase le temps que son âme soit totalement réparée.

Mais comme cet idiot n'avait plus de corps...

_ Il faut juste qu'on rassemble les morceaux et qu'on lui donne un corps, non ?

_ Haraldr. Rassembler les morceaux, c'est une chose. Lui donner un corps, c'en est une autre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Je suis un nécromancien. Je m'occupe des âmes et de tout ce qui n'est pas sur le plan physique. Je ne me suis jamais intéressé au corps.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de comprendre.

_ Tu... Tu ne sais pas comment lui rendre un corps ?

_ Pas la moindre idée. Ce n'est pas mon domaine d'expertise. De nous trois, il n'y en avait qu'un pour s'intéresser de près à l'aspect physique de la vie.

_ Qui ?

_ Vladimir.

_ Donc... Tu ne peux pas lui rendre un corps. Et Vladimir est le seul à savoir comment faire. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Dimitri réfléchit un moment. Il n'y avait que deux options réalistes. Il finit par répondre lentement :

_ Voldemort doit avoir prévu cette éventualité, donc il doit avoir un plan pour retrouver un corps si une situation comme celle-ci se présente. Donc on peut simplement attendre qu'il retrouve un corps tout seul, le capturer et réparer son âme. Sinon, on peut chercher un moyen de lui rendre un corps nous même. Mais ce n'est pas le genre de chose pour lequel je suis doué donc on risque d'avoir du mal. C'est à peu près les deux options qu'on a...

_ Donc, on cherche un moyen de le faire nous-même. Et si Voldemort y arrive avant qu'on trouve, alors on le capture et on le répare.

_ C'est le plan, en gros.

Harry soupira mais hocha la tête. Ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil à tous les livres qu'ils avaient acheté. Autant se mettre au travail immédiatement pour en apprendre plus sur le monde sorcier anglais.

Les années suivantes allaient être très longues.

Et il devait se rappeler d'écarteler Vlad dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _À la prochaine !_

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	5. Chapter 4

_Salut à tous !_

 _Voici le chapitre 4_

.

Remarques :

.

J'ai eu un mal fou à faire ce chapitre donc désolée s'il est un peu maladroit. Les choses commencent vraiment dans le suivant.

Je ne comptes pas faire de bashing Dumbledore. Je vais juste pointer la stupidité des sorciers.

Merci Maelle pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des fanatiques !

Wellone : j'ai absolument pas compris ce que tu voulais dire dans ton com'

Je me demande si l'un de vous va comprendre qui sont les deux dont je parles à la fin de ce chapitre. L'un est évident, l'autre totalement prit au hasard pour le fun.

Merci à deux lecteurs (lectrices ?) d'avoir précisé une erreur sur Hedwige.

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 4 : Départ pour Poudlard.

.

Ils avaient passé les six derniers jours à lire et à se renseigner sur le monde magique et l'histoire anglaise des deux derniers siècles. Les choses avaient énormément changées depuis la dernière fois que Dimitri avait été dans le pays. Bien sûr, il avait entendu vaguement parlé de l'Angleterre par le passé dans d'autres pays, mais il ne s'intéressait pas trop à l'international. Il était assez occupé avec ses recherches et la supervision des pays qu'il avait sous son contrôle. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait du faire assassiner un dirigent ou avait du endiguer une révolution et surveiller de près des successeurs incapables qui ne savaient rien à la politique. Plus d'une fois il s'était fait passé pour un tuteur pour enseigner aux jeunes comment faire leur travail.

Il aurait dû garder un œil sur l'Angleterre. Et aussi sur Poudlard. Le pays se vantait d'avoir la meilleur communauté magique, mais il ne voyait que des idiots plein de préjudices qui ne prenaient pas la peine d'évoluer. Comparer au dernier pays où il avait été, l'Australie, l'Angleterre était pathétique. En Australie, on commençait à développer ce qu'on appelait la technomagie, un mélange de technologie moldu et de magie. Ils avaient commencé à fermer un peu plus leurs frontières pour pouvoir fusionner un peu mieux avec les moldu et avoir leur aide pour mélanger technologie et magie. Pour le moment, seuls quelques scientifiques et ingénieurs étaient au courants, mais ils avaient faits des progrès incroyables ! Ils avaient même créé un objet qu'il adorait et qui pourrait remplacer les balais un jour. Ils appelaient ça un Hoverboard, c'était une planche, comme un skateboard, pouvant flotter dans les air. D'ailleurs, son existence avait du fuité parce qu'il en avait vu un dans un film qu'il avait vu à la télé.

Et Poudlard... Par Circé, Poudlard... Il allait devoir avoir une discussion très sérieuse avec un certain choixpeau. Et aussi avec les fantômes tant qu'il y sera. La moitié des matières avaient été supprimée. Il était considéré comme un saint et le nom de Salazard était traîné dans la poussière, ce qui était ironique parce qu'il était un putain de nécromancien et que tout le monde semblait l'avoir oublié. La maison d'Helga était considérée comme celle des faibles et idiots, la pauvre, il n'osait même pas pensé à ce que son portrait pouvait ressentir en voyant ça. Et Sally devait se retourner dans sa tombe avec la mauvaise réputation qu'avait sa maison. En fait, seule celle de Rowena a gardé un minimum son but d'origine.

Mais en parlant de Sally...

Dimitri regarda la boîte en bois posée sur la table basse se trouvant dans leur chambre. Harry était assis en face de lui et attendait patiemment qu'il explique ce qui se trouvait dans la boîte. Il l'avait reçu ce matin par un hibou de Gringotts, visiblement, le transfert de ses affaires avait prit plus de temps que prévu.

Il ouvrit la boîte, dévoilant cinq anneaux simples de cinq couleurs différentes.

_ Ce sont des bagues de stockages créées en Corée au douzième siècle. Ce n'est pas très répandu en dehors de l'Asie, mais elles sont extrêmement utiles. Une bague peut stocker jusqu'à cent paquets de cent objets. Par exemple, cent livres prennent une place. C'est très utile, même s'il y a une limite au poids et la taille d'un objet qu'on peut mettre dedans. Un château ou même une maison ne tiendrait pas dans un bloque. Je les utilises pour stocker mes affaires, c'est plus simple et moins visible que des malles. Je les ai enchanté personnellement pour reconnaître non pas le sang, mais l'âme de ceux autorisés à les utilisées.

_ Pourquoi ce n'est pas plus répandu que ça ? Ça a l'air super utile !

_ Parce que les européens sont des idiots arrogants qui pensent que leur sac, bourses et malles équipés de sortilège d'extension sont bien meilleur que ce qu'on peut faire à l'étranger. Il y a aussi le fait que les Asiatiques n'aiment pas partager leurs secrets et que la vente de bague de stockage est surveillée car on peut facilement commettre des vols avec elles. À vrai dire, il n'y a que les très riches qui peuvent s'en procurer et ceux qui passent une inspection. Il faut aussi signer un contrat statufiant qu'on ne les utilisera pas à des fins criminelles.

Harry hocha la tête.

_ Je vois. Donc, à quoi correspondent les couleurs ?

_ La bleue contient mes vêtements, pour tout âge et style. La verte, mes ingrédients pour potion et mes potions. La rouge est ma bibliothèque. La jaune contient des artefacts magique. Et enfin la noire renferme les objets importants auxquels je tiens le plus.

Il prit la noir et l'enfila. Il se concentra ensuite et une illusion apparu en face de lui, montrant les bloques contenus dans la bague. Il sélectionna celui contenant d'autres bague et en fit sortir deux. Il les tendit ensuite à Harry en faisant disparaître l'illusion.

_ Tiens, celles-là sont pour toi. Tes affaires scolaires iront dans ta malle pour garder les apparences, mais tu peux utiliser ces deux bagues pour garder des choses importantes. Utilise l'une d'elle pour ranger tes livres, autant éviter qu'on nous interroge sur certains d'entre eux.

Harry hocha la tête avant d'enfiler les deux bagues. Dimitri lui expliqua ensuite comment les utiliser. Son cousin apprenait toujours aussi vite et il le laissa bientôt ranger ses deux inventaires.

Dimitri retourna donc à ses bagues et en vérifia le contenu. Lorsqu'il arriva à celui de la bague noire, il sortit un objet bien précis pour l'observer. Il s'agissait d'un globe de verre de la taille d'un poing. Des centaines de milliers de filaments argentés flottaient à l'intérieur, dégageant une légère lumière qui dansait tout autour d'eux. Harry leva les yeux en voyant la lumière et fixé l'orbe avec curiosité.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Ceci, Harry, c'est un projet sur lequel je suis depuis près de dix siècles. Ce que tu vois dans cet orbe, ce sont tous les souvenirs de Sally. On a commencé à copier ses souvenirs dans cet orbe après avoir créé Poudlard et on les a copié une fois par mois jusqu'à sa mort. On a fait la même chose avec ceux de Helga.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ On voulait voir si réintroduire tous les souvenirs d'une personne dans l'âme de sa prochaine réincarnation parviendrait à briser le filtre ou se contenterait de juste rendre ses souvenirs de cette vie spécifique à la personne en question.

_ Oh... Tu as toujours la sphère. Donc ça veut dire que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de vérifier la théorie ?

_ Pas encore, non. C'est assez rare de tomber deux fois sur la même âme. J'espère juste que je vais croiser celle de Sally ou d'Helga quand on ira à Poudlard. Ça pourrait être amusant qu'on y soit tous les trois.

Harry eut un reniflement amusé à ça. Oh oui ! Ça risquait d'être intéressant si trois fondateurs sur quatre se retrouvaient à l'école et voyaient à quelle point les choses s'étaient détériorées. La société anglaise ne risquait pas de s'en sortir. Et si en plus Dimitri réussissait à réparer Vladimir...

_ Est-ce que c'est normal si j'ai étrangement envie de plaindre le monde magique anglais ? Mais aussi de leur dire « bien fait pour vous bande d'abrutie » quand l'apocalypse s'abattra sur eux ?

_ Totalement normal.

Dimitri tapota la tête de son cousin avec un sourire attendri. Il grandissait tellement bien.

_ Dis... Tu crois que les fantômes de Poudlard apprécieraient Ghostbuster ?

Et il fallait toujours qu'il casse le moment en évoquant une de ses références... Dimitri soupira. Harry ne serait pas son cousin s'il n'était pas comme ça, c'est ce qui faisait son charme.

.

-sSs-

.

Harry se réveilla en grognant face à la lumière du soleil envahissant la chambre. Il se redressa en grommelant et en se frottant les yeux. Il mit un instant à se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dimitri ne l'avait pas réveillé à l'aube pour aller courir. Et il n'y avait personne dans la chambre.

Méfiant, il se leva, s'habilla, s'assura que son bandeau était en place, et sortit de la chambre. Il descendit dans la pièce principale et, ne voyant Dimitri nul part, se dirigea vers Tm, le barman.

_ Bonjour m'sieur Tom.

_ Ah ! Bonjour Haraldr. Tu cherches ton cousin ?

_ Oui. Vous savez où il est ?

_ Il est dans une des salles privées. Il a dit qu'il viendrait te chercher quand il aura terminé.

_ Oh, je vois. Est-ce que je peux avoir du jus de citrouille et un toast s'il vous plaît ?

Le barman hocha la tête avant de le servir. Harry mangea en silence en se demandant ce que pouvait bien préparer son cousin. Il finit par hausser les épaules et sortit un livre de rune pour débutant, autant étudier un peu en l'attendant.

Une heure plus tard, vers midi, Dimitri entra dans la salle, se dirigea vers lui et lui attrapa le bras avant de le tirer vers la salle privée d'où il venait. Harry se laissa faire sans protester.

Il fut surpris de voir un festin pour deux, trois cadeaux et un énorme gâteau chocolat / myrtille de posés sur la table.

_ Joyeux anniversaire Haraldr !

Il sursauta avant d'éclater de rire. Il avait oublié son propre anniversaire ! Il sourit joyeusement avant de prendre Dimitri dans ses bras.

_ Merci beaucoup Dim ! Il ne fallait pas...

_ Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu as onze ans aujourd'hui, il faut fêter ça. Tom a été assez gentil de nous réserver la salle et m'a permis d'utiliser sa cuisine pour faire le gâteau. Aller, vient, mangeons.

Harry hocha la tête, toujours avec le sourire, avant de s'asseoir. Ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, se détendant. Et à la fin, Dimitri alluma les bougies sur le gâteau et lui chanta « Happy Birthday » en étant totalement faux, comme d'habitude.

De Dimitri, il reçu une montre à gousset sorcière enchantée pour être incassable et une chouette de neige qu'il appela rapidement Hedwige. Et bien entendu, Harry ne put s'empêcher de passer un contrat avec sa chouette, la rajoutant au sceau de ses contrats sur sa main, ce qui augmenta l'intelligence déjà anormale de l'animal et leur créa un lien mentale permettant à Harry de la comprendre totalement et savoir si elle était blessée ou en danger en plus de leur donner à chacun la capacité de savoir en permanence la direction dans laquelle l'autre se trouvait.

Tom, le barman, lui avait offert une ceinture multifonction avec trois poches et la place pour mettre une gaine de baguette, à sa plus grande surprise. Il l'adora aussitôt. Les deux autres cadeaux étaient de la part de Hermione Granger, qu'ils avaient rencontré alors qu'elle venait visiter l'allée pour la première fois avec ses parents et une professeur de Poudlard. Elle s'était perdu et ils l'avaient aidée à se retrouver, discutant au passage du monde magique et Dimitri lui donnant quelques conseils pratiques. Elle était revenues plusieurs fois après et ils lui avaient servi de guide. Elle lui avait offert un simple paquet de friandise sans sucre et une figurine collector d'un noctali.

Il sourit en voyant le cadeau et se fit une note de la remercier quand il la verra la prochaine fois. Dimitri lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir aujourd'hui car elle était chez des cousins avec ses parents.

En simple, son anniversaire s'était bien passé et il était content.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans l'allée à acheter le reste de leurs fournitures scolaires. Ils arrivèrent finalement au magasin de baguettes.

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de baguette, j'en ai plusieurs qui me viennent d'autres vies et fonctionnent parfaitement bien, mais ça serait suspect si je n'en achetais pas une, commenta Dimitri.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi on doit quand même en acheter, on peut faire de la magie sans...

_ Parce que les sorciers sont des idiots et que la loi interdit la magie sans baguette pour que le gouvernement puisse mieux contrôler la population, quitte à affaiblir leurs pouvoirs ?

Harry soupira en hochant la tête et ils entrèrent dans le magasin.

Ils en ressortirent une heure plus tard avec deux baguettes et en laissant derrière eux un vendeur perplexe. Dimitri avait reçu la baguette jumelle de celle de Tom Riddle. Le vendeur semblait s'attendre à ce que ce soit Harry qui la reçoive, sa surprise avait été amusante. Mais en même temps, ils étaient « âmes soeurs » donc c'était normal si leurs baguettes étaient liées. Harry en avait obtenu une en bois de cyprès et nerf de dragon.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à Fortescu pour une glace avant d'aller au royaume des hibou. Dimitri acheta une chouette effraie brune mâle qu'il nomma Vestnik.

Ils rentrèrent donc au Chaudron Baveur dans le but de se retirer dans leur chambre et d'écrire leur lettre d'acceptation à Poudlard, quand il le sentit. Il se figea et fixa le bar où un homme portant un turban buvait une bière au beurre. Harry s'arrêta à côté de lui et demanda doucement en russe :

_ **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

_ **L'homme au turban. Il est possédé.**

_ **Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

_ **Rien. Je reconnaîtrait cette âme entre mille.**

Harry prit une inspiration brusque en comprenant aussitôt.

_ **Vladimir...**

Dimitri hocha la tête avant de prendre un air normal et de s'approcher du bar.

_ Bonsoir monsieur Tom.

_ Oh ! Dimitri, Haraldr, vous êtes revenu. Vous voulez votre dîner dans votre chambre ou ici ?

_ On redescendra pour le prendre ici, répondit Dimitri.

_ Je voulais juste vous remercier pour le cadeau, fit timidement Harry. Vous n'étiez vraiment pas obligé.

_ Ah ! Ce n'est rien, petit. C'était juste une vieille ceinture oubliée par un client qui traînait dans le coin. Tient, tant que vous êtes là, je vous présente le professeur Quirell, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'homme au turban à côté d'eux. Professeur, ces deux petits commencent l'école cette année.

L'homme se tourna vers eux et eut un sourire nerveux. Il était en apparence nerveux et l'air apeuré par sa propre ombre, mais les deux garçons pouvaient voir à travers sa comédie assez facilement. Dimitri tendit sa main.

_ Bonjour professeur, je suis Dimitri Smith et lui c'est mon cousin Haraldr.

_ En... Enchanté... Mess... Messi... Messieurs Smith.

_ Sacré béguètement... Y a pas un sort pour régler ce genre de problème ? demanda Harry. Ça doit être difficile de suivre vos cours si vous n'arrivez pas à aligner deux mots...

Dimitri lui donna un taquet derrière la tête :

_ Haraldr, soit un peu plus poli et moins brusque s'il te plaît... Désolé professeur, mon cousin a tendance à être très franc. Il ne pourrait pas mentir pour sauver sa vie.

_ Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de savoir ? Tu le fais assez bien pour deux.

Dimitri roula les yeux avant de se tourner vers le professeur.

_ Quelle matière enseignez-vous, professeur ?

_ La Dé... Défen... Défense contre l... l... les fff forces du mmm mal.

_ Je vois. Une matière inintéressante... J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner. Mais là, on doit envoyer nos lettres d'acceptation, donc au revoir.

_ Au revoir, dit Harry.

Ils se levèrent et partirent. Une fois dans leur chambre, Dimitri soupira.

_ Je sens que l'année va être longue. Il va falloir trouver pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il voudrait venir à Poudlard.

_ Peut-être qu'il sait que je commence cette année et veut finir le travail ?

Dimitri pencha la tête sur le côté, pensivement.

_ Hum... Possible. Mais il doit y avoir autre chose, il va falloir ouvrir l'œil.

_ Tu ne comptes pas récupérer ce morceau ou le mélanger aux deux autres ?

_ Non, pas tout de suite. C'est l'âme principale, donc si on veut le laisser retrouver un corps, il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille. Et je ne peux pas le fusionné avec les deux autres immédiatement, ça prend du temps pour qu'une âme se répare.

Harry hocha la tête et ils se mirent à écrire leurs lettres d'acceptation. Harry se contenta de dire qu'il acceptait dans la sienne, mais Dimitri avait une requête.

.

Professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard.

Après avoir reçu ma lettre d'invitation à Poudlard, je suis allé à la banque avec mon cousin, Harry Potter, afin de voir ce que ses parents lui avaient laissé. En y étant, j'ai appris qu'on pouvait changer son nom dans le monde magique et c'est ce que j'ai fais.

Je déteste le nom Dudley Dursley qui est totalement ridicule et je l'ai donc changé pour Dimitri Evans.

Est-ce qu'il est possible d'aller à Poudlard sous mon nouveau nom ?

Que ce soit possible ou non, j'accepte ma place à Poudlard et je serais bien présent le 1er Septembre.

Respectueusement,

Dimitri Evans (Dudley Dursley)

.

Il se relu et hocha la tête avant de tendre la lettre à son hibou. Les deux oiseaux s'envolèrent et ils les regardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaissent.

_ Bien. Si on se remettait à lire ? Il vaudrait mieux avoir lu nos manuel de cours avant le début de l'année.

Harry hocha la tête avec une moue boudeuse. Il voulait commencer ses livres d'arithmancie et de runes pour faire son rituel d'invocation. Mais il obéi néanmoins.

.

-sSs-

.

Dimitri avait reçu une réponse positive de la part du professeur McGonagall et était donc inscrit officiellement sous son nouveau nom.

Haraldr et lui était donc dans un compartiment du train, attendant le départ. Tom leur avait indiqué comment entrer sur le quais et Dimitri avait insisté pour qu'ils partent une heure à l'avance pour pouvoir se réserver un compartiment. Il voulait aussi scanner les âmes des familles et élèves, juste au cas où il trouverait l'une de ses vieilles connaissances dont il avait les globes de souvenirs.

Alors que les sifflet du trains indiquaient le départ imminent, il se souvint de quelque chose et sortit un bracelet de cuir de son sac. Il était noir, large d'une demi-dizaine de centimètre et avait le symbole druidique de l'arbre et du pentacle inversé avec une pierre noire au centre. Il le tendit à Harry qui le prit en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

_ Je l'ai enchanté pour mettre une illusion sur ta main. Mets-le.

Harry s'exécuta et retira son gant droit. Il envoya une impulsion de magie dans le bracelet pour l'activer et la pierre brilla brièvement. La marque de ses contrat fut recouverte par une illusion montrant une cicatrice de brûlure sur tout le dos de sa main, une partie du poignet et les premières phalanges de ses doigts, sauf pour le pousse et l'index qui étaient totalement marqués. Il cligna des yeux avant de fixer Dimitri, attendant une explication.

_ Comme ça, si tu enlève tes gants, personne ne verra la marque. Et tu peux utiliser l'excuse de vouloir cacher la brûlure pour porter tes gants en permanence. Tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé notre première année d'école primaire ?

_ Oui... Donc j'ai eu cette brûlure là ?

_ C'est ça.

Il lui sourit et le remercia. Dimitri se contenta de hocher la tête avant de sortir un livre. Ils s'installèrent donc dans un silence confortable.

Dimitri sondait toujours le train quand il sentit quelque chose et eut un large sourire.

_ Est-ce que l'apocalypse approche ?

_ Pourquoi tu demandes ça Haraldr ?

_ Ton sourire est flippant.

Il sourit encore plus largement avant de répondre en chantonnant :

_ Helga et Sally sont ici.

Harry soupira, l'année allait être longue. Et il devait se préparer au chaos qui allait sans aucun doute se déclencher. Mais bon... La vie serait ennuyeuse sans un peu de chaos. Alors il comptait bien en profiter.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	6. Chapter 5

_Désolée pour le retard !_

 _Voici donc le chapitre 5 !_

.

 **Remarques** :

.

Merci beaucoup pour vos review, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Les paroles en **russe** sont en **gras** dans le texte et la « communication mentale » est entre guillemets.

Je crois que c'est tout...

Hum... J'ai juste repris mon habitude des cliff !

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 5 : Cavalier number two.

.

Le train n'était en route que depuis une dizaine de minutes quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Dimitri dit à la personne d'entrer, reconnaissant l'âme de Hermione.

_ Dimitri ! Haraldr ! Je vous cherchais.

_ Bonjour Hermione, dit Dimitri. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ?

Elle hocha la tête alors que Harry la saluait aussi. Elle entra et les garçons lévitèrent sa malle dans les porte-bagages.

_ Comment s'est passé ta fin d'été ?

_ Très bien. J'ai lu tous les livres que tu m'as conseillé en plus des manuels. Ils étaient vraiment très intéressant et j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire quand tu m'as dis que ce qui était écrit dans un livre n'était pas forcément vrai. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir autant d'opinions différentes sur un seul sujet.

Dimitri sourit en entendant ça. Hermione était brillante, mais sa foi absolu en les livres et les figures d'autorité l'empêchait de développé tout son potentiel. Il lui avait donc indiquer quatre livres différents sur les loup-garous, quatre sur l'histoire du dixième siècle et quatre autres sur la théorie derrière la magie noire. Ils avaient tous un point de vue différents selon les auteurs.

_ Je suis content que tu ai compris. Apprendre dans les livres est bien et te permettra de passer tes classes, mais savoir aussi distinguer le vrai du faux est important.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant avant de demander :

_ Et vous ? Comment était la fin de l'été ?

_ Pas trop mal, répondit Harry. Mais Dim nous as fais travailler toutes les matières de l'école... On a passé plus de temps à étudier qu'autre chose.

_ Oh ! Arrête de te plaindre. Tu es juste déçu de ne pas avoir eut beaucoup de temps pour apprendre les runes et l'arithmancie.

_ Tu essaye d'apprendre deux sujets de troisième année ?

_ Oui, répondit-il en rougissant. J'ai un projet que je veux réaliser, mais j'ai besoin de solides connaissances en rune et arithmancie pour ça.

_ C'est génial ! On pourrait apprendre tous les trois en avance. Enfin... Si ça ne dérange pas notre travail scolaire normal.

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire et Hermione et lui commencèrent à discuter enthousiasment sur le sujet, son cousin montrant ses quelques livres de débutant. Dimitri s'installa confortablement dans son siège et sortit son livre d'histoire sur ce siècle pour lire un peu. Il espérait vraiment que le professeur d'histoire savait faire son travail.

Une sorcière poussant un chariot plein de friandises passa à midi et Dimitri leur acheta des chocogrenouilles et de la patte à citrouille. Ils avaient prévu des sandwich pour le voyage parce que Dimitri ne savait pas s'il y aurait de la nourriture en vente et si elle serait saine. Ils mangèrent dans un silence confortable.

Des coups à la porte de leur compartiment les fit lever la tête et Dimitri eut un large sourire en sentant qui se trouvait derrière. Harry soupira, Cavalier de l'Apocalypse numéro deux donc... Il ouvrit la porte sur un garçon rondelet de leur âge à l'air affreusement timide et manquant totalement de confiance en soit.

_ Bon... Bonjour. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aurait vu un crapaud ? Le mien s'est enfuit.

Ils secouèrent la tête et le garçon baissa la tête, un air défaitiste sur le visage. Dimitri se leva et posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

_ Ne t'en fait pas. Je connais un sort qui peut t'aider.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Comment s'appelle ton crapaud ?

_ Trévor.

Dimitri hocha la tête avant de faire un mouvement de poignet, sa baguette tomba aussitôt dans sa main depuis l'étui attaché à son bras. Il fit un rapide mouvement en incantant :

_ Accio, Trevor le crapaud.

Rien ne se passa au début, mais alors que le garçon allait demander si le sort avait fonctionné, un croassement se fit entendre. Un crapaud était en train de voler à pleine vitesse vers eux.

_ Attrape-le.

Le garçon attrapa maladroitement le crapaud lorsqu'il arriva vers eux et sourit en le voyant. Il se tourna vers Dimitri avec un air de soulagement immense sur le visage.

_ Merci. Merci beaucoup.

_ De rien. Tu veux rester avec nous ?

Il hésita un moment.

_ Tu... Tu veux que je reste avec vous ?

_ Yeah, pourquoi pas. Aller, viens. T'as l'air sympa et d'avoir besoin d'amis.

Le garçon rougit avant de hocher lentement la tête. Il entra et s'assit à côté de Hermione, en face de Harry. Dimitri se rassit à côté de son cousin après avoir fermé la porte du compartiment.

_ Je suis Dimitri Evans. Lui, c'est mon cousin Haraldr. Et elle, c'est Hermione Granger.

_ Neville Longbottom. Vous êtes tous nès-moldu ?

_ Non, Dim et Hermione le sont, mais mes parents étaient sorciers. Ils sont morts pendant la guerre.

_ Oh. Désolé. Je n'ai pas connu les miens non plus.

Ils commencèrent à discuter tous les quatre et il devint vite apparent à Dimitri que Neville avait un gros manque de confiance en soi et qu'il était abusé. Il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais ce n'était pas normal pour un enfant d'être suspendu à la fenêtre et lâché du premier étage. D'accord, il avait rebondi, mais il aurait pu mourir. Même chose quand son oncle avait failli le noyer, ou l'asphyxier ou le transformer en passoire. Sa famille avait essayé de le tuer pour le forcer à faire de la magie accidentelle alors qu'elle devait venir naturellement ! Pas étonnant qu'on pense qu'il soit un squib ! Ils lui ont tellement mi la pression pour qu'il fasse de la magie qu'il l'a inconsciemment réprimée et ça s'est empiré quand ils ont commencé à le traiter de squib en permanence !

Il avait que Neville avait de la magie. Il pouvait la voir qui circulait dans le corps du garçon. Il restait juste à convaincre Neville qu'il en avait. Et il savait exactement comment faire.

_ Neville. Tu veux bien faire une petite expérience ?

_ Quel genre d'expérience ?

_ Rien de dangereux. Je veux juste te montrer quelque chose.

Neville hésita avant de hocher la tête. Il s'était détendu progressivement au fil des discussions et était suffisamment à l'aise pour lui faire confiance. C'était une bonne chose.

_ Je veux que tu fermes les yeux et que tu les gardes fermé, d'accord. Hermione, si tu veux le faire aussi, ferme les yeux.

Les deux fermèrent aussitôt les yeux, attendant. Dimitri prit une inspiration avant de commencer à tracer des symboles dans l'air. Il tendit sa magie vers les âmes des deux enfants et se connecta à eux. Il les vit frissonner, mais ils n'ouvrirent pas les yeux. Pour être prudent, il leur jeta un léger sort les empêchant d'ouvrir les yeux avant la fin de l'expérience. Une fois al connexion avec leurs âmes stables, il traça une autre série de runes dans les airs et activa la magie.

Les deux enfants eurent le souffle coupé et leur mâchoires tombèrent.

_ Qu'est-ce que... fit Hermione.

_ Vous voyez à travers mes yeux. Ne vous en faites pas, c'est totalement sans danger. Maintenant, Haraldr et moi on a une capacité spéciale. On peut voir la magie. Je vais vous montrer ce que ça donne, d'accord ?

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête. Hermione était visiblement excitée à l'idée de voir la magie et Neville semblait anxieux. Il ne voulait peut-être pas confirmer sa peur d'être un squib. Dimitri prit une inspiration avant de changer sa vision.

Les deux enfants lâchèrent une exclamation de surprise mais aussi d'émerveillement. Dimitri sourit avant de pointer Hermione avec son doigt, les laissant voir ce qu'il montrait.

_ Le courant Violet foncé qui circule dans le corps d'Hermione en passant par l'orbe violet dans sa poitrine est sa magie. L'orbe blanc juste à côté avec des filaments reliés à tous son corps, c'est son âme.

_ Wow... C'est ma magie...

_ Yep. Fait un lumos, pour voir.

Elle se hâta de chercher sa baguette à tâtons et la tint devant elle avant d'incanter :

_ Lumos.

Ils virent la magie se rassembler dans son bras avant de s'attacher à la baguette qui la fit sortir au bout sous forme de lumière.

_ Wow...

_ Yeah, impressionnant hein.

Il se tourna vers Harry.

_ Le courant vert dans Haraldr est sa magie. Haraldr, lance un lumos.

Il hocha la tête et il sentit les deux autres observer curieusement quand son cousin ne sortit pas sa baguette. Haraldr se concentra et sa magie s'accumula dans sa main avant qu'il ne l'expulse et qu'elle ne forme une balle de lumière au-dessus de sa main.

_ Vous voyez ? La magie, que vous utilisiez une baguette ou non, consomme toujours la même énergie pour un sort. Fait-le avec ta baguette.

Haraldr s'exécuta et ils virent qu'en effet, il n'avait pas utilisé plus de magie pour faire le sort sans baguette qu'avec.

_ Qui peut me dire quelle est alors la différence entre la magie sans baguette et la magie avec si ce n'est pas la puissance du sorcier.

_ C'est... La concentration ? demanda Neville.

_ Oui. Et il y a une deuxième chose.

_ Le contrôle, dit aussitôt Hermione.

_ Exactement. La puissance ne sert à rien si vous n'avez pas de contrôle.

Il se tourna vers Neville et pointa le courant d'énergie qui courait dans le garçon.

_ Ceci, Neville, est ta magie. Elle est le courant couleur terre. Tu la vois ?

Il hocha lentement la tête, stupéfait et totalement captivé par le courant.

_ Tu as de la magie. Et ton niveau de puissance se situe juste en dessous de Harry, à peine au-dessus de Hermione. Donc si Hermione peut faire un lumos, tu le peux aussi. Essaye pour voir. Tu as juste à vouloir allumer une lumière au bout de ta baguette.

Le garçon hocha la tête avec un peu d'hésitation avant de prendre maladroitement sa baguette. Il se concentra et ils virent la magie s'accumuler dans sa main. Puis il lança le sort. La magie se dirigea vers la baguette mais ne se connecta pas avec elle. Seul un filament réussi à passer et il ne permit pas d'allumer la lumière.

Dimitri fronça les sourcils alors que Neville paniquait.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que ma magie est cassée ?

_ Non. Il n'y a rien de grave avec toi ou ta magie. Ta baguette, où l'as-tu achetée ?

_ Ma grand-mère m'a dit de l'utilisée. Elle appartenait à mon père. Pourquoi ?

_ C'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier. Si elle n'est pas accordée avec ta magie, alors elle ne peut pas la conduire et elle ne fonctionne pas. Il te faut une baguette à ta main le plus rapidement possible. Sinon, tu auras du mal à faire de la magie toute ta vie.

Neville pâlit en entendant ça. Dimitri soupira avant de couper la connexion et de leur permettre d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

_ Ne t'en fait pas. J'en ai une ou deux en rab qu'on a récupéré dans le coffre de Haraldr. Peut-être que l'une d'entre elles conviendra.

Neville hocha lentement la tête et Dimitri tendit la main. Il ouvrit l'inventaire de la bague noire et sortit sa boîte de baguette. Il y avait les siennes et celles de ses amis qu'il avait gardé. Il en sélectionna une précise et la tendit à Neville.

_ Tient, Bois de chêne de nymphe et ventricule de dragon, 12cm, parfaite pour les sortilèges.

Neville prit prudemment la baguette et écarquilla les yeux en sentant un courant d'énergie le parcourir et en voyant des étincelles vertes et brunes sortir de son extrémité. Dimitri sourit joyeusement.

_ Du premier coup ! Bien joué. Tu peux la garder, elle est à toi maintenant.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui. Elle t'a choisi, elle ne me serait d'aucune utilité. Tu es son maître maintenant.

_ Mais ma grand-mère...

_ Ta grand-mère n'est pas obligée de savoir que tu utilise une baguette différente. Ta famille est horrible et aurait pu te tuer toutes ces années. Tu es un sorcier. Tu as de la magie. Tu n'es pas sans valeur. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Le garçon hocha lentement la tête, incertain.

_ Je n'ai rien entendu !

_ Oui ! Je suis un sorcier ! J'ai de la magie ! J'ai de la valeur !

Dimitri sourit et tapota la tête de Neville.

_ C'est bien. Je sens qu'on va être d'excellents amis tous les quatre.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Neville se détendit totalement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le conducteur annonça leur arrivée à Poudlard. Alors qu'ils sortaient, Harry demanda à voix basse :

_ **C'était celle d'un des deux autres fondateurs ?**

 **_ Oui. Celle de Helga.**

 **_ Donc, Nev est bien l'un des cavaliers de l'apocalypse.**

 **_ Oui. Mais je ne vais pas faire le transfert tout de suite. Je vais attendre un mois ou deux, le temps qu'il s'habitue à faire de la magie.**

Harry hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers l'homme immense qui appelait les premières années. Ils se mirent en route sur un chemin de terre tortueux et ils durent s'entraider plusieurs fois pour ne pas tomber e trébuchant. Et finalement, après un tournant, ils arrivèrent devant le lac et eurent leur première vue du château.

Dimitri fixa l'école et une légère vague de nostalgie le submergea. Poudlard avait été sa seconde école mais il y avait mit beaucoup d'effort et s'y était fait d'excellents amis. Il pouvait sentir les protections autour du château qui se reconnectaient à lui, échappant au contrôle du directeur actuel pour retourner vers leur vrai propriétaire. Il sourit en sentant la magie du château l'envelopper et en entendant toutes les cloches sonner pour célébrer son retour. Le château semblait avoir développé une demi-conscience, c'était intéressant. Et il semblait heureux de son retour.

Ils embarquèrent dans des barques, leur petit groupe restant soudé. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres bateaux, cherchant Salazard. Il sourit en fixant une des fille. Donc... Sally était une fille et Helga un garçon. Ça allait être fun. Il avait presque envie de rire comme un maniaque.

Harry lui donna un coup de côté dans le ventre et il le fixa.

_ **Quoi ?**

 **_ Le rire diabolique est presque visible, tu sais ?**

Il eut un large sourire, montrant beaucoup trop de dent pour être agréable.

_ **J'ai trouvé Sally.**

 **_ Et, laisse moi deviner, c'est une fille ?**

Un autre sourire malicieux. Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de se concentrer sur le chemin. Ils sortirent des barques, montèrent une volée de marche et marchèrent vers les grandes portes. Les cloches s'étaient tuent, mais leur échos retentissait encore légèrement.

Le demi-géant frappa à la porte et une femme à l'air sterne à la Rowena ouvrit la porte.

_ Les premières années, professeur McGonagall.

_ Merci Hagrid.

Elle leur fit signe de la suivre alors que le dénommé Hagrid passait dans le hall et entrait dans une porte sur le côté. Elle les conduisit dans une petite salle avant de leur faire un discours sur les maison. Dimitri fut surpris d'apprendre qu'elle était la directrice de Gryffindor. Mais qui avait eut l'idée de coller quelqu'un de strict à la tête de sa maison ?!

Elle était à peine sortie que un blond dit fortement :

_ À ce qu'il parait, Harry Potter commence Poudlard cette année. Où est-il ?

_ **Dans ton cul,** grommela Dimitri.

_ Dim ! S'écria Harry dans un murmure. **Jamais je ne toucherais à ça, ne dis pas ce genre de chose.**

 **_ Désolé Haraldr, réponse universel, tu sais...**

 **_ Peut-être, mais quand même...**

Le blond chercha autour de lui, mais tout le monde cherchait le même garçon et Harry prit bien soin de regarder lui aussi autour de lui à la recherche de lui-même.

Les murmures commencèrent, les élèves se demandant si le héros n'avait pas été avancé ou reculé d'une année ou s'il était en vie, ou s'il allait aller à Poudlard. Mais ils furent bientôt interrompus par les fantômes qui surgirent à travers le mur en discutant. Dimitri eut un sourire en coin en en reconnaissant certains. Il laissa sa magie les effleurer avant de la retirer et les fantômes se figèrent d'un coup. Ils fixèrent les premières années avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de respect. Les élèves étaient un mélange d'apeuré et de curieux. Dimitri leur fit un sourire innocent avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard et certains fantômes déglutirent. Il regarda autour de lui, mais les autres avaient les regards fixés sur les fantômes. Il mit alors un doigt sur ses lèvres pour leur indiquer qu'ils ne devaient pas dire qui il était. Ils hochèrent tous la tête au moment où la professeur revint. Ils s'enfuirent à travers un mur, sûrement pour répandre la nouvelle.

Maître Gryffindor était de retour. Et il n'était pas content.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle en file, deux par deux. Dimitri regarda à peine la décoration, trop concentré sur le chapeau posé sur un tabouret. Il pouvait sentir l'âme emprisonnée dans le vieil objet. Il pouvait aussi sentir ses nombreux enchantements s'assurant de sa fidélité et de sa protection. Mais aussi d'autre sorts placés par d'autres personnes. Des sorts entravant son serviteur. Il brisa la magie et le chapeau se redressa aussitôt, fixant les premières années avec ce qui pourrait passé pour deux yeux écarquillés.

Dimitri eut un sourire en coin avant de projeter sa conscience vers le chapeau qui frissonna à son contact. Il pouvait sentir la peur venant de lui.

« Mmmmm... Maître Gryffindor ! »

« Bonjour, Alistaire. Je crois qu'on a beaucoup à discuter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et il laissa sa colère et son désappointement filtrer. Le choixpeau déglutie.

.

* * *

.

 _Et fin !_

 _Ça vous a plu ?_

 _P'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	7. Chapter 6

_Yo !_

 _Je vois que vous attendez la suite avec impatience !_

 _Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude (deux / trois pages de plus) donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

.

Remarques :

.

Je reposte le chapitre après de nombreuses modifications, surtout sur la fin. Bonne lecture.

Yume : ils sont allés acheté leurs baguettes chez Olivander, ils ont donc pu entendre la phrase là-bas.

J'suis en vacances !

.

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 6 : Chaos.

.

Dimitri eut un sourire en coin avant de projeter sa conscience vers le chapeau qui frissonna à son contact. Il pouvait sentir la peur venant de lui.

« Mmmmm... Maître Gryffindor ! »

« Bonjour, Alistaire. Je crois qu'on a beaucoup à discuter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et il laissa sa colère et son désappointement filtrer. Le choixpeau déglutie.

« Pour commencer, fais comme si de rien n'était. »

Le choixpeau se mit aussitôt à chanter et même si c'était un peu plus tendu que les années précédentes, personne ne remarqua.

« Ensuite. Je viens de retirer les sorts qui t'entravaient donc tu as intérêt à bien faire ton job à cette répartition, compris ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. On n'a pas le temps de discuter pour le moment à cause de la répartition, mais ce soir, je vais venir te voir et tu vas me raconter tout ce que tu sais. Tout ce qui s'est passé ce dernier millénaire. Les raisons pour lesquels la maison de Sally a une aussi mauvaise réputation. Quels directeurs ou directrices t'ont entravés et lesquels ont pris de mauvaises décisions pour l'école. Et enfin, je veux tout ce que tu sais sur le directeur actuel et sur Tom Marvolo Riddle. Est-ce clair ? »

« Cristal. »

« Parfait. Ces quatre là sont mes élèves donc envoie les dans ma maison. Et celui-là, envois-le à Hufflepuff, il a bien besoin d'apprendre un peu d'humilité. »

« Oui. »

Dimitri sourit avant de retirer son esprit du chapeau qui termina sa chanson. Il savait qu'Alistaire n'était pas entièrement en faute car il avait des sorts posés sur lui. Mais ça n'empêcher pas qu'il avait faillit à sa tâche, tout comme les fantômes du château. Il allait devoir parler avec eux aussi plus tard.

McGonagall s'avança au devant avec un rouleau et commença la répartition. Il n'écouta que d'une oreille et ne se concentra que brièvement lorsque la fille qui était Sally fut répartie à Gryffindor. Et enfin, elle arriva dans les E et à Evans.

_ Evans, Dimitri.

Il s'avança nonchalamment vers le tabouret, s'assit et attendit. À peine Alistaire l'avait-il effleuré qu'il cria :

_ GRYFFINDOR !

Dimitri descendit avec un clin d'œil vers Harry et partit s'asseoir à sa table sous les acclamations des élèves.

Ce fut ensuite bientôt le tour de Hermione qui fut envoyée promptement chez les rouge et or. Elle s'assit juste en face de Dimitri qui lui sourit en levant le pouce et en la félicitant.

Quand ce fut au tour de Draco Malfoy, le choixpeau resta sur sa tête quelques secondes avant de crier, au plus grand choc ou amusement de tous :

_ HUFFLEPUFF !

Il y eut un silence de mort alors que le garçon restait figé sur le tabouret. Certaines personnes, ayant une dent contre les Malfoy, ricanèrent. Le garçon se leva, le visage rouge de fureur et arracha Alistaire avant de le jeter sur le tabouret et de lui crier :

_ Ne te fiche pas de moi maudit chapeau ! Il est hors de question que j'aille dans cette maison de minable ! Je suis un Slytherin !

_ Ne discute pas mes décisions, sale gosse. Tu ne reconnaîtrais pas le mot subtilité s'il te frappait dans la figure et ne me parle même pas de ta ruse aussi existante qu'un pingouin au Sahara ! Hufflepuff t'apprendra peut-être un peu d'humilité et à respecter ton prochain. Ma décision est final.

_ Mon père en entendra parler !

_ Ton père ! Ba ! Il ne me fait pas peur, comparé à Abraxas, vous deux ne valaient pas une Noise. Maintenant va t'asseoir, j'ai une répartition à terminer.

Le garçon fut envoyé à sa nouvelle table par McGonagall et s'assit le plus à l'écart possible des autres. Dimitri sourit devant l'air choqué des professeurs. Et oui, Alistaire savait parler, quand il n'y avait pas des sorts sur lui pour l'empêcher de dire ce qu'il pensait. Il devait penser à mettre d'autres sorts de protections sur lui quand il aura sa petite discussion avec lui.

Neville fut le prochain et sembla surpris d'être envoyé presque immédiatement chez les Gryffindor. Dimitri le fit s'asseoir à juste une place de lui, pour que Harry puisse se mettre entre eux et ne pas se faire trop harceler par les autres.

Et, comme prévu, quand McGonagall appela :

_ Potter, Harry.

Le silence se fit dans la salle et tout le monde fixa les premières années. Il vit Harry prendre une inspiration avant de s'avancer. Il gardait la tête haute et avait un faux air de nonchalance, les mains dans les poches. Il jeta un coup d'œil à leurs deux amis qui avaient l'air totalement stupéfaits. Ils se tournèrent vers lui et il leur fit un petit sourire malicieux avant de hocher la tête. Leurs regards se reportèrent aussitôt sur la répartition. Harry s'assit et le choixpeau fut placer sur sa tête pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne crie :

_ GRYFFINDOR !

Et là, le chaos se déclencha, la table des rouges et ors acclama bruyamment sa nouvelle recrue. Il pouvait voir deux jumeaux roux qui chantaient à tue-tête « on a eu Potter » et les autres s'étaient levés pour l'applaudir. Il remarqua que le directeur lui-même l'applaudissait. Harry se dépêcha de venir s'asseoir entre Neville et lui, le rouge aux joues. Il n'aimait pas du tout être au centre de l'attention.

En jetant un regard à la table des professeur, il remarqua que celui assis à côté de Quirrell fixait Harry avec un mélange de haine et de regret. Il se demandait qui il pouvait être et s'il était un danger pour son cousin. Il allait bien le découvrir un jour.

Il ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait encore du drama, mais quand Ronald Weasley fut envoyé à Slytherin, tout le clan de rouquin à la table se figea sous le choc alors que leur frère était plus pâle qu'un mort. Il regarda Alistaire comme s'il allait l'insulter, mais le chapeau leva un sourcil dans sa direction et le rouquin resta sagement silencieux. Ses frères se mirent à protester vivement, disant qu'il ne pouvait pas être un Slytherin, mais ils furent réduit au silence par McGonagall qui poussa légèrement Ronald vers la table des verts et argents. Il s'y dirigea, la tête basse et ayant l'air d'un condamné à mort.

La répartition reprit et se termina enfin avec Blaise Zabini allant à Slytherin.

Dumbledore se leva ensuite pour ouvrir le banquet et la nourriture apparut. Dimitri sourit en voyant ça, le château employait toujours des elfes de maisons, c'était déjà ça. Il les remercia à voix basse et un chocogrenouille apparut à côté de son plat.

Les gens autour d'eux parlaient de la répartition choquante de Malfoy et Weasley et ne s'attardaient presque pas sur Harry. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Hermione et Neville. Bien que Hermione fut la seule à poser la question :

_ Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas dis la vérité sur l'identité de Haraldr ?

_ Je ne veux pas d'amis qui s'intéressent à moi seulement à cause de quelque chose que je n'ai pas fais quand j'avais un an, répondit simplement Harry.

Elle cligna des yeux, sembla réfléchir, puis hocha la lentement la tête.

_ Je vois. Ça a du sens... Juste, pourquoi que tu n'as pas fais ?

_ Hermione, dit patiemment Dimitri. Un enfant de un an n'a pas les capacités mentales nécessaires pour comprendre la mort ou la magie. Pour un enfant de cet âge, les sorts sont juste de jolies lumières colorées qui brillent et un mort est juste quelqu'un qui dort. Ce qui implique aussi qu'un enfant de cet âge n'a aucun contrôle sur sa magie parce qu'il ne peut pas comprendre ce que c'est. Il est donc impossible que Haraldr soit responsable de la disparition de Voldemort, juste à cause de ces éléments. De plus, un simple sort détectant les rituels de sang utilisés sur une personne, qu'on peut effectuer à Gringotts pour seulement trente Galions, suffit à prouver que l'un des parents de Haraldr, probablement sa mère, a fait un rituel sacrificiel pour lui sauver la vie. De ce que j'ai compris des explications des gobelins, la personne ayant fait le rituel a sacrifié sa vie pour créer une protection magique de sang autour de Haraldr le sauvant de la mort une fois et le protégeant ensuite de la personne ayant essayé de le tuer jusqu'à sa majorité. C'est de la vieille magie interdite en Angleterre depuis deux siècles car seuls ceux ayant une affinité avec la magie de sang peuvent faire des rituels aussi puissants.

Ce n'est que quand il eut fini de parler qu'il remarqua la bulle de silence qui l'entourait. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que tout ceux autour d'eux avaient écouté ses explications. Il haussa les épaules et se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione pour conclure :

_ Donc, ouais, Haraldr ne veut pas être associé avec des gens qui ne s'intéressent à lui que pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait. Il ne faut pas que tu oublis que ce soir-là, il a perdu ses deux parents et que pendant que les sorciers anglais célébraient la fin d'une guerre, lui, il était déposé sur le pas d'une porte en hiver avec juste une couverture pour le couvrir.

Elle hocha lentement la tête et se remit à manger en remuant tout ça dans sa tête. Dimitri jeta un regard noir à tous ceux qui les fixaient et les conversations reprirent bientôt dans la salle. Harry lui fit un sourire reconnaissant avant de se remettre à manger. Dimitri jeta un regard à la table des professeur et remarqua que l'homme qui jetait des regards noirs à son cousin avait maintenant l'air pensif. Il se tourna vers l'un des rouquins qui avait dit être préfet.

_ Dit, Percy, c'est ça ?

_ Oui. Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Est-ce que tu peux nous faire le tour des professeurs et de leur matières, s'il te plaît ?

Cela piqua aussitôt l'intérêt de Hermione et Percy bomba légèrement le torse, visiblement content d'avoir l'attention des premières années. Il se mit à présenter les professeurs et comment ils étaient et Dimitri se demanda encore une fois qui avait bien pu avoir l'idée stupide de mettre quelqu'un d'aussi strict à la tête de sa maison. Il retint quand même le nom de Severus Snape, il allait devoir le surveiller.

Il termina de manger et lorsque tout disparut, il leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se souvint d'une caractéristique particulière du plafond. Il eut un sourire en coin, une idée se formant dans sa tête. Il reporta son attention sur le discours de Dumbledore et fronça les sourcils en l'entendant les mettre ne garde contre un couloir du château. Il allait devoir enquêter et s'assurer qu'aucun élève ne pouvait y accéder si c'était vraiment si dangereux. Et ce couloir expliquait peut-être la présence de Voldemort au château.

Alors que les élèves commençaient à se lever pour sortir de la salle, les grandes portes se fermèrent avec un bruit sec et les protections sur la pièce s'activèrent. Harry se tourna vers lui avec un air perplexe et il hocha la tête calmement. Les élèves commencèrent à paniquer mais Dumbledore les fit se calmer rapidement en créant de petites explosions avec sa baguette. Dimitri attrapa le regard de Sir Nicolas et leva ensuite les yeux au plafond avant de tapoter sa tempe. Il pointa ensuite le devant de la salle. Le fantôme hocha la tête avant de s'avancer vers les professeurs qui essayaient de savoir ce qui se passait.

_ Hum. Hum. Excusez-moi.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il dit aux professeurs.

_ Personne ne le sait aujourd'hui, la connaissance s'étant perdu il y a quelques siècles, mais à l'origine, le plafond de la grande salle servait aussi de pensine géante pour les cours que donnaient les fondateurs. Les seules fois où la salle se fermait ainsi, c'était quand des souvenirs y étaient projetés.

_ Vous êtes sûr ?

_ Oui.

Soudain, la pièce devint noire et les élèves commencèrent à paniquer, avant de se calmer légèrement en voyant la scène qui venait d'apparaître.

.

-sSs-

.

Ils étaient sur une colline, au pied d'un immense hêtre, le ciel était dégagé et ils pouvaient sentir une légère brise fraîche courant dans les airs. Ils mirent un moment à remarquer les deux garçons allongés sous l'arbre qui profitaient du beau temps.

L'un d'eux était un rouquin aux cheveux plus flamboyant que les Weasley, longs et formant une auréole autour de lui. Il portait une tunique brune, un pantalon de cuir noir et des bottes en cuir montant jusqu'aux genoux avec un épée dans son fourreau et ornée de deux rubis posée à côté de lui. Il avait les mains derrière la tête et les yeux fermés et semblait n'avoir qu'une quinzaine d'année.

L'autre garçon avait une face de singe, les cheveux noirs entourant son visage et n'allant pas plus loin que ses épaules, les yeux gris et une légère cicatrice sur la joue droite. Il portait une tunique verte brodée de motif argentés et un pantalon et des bottes de cuirs, comme son compagnon. Il semblait avoir le même âge et était assis, fixant l'horizon en jouant avec un brin d'herbe.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant avant que le garçon assis ne parle :

_ Dis, Godric, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire dans deux ans.

_ Hum... Je ne sais pas vraiment, Sally. Je suis tenté d'enseigner la magie à d'autres sorciers. Mais je veux aussi retrouver Vladimir. Et toi ?

_ Je veux explorer le monde et apprendre le plus de magie possible.

Le dénommé Godric se releva avec un air intéressé sur le visage. Il avait ouvert ses yeux qui étaient vert pâle.

_ Explorer le monde hein... Ça pourrait être intéressant. En plus, il faut que je retourne en Russie pour voir comment se débrouille Nikolaï sans moi.

_ Et tu pourras peut-être retrouver Vladimir. Enfin, s'il se réincarne en même temps que toi dans cette vie.

_ Je sais qu'il s'est réincarné.

Godric porta une main à sa poitrine avec le regard lointain.

_ Je peux sentir le lien entre nos âmes. Il est actif et je sais que Vlad est quelque part dans le monde, enfin réincarné.

_ Depuis combien de temps ?

_ Deux ans.

Sally eut un sourire en coin.

_ Oh, dans ce cas tu vas devoir attendre quelque années avant de le déflorer de nouveau.

Godric éclata de rire avant de lui donner une tape dans l'épaule.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'à ça, tu sais Sally.

_ Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis que je détestais ce surnom ?

_ Oui, plein de fois.

Godric soupira avant de regarder le ciel.

_ J'espère juste que... Qu'il ou elle n'aura pas trop de vies passées à absorber. Je sais que ça a été compliqué pour moi de devoir absorber ma vie avant celle où j'étais le grand Nécromancien de Russie. C'était comme avoir deux personnalités différentes qui devaient se joindre en une seule. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai un peu de mal à savoir si je suis plus celui que j'étais quand je me suis arrangé pour que je puisse me souvenir de mes vies passées et celui que j'étais avant cette vie.

_ Tu ne m'as jamais dis qui tu étais avant ta dernière vie.

Godric se tourna vers lui avec un sourire malicieux avant de se lever brusquement. Il tourna une fois sur lui-même avant de s'incliner en direction de son ami.

_ Tu as devant toi le grand et l'unique Marcus Junius Brutus.

_ Qui ?

Godric fixa Sally avait un regard incrédule.

_ Salazard Nathaniel Slytherin ! N'écoutes-tu donc rien en cours d'histoire ? Tes parents ne te payent donc pas un nombre incalculable de tuteurs pour t'éduquer ?

_ J'ai d'autre choses à faire que d'apprendre des chose s'étant passé il y a des années, répondit-il avec un air blasé.

Godric se frappa le front en grognant.

_ Sally ! Jules Caesar était le premier empereur de Rome, mais comme les romains haïssaient les rois par dessus tout et qu'ils craignaient qu'il veuille le devenir, ils ont organisé son assassinat. Marcus Brutus est celui qui lui a donné le dernier coup de couteau qui l'a tué.

_ Donc... Tu es un traître ?

_ Non. Je faisais juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas avoir de roi.

_ Je vois. Tu sais, avec ta chance, ça serait amusant si Vladimir avait été Jules Caesar dans l'une de ses vies avant d'être Vladimir.

Godric pâlit et s'effondra à terre en grognant.

_ Ne parle pas de malheurs Sally.

Son ami se contenta d'un sourire en coin avant de dire :

_ Et donc, tu comptes m'accompagner dans ce petit voyage ?

_ Oui ! Et après, quand on rentrera, on pourra ouvrir une grande école où tous les sorciers de Bretagne viendront apprendre la magie auprès des êtres merveilleux et incroyables que l'on est !

_ D'accord. Je me réserve les potions, la magie élémentaire, les runes, le duel et les traditions sorcières.

_ Dans ce cas, je prends la métamorphose, la nécromancie, le vol sur balais et sans support, la défense et le duel avec toi, le combat physique et avec des armes et l'histoire.

_ Très bien, je ferais aussi un peu de politique...

_ Je sais que Vlad est doué en arithmancie et en sortilèges, donc il prendra peut-être ces matières. Il pourra aussi faire un peu de politique avec toi.

_ Si tu arrives à le convaincre d'enseigner.

_ Vlad a toujours adoré enseigner, ne t'en fais pas.

Sally hocha la tête avant de s'allonger. Godric fit de même à côté de lui et ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant que Salazard ne dise malicieusement :

_ Et avec un peu de chance, on trouvera une jolie donzelle pour enseigner les autres matières.

_ Tu es sûr ? Les filles du bordel ne vont pas être déçues si tu te mari ?

_ Que veux-tu, je ne peux pas être pour tout le monde.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et le noir revint. Laissant une salle choquée. Mais ce n'était pas fini.

.

-sSs-

.

Ils étaient dans une salle de pierre et ils pouvaient voir Godric et Salazard autour d'une table avec deux jeunes femmes. L'une d'elle était vêtue d'une robe bleue, avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux brun foncé, presque noirs. Tout comme les autres, elle avait la peau pâle et des traits aristocratiques. L'autre femmes était rousse aux yeux bleus et légèrement enrobée et portait une robe brune. Godric fut le premier à parler :

_ Donc... On est d'accord pour les classes ?

_ Oui, répondit la première femme. Je m'occupe des sortilèges, de l'arithmancie, de l'astronomie, de l'art magique avec l'architecture, d'un peu de politique avec Sally et de la magie de sang.

_ Et moi de la botanique, des créatures magiques, de la magie culinaire et l'invention d'objet magiques.

_ Parfait, fit Sally. Le château est presque fini, il ne nous manque plus que les élèves !

_ Et un nom, ajouta Godric.

_ Il est hors de question que tu le choisisse cette fois, fit la première femme d'un ton catégorique.

_ Mais Vl... Rowena ! Je sais donner de bons noms.

Elle leva un sourcil avant de dire :

_ Tu as nommé ton école en Russie Belyy Krolik...

_ C'est un très bon nom.

_ Une école qui apprend à des soldats et sorciers russes comment tuer un troll avec un pouce qui s'appelle « Lapin Blanc » ? Sérieusement Di... Godric ?

_ Tu as appelé une école de magie « lapin blanc » ? questionna Sally.

_ C'est un très bon nom.

_ C'est un nom ridicule et il est hors de question que tu choisisse celui de cette école, fit Salazard totalement en accord avec Rowena.

Godric croisa les bras en faisant une moue boudeuse qui n'allait pas du tout à l'homme musclé et barbu qu'il était devenu. Helga roula les yeux avant de dire :

_ Bon, les querelles d'amoureux mises de côté, je propose Poudlard.

Ils la fixèrent tous étrangement. Elle leva un sourcil, Godric eut un large sourire et hocha vivement la tête.

_ Je suis pour !

_ Helga... je ne suis pas sûre, commença Rowena.

_ Aller, Rowena, s'il te plaît ?

Helga fit le meilleur regard de chiot battu et abandonné sous la pluie et Rowena et Sally détournèrent le regard avant de soupirer.

_ D'accord. Mais c'est parce que tu es ma meilleure amie, finit par dire Ravenclaw.

_ Génial ! Donc, c'est officiel, le château s'appelle Poudlard !

Salazard et Rowena échangèrent un regard lasse avant de regarder les deux autres et de sourire avec un léger amusement et indulgence.

.

-sSs-

.

Godric était assis à une table isolée dans une taverne et buvait une choppe d'alcool. D'après sa posture avachie, ce n'était pas la première de sa soirée et il semblait déprimé. Salazard entra dans le bar et s'approcha aussitôt de lui. Commandant rapidement une bière à l'une des serveuses.

Il attendit d'être servi et d'avoir resservi Godric avant de demander :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as à déprimer comme ça ?

_ Vlad... Rowena me fait la tête. Et aujourd'hui, c'était sensé être notre anniversaire de mariage...

Il lança un regard pitoyable à son ami avant de boire sa choppe cul sec et d'ajouter :

_ Elle m'en veut de ne pas l'avoir prévenue qu'il y avait une possibilité de se réincarner en fille. Et aussi... Elle a du mal à assimiler les deux vies qu'elle a eut avant celle qu'on a partagé. Et c'est de ta faute si elle me déteste à cause de l'une d'elles !

_ En quoi ça serait de ma faute.

_ Julius Caius Caesar. Tu te souviens, quand tu as plaisanté en disant qu'elle pouvait avoir été lui... Tu m'as maudit ce jour-là ! Sa deuxième vie a été celle de l'homme que j'ai tué dans ma première vie. Et elle m'en veut pour ça ! Même si ça s'est produit avant qu'on ne tombe amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ce que j'ai fais avant ma vie de nécromancien n'est pas de ma faute...

_ Elle finira par comprendre ça. Elle est intelligente et d'après Helga, elle t'aime toujours Godric. C'est juste que...

_ Que quoi ?

Salazard soupira.

_ Quand tu as du t'adapter à une autre vie, ça n'a pas été facile, tu l'as dis toi-même et ça t'as pris vingt ans avant de pouvoir mélanger les deux correctement. Tu imagine ce que ce doit être pour elle ? Elle doit accepter deux nouveaux jeux de souvenirs et dans l'une de ces deux vies, elle s'est faite assassinée par toi.

Godric hocha la tête avant de boire une autre chope. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur la table et demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire d'après toi ?

_ Vous devriez en parler. Peut-être que vous devriez vous laisser cette vie pour vous adapter à ces changements et rester juste amis. Ou tu peux essayer de la courtiser de nouveau après qu'elle se soit faite à ses nouveaux souvenirs et les émotions qui viennent avec.

Godric le fixa avec un œil torve avant de hocher lentement la tête.

_ D'accord, Sally... Redis-moi ça quand je serais sobre, je ne suis pas sûr de m'en souvenir au réveil.

_ Quand tu veux, mon ami.

_ Et toi ? Comment ça avance avec Helga ?

_ Elle a accepté d'aller à une fête avec moi, donc je dirais plutôt bien. Elle n'est pas comme toutes ces filles faciles qui tombent facilement dans mon lit, elle a du vrai caractère et j'adore ça.

_ Souviens-toi de m'inviter au mariage !

Sally rit légèrement en payant une autre bière à son ami clairement ivre.

.

-sSs-

.

La grande salle revint à la normale. Seul le silence inhabituel des élèves et des professeurs emplissait l'espace. Dumbledore se tourna vers les fantômes qui étaient devant la table des professeurs.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

_ Ceci, fit le moine gras, étaient des souvenirs de maître Godric Gryffindor. Il était un nécromanciens et avait trouvé comment faire pour se souvenirs de toutes ses vies passées. Il se souvient donc de toute ses vies passées et est enfin revenu à Poudlard.

_ Maître Gryffindor est de retour, acquiesça Sir Nicolas. Et il n'aime pas du tout ce qui est devenu de son école.

_ Attendez-vous à des changements, dit le baron sanglant.

_ Maître Gryffindor est de retour et en colère, acquiesça la dame grise.

Les autres fantômes répétèrent les paroles de la dame en hochant la tête.

_ Maître Gryffindor est de retour et en colère...

_ Albus, fit Sir Nicolas. À votre place, je congédierais Cuthbert et reverrais le programme scolaire et les méthodes de vos professeurs. Parce que maître Gryffindor compte changer les choses et rendre sa gloire passée à Poudlard.

_ Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire qui il est ? demanda Albus.

Les fantômes secouèrent les tête.

_ On ne veut pas être exorcisés.

Ils disparurent à travers le sol après avoir dit une dernière fois « maître Gryffindor est de retour et il est en colère. »

Le silence se répandit sur toute la salle avant que Dumbledore ne leur dise d'aller se coucher. Les discussions éclatèrent alors parmi les élèves alors qu'ils se levaient et sortaient par les portes rouvertes. Ils se demandaient tous si ce qu'ils avaient vu était vrai et si Gryffindor était vraiment un nécromancien et était vraiment de retour. Certain niaient farouchement car les nécromanciens étaient mauvais et Gryffindor était un grand homme. D'autre avait remarqué les dernières paroles échangées entre les deux hommes dans le bar et se demandaient si Salazard s'était marié avec Helga.

Dimitri écoutait à tout cela avec un sourire en coin. Il adorait vraiment semer le trouble. Harry lui jeta un regard amusé avant de secouer la tête et de suivre les autres premières années.

Alors que tout le monde se préparait pour aller dormir, son cousin s'approcha de lui et demanda doucement :

_ Pourquoi avoir montré ces souvenirs précisément ? Surtout le dernier...

_ Je voulais juste qu'ils comprennent que je suis un nécromancien et que je me réincarne en me souvenant de toutes mes vies. Et que Vladimir m'accompagne dans ce cycle. Le dernier souvenirs... Il était là principalement pour montrer les relations qu'on avait les uns avec les autres. Salazard et Helga ont fini par se marier et Rowena a prit toute cette vie pour s'adapter et me pardonner. Ce n'est pas facile d'absorber des souvenirs d'une ou plusieurs vie d'un seul coup... La réincarnation n'est pas aussi simple qu'elle le semble.

_ Je vois... Est-ce qu'on aura d'autres souvenirs ?

_ Oui. Régulièrement.

_ Cool. Tu aimes vraiment semer le chaos, hein.

_ La vie serait ennuyeuse sans un minimum de chaos.

Harry eut un reniflement amusé avant d'aller se coucher. Ils se souhaitèrent tous bonne nuit et fermèrent les rideaux autour de leurs lits. Dimitri, lui, s'installa derrière les rideaux de son lit avec un livre, attendant que les autres dorment. Il avait des fantômes et un chapeau à voir. La nuit était loin d'être finie pour lui...

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	8. Chapter 7

_Salut à tous !_

 _Et un nouveau chapitre ! Un !_

.

Remarques :

.

Pour dire vrai, l'idée du plafond pensine me viens d'une fiction anglais que j'ai lu y a un bail et je la trouvais géniale. Donc je l'ai réutilisée.

Bon, je vois que les souvenirs plaisent. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans LHB avec les journaux XD

Merci pour vos commentaires !

.

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 7 : Discussions.

.

Dimitri soupira en quittant la salle commune. Il avait tellement de travail et les cours commençaient le lendemain matin. Il savait qu'il pouvait tenir une semaine sans dormir et être frais (il pouvait remercier les nombreuses nuits sans sommeils passées soit à gouverner, soit à rechercher, soit à s'envoyer en l'air avec Vladimir. L'endurance était très importante.), mais quand même...

Il était juste content que le bureau du directeur soit aussi au septième étage. Et comme le château l'écoutait, aucun portrait et aucun fantôme ne le balancera. Il sourit joyeusement en avançant tranquillement dans les couloirs. Le château lui avait un peu manqué. Les événements de ses deux premières vies (la première ne comptant pas) l'avaient vraiment marqué et avaient créé son caractère. Même s'il avait évolué au fil des siècles.

Soudain, il se figea en sentant quelque chose. Il avait sentit le lien avec Vladimir depuis son entrée dans le château, mais il pensait que c'était à cause de sa présence derrière la tête du prof. Il se tourna vers le mur nu faisant face à une tapisserie d'un sorcier essayant d'apprendre le tutu à des trolls. Il savait ce qui se trouvait ici, il l'avait créée avec Rowena. La salle sur demande. Et il pouvait sentir le lien l'attirer vers elle.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le lien, demandant à la salle de l'emmener là où le morceau se trouvait. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, une porte était apparue. Il entra et leva un sourcil en voyant tous les objets stockés ici. Il y avait beaucoup de choses, visiblement les habitants du château avaient décidé d'utiliser la salle pour stocker les déchets. Il devait y avoir des choses plutôt intéressantes dans le coin.

Il suivit le lien jusqu'à un buste sur lequel était posé une tiare qu'il reconnu aussitôt.

_ D'abord la coupe d'Helga, puis ta tiare. Je ne serais pas surpris si tu avais aussi mis la main sur le médaillon de Sally.

Il se mit aussitôt au travail pour transférer le morceau d'âme dans son amulette avec les autres.

Après cela, il rangea le diadème dans sa bague noire et retourna à l'entrée de la salle. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire le tri pour le moment, mais il savait ce qu'il allait faire les prochains mois. Ça allait l'occuper, en plus de réformer son école.

Il sortit et reprit son chemin vers le bureau du directeur. Il y entra facilement, le château lui obéissant et s'avança aussitôt vers Alistaire qui était posé sur une étagère. Il jeta à peine un regard au phœnix, il n'était pas là pour lui.

_ Alistaire.

_ Maître Gryffindor.

Il soupira légèrement. Il n'aimait pas vraiment que le chapeau l'appel comme ça. Combien d'année cela faisait depuis qu'il l'avait appelé autrement, même avant d'être scellé ?

_ Je vais mettre de nouveaux sorts de protections sur toi et te remettre un peu en état, d'accord. Tu pourras tout me raconter pendant ce temps.

Le chapeau hocha la tête. Dimitri s'en saisit et l'emmena hors du bureau et dans une salle vide où il pourra s'en occuper sans problème.

Pendant qu'il mettait de nouvelle protection, Alistaire se mit à parler de ce qu'il s'était passé à Poudlard depuis leur départ. Les premiers siècles s'étaient bien passés, et puis un descendant de Sally avait essayé de prendre le pouvoir et de réduire les né-moldu à l'état d'esclave et leur interdire l'accès à Poudlard. Bien entendu, les trois autres héritiers l'avaient vaincu. Le truc était que ce premier « Dark lord » utilisait la magie noire et la nécromancie. C'était là que le dédain de la magie noire et de la nécromancie et de Slytherin venait. Et ça avait empiré au fur et à mesure que le gouvernement bannissait les magies que seules certaines personnes pouvaient manipuler, parce qu'ils étaient nés comme ça, en les qualifiant de noire ou sombre. Et bientôt, la magie noire et les magies originales étaient devenu mauvaises et démoniaques aux yeux des anglais.

En gros, ils étaient une bande d'idiots et le gouvernement était corrompu.

_ On dirait que Vald, Sally, Helga et moi, on va avoir un gouvernement à détruire et rebâtir.

_ Vlad et toi, je comprend, mais Salazard et Helga ?

_ Leurs réincarnations sont ici, je veux voir si ma théorie est bonne.

_ Transfert de souvenirs par l'âme.

_ Yep. Dumbledore ?

Le chapeau soupira avant de dire :

_ Il est... Compliqué. Quand il est arrivé ici, il était un génie mais arrogant et avec des envies de grandeurs. Il aurait fait un excellent Slytherin, mais j'ai décidé de l'envoyer à Gryffindor. Les sorts posés sur moi me faisait prendre en compte les envies des élèves et suivre les traditions familiales. Il était fasciné par toutes les branches de la magie, y comprit la magie noire. Mais après sa dernière années, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il a développé une haine profonde pour la magie noire et tout ce qui était « mal » ou en tout cas, tout ce qui ne se conformait pas à sa vision du bien. Il a passé quelques années sous la tutelle de Nicholas Flamel, je ne sais pas si tu le connais.

_ J'ai été son professeur à l'école française. Un étudiant particulièrement brillant. Surtout dans la magie de sang. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait une pierre philosophale.

_ On dit qu'il l'a découverte, oui.

_ Tchh... Non, seul un nécromancien peut en créer une et il n'en est pas un. Je ne sais pas s'il a conscience de ce qu'est l'élément principale de la pierre, mais je préfère qu'elle soit entre ses mains qu'entre celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

_ De quoi elle est faite ?

Il hésita. Alistaire avait eut accès à un secret de nécromancien, une technique qui ne devait jamais être utilisée, mais il l'avait utilisée. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa mage et tout son savoir ayant lien à la nécromancie était scellé de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse le partager de quelque manière que ce soit.

_ Une pierre philosophale est créée par le sacrifice de vie humaine. Une pierre parfaite demande des millions d'âmes. C'est un mélange d'alchimie, de magie de sang et de nécromancie. Je sais que l'une d'elle a été créée en détruisant Atlantide. Je ne crois pas avoir entendu parler d'une autre pierre, donc il doit avoir celle-là... Continue sur Dumbledore.

_ Après sa formation, il est revenu ici enseigner la métamorphose et est rapidement devenu le directeur adjoint et le directeur de Gryffindor. Il a poussé des réformes pour que l'école soit encore plus orienté vers la magie blanche et l'acceptation des né-moldu. Il a remplacé les deux seules fêtes sorcières qui restaient, a fait annulé les cours d'intégration au monde magique et a demandé à ce qu'il y ait un cours d'étude des moldu.

_ Pour le cours sur les né-moldu, je comprend, on a besoin de savoir comment se mêler à eux au besoin, mais pourquoi supprimer les coutumes sorcières ? Ces fêtes sont importantes pour la régénération et le renforcement de la magie. Et celui de culture magique ? Ça aussi c'est important pour qu'ils s'intègrent plus facilement dans notre société.

_ Son but, je pense, est de révéler notre existence au moldu en espérant pouvoir vivre en paix avec eux. Stupide.

_ Ils ont fait ça ne Australie, mais c'est un changement progressif et ils n'ont pas du tout supprimer les traditions et les fêtes. La vie en cohabitation est possible, mais il faut faire ça bien. Là, tout ce qu'il fait, c'est pousser les sorcier traditionalistes à se révolter. Tu m'étonne que Tom soit devenu un Dark Lord et ait obtenu autant d'adeptes s'il leur promettait la liberté de la magie. Dumbledore ne se rend pas compte des dégâts qu'il fait...

_ Il pense bien faire et que lui seul sait ce qui est bon pour le monde sorcier.

_ C'est un idiot idéaliste...

Il soupira, il semblerait qu'il allait devoir travailler avec un vieux mage têtu et extrémiste du côté lumineux de la magie.

_ Je sens que j'aurais du revenir ici bien plus tôt... Tom Riddle ?

_ Un génie passionné par toutes les formes de magie mais avec une peur extrême de la mort à cause de ses conditions de vie. Il a grandi dans un orphelinat et a appris très tôt à se servir de ses pouvoirs pour se défendre quand on s'en prenait à lui et pour les attaquer en retour. Dumbledore est celui qui l'a introduit au monde sorcier et il l'a aussitôt considéré comme un garçon à problème et s'est toujours méfié de lui. Il ne lui a pas donné une seule chance de prouver qu'il pouvait devenir quelqu'un de bien. Tom était un plus grand génie que lui, mais avec un côté un peu plus sombre. Il aurait fait un bon Ravenclaw, mais son ambition et son envie de montrer à tous qu'il était le meilleur, qu'il n'était pas un insecte facile à écraser et surtout qu'il n'était pas un monstre, m'ont fait l'envoyer à Slytherin.

_ Un petit peu arrogant non ?

_ Très arrogant. Et puissant.

Il eut un reniflement amusé, c'était Vlad tout cracher. Des envies de grandeurs et une arrogance tellement grande qu'elle avait droit à son propre nom. Il se souvenait encore de la réaction de Vlad quand il avait appelé son arrogance Karin, qui était sa mère. Ça avait été hilarant.

Il continua de discuter un peu avec Alistaire avant de le ramener. Mais au moment de partir, il hésita, une pensée le traversant.

_ Est-ce que tu veux être libéré ?

Il pouvait dire que le chapeau était surpris à la question. Il ajouta lentement, incertain :

_ Je peux te renvoyer dans le cycle de réincarnation. Il suffit que je supprime les attaches qui te lient au chapeau.

_ Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Tu m'as enfermé parce que tu ne voulais pas que je me réincarne et refasse le rituel.

_ Je sais. Mais... ça fait milles ans... Je pense que tu as appris ta leçon et que tu ne le refera pas. Du moins, je l'espère sincèrement.

_ Mais tu n'en es pas certain.

Alistaire soupira avant de dire :

_ Je me suis habitué à cette vie. Au début, je t'en ai beaucoup voulu, mais maintenant... Tu l'as dis, ça fait mille ans, j'ai compris que ce que j'ai fais est mal et pourquoi ce rituel était interdit. J'ai vu tellement d'élèves défiler ici, tellement de personnalité et de vie... Je me suis habitué et j'ai même mes élèves préférés. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me refaire à une vie humaine...

_ Réfléchis-y, d'accord.

_ Tu sais que, si je me réincarne, je serais de nouveau un nécromancien.

_ Oui. Mais tu ne pourras pas partager le rituel et j'espère vraiment que tu ne refera jamais l'erreur d'utiliser ce sort. Je veux pouvoir te faire confiance, Al. Juste... Penses-y.

Il se détourna et ouvrit la porte. Mais alors qu'il allait sortir, il entendit :

_ Père... merci.

Il sourit avant de hocher la tête lentement. Il ne voulait pas laisser Alistaire comme ça, mais son crime était juste si grand... Il secoua la tête avant de sortir. Il avait des fantômes à voir. Mais il était presque quatre heure. Il leur parlerait le lendemain matin. Il se dirigea à la place vers le couloir interdit, esquivant les patrouilles avec aise.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, il remarqua que tous les portraits avaient été retiré. Il s'approcha de la porte tout au bout qui était verrouillée et donnait sur une salle de classe. Il ouvrit la porte, avec un sort de première année, jeta un coup d'œil, la referma aussi sec et jura d'envoyer une beuglante à Dumbledore sur les mesures de sécurité. Il se hâta de créer une ligne d'âge tout autour de la porte ne laissant passer que les personnes âgées de plus de vingt ans.

Il s'en alla ensuite, en direction de la volière. Modifier sa voix n'était pas compliquer et il avait une lettre à écrire.

.

-sSs-

.

 **ALBUS WULFRIC PERCIVAL BRIAN DUMBLEDORE !**

 **Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête quand tu as décidé de laisser un putain de Cerbère dans une pièce qu'un première année peut ouvrir ?!**

 **Et de dire à une bande de gosses de ne pas y aller ? Et en sachant pertinemment que les enfants font TOUJOURS ce qu'on leur dit de ne pas faire, juste pour voir pourquoi il ne faut pas le faire !**

 **Tu veux qu'il y ait un mort ou quoi ?**

 **Je sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête de sale gosse mais il y a de très sérieux problèmes de sécurité dans ce château !**

 **Si tu ose enlever ma limite d'âge ou la modifier, ce que je doute que tu puisse faire, je te jure que tu le regretteras !**

 **Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre, jeune homme ?**

.

Et ce fut ce qu'entendirent les élèves au petit déjeuné alors que Dumbledore recevait une beuglante de la part de Dimitri. Sa tête était géniale. Certes, c'était sûrement confidentiel et tout, mais il n'en avait cure. Dimitri faisait ce qu'il voulait et il se fichait bien des plans du directeurs. Surtout qu'il était quasiment certain que Vladimir était intéressé par ce que gardait le chien.

Et il n'avait jamais été autant reconnaissant envers le café que ce jour-là, après avoir passé une nuit blanche pareil. Il était peut-être endurant, mais il avait aussi utilisé beaucoup de magie sur Alistaire. Il était aussi devenu accroc au café lors d'une vie en tant que hitman pour la mafia italienne. Il ignorait les murmures des élèves et les rumeurs avec aise, habitué à ce genre de chose, alors qu'il mangeait son petit déjeuner. Il se demandait ce qu'ils allaient avoir en premier.

Haraldr, Hermione et Neville étaient assis avec lui et mangeaient aussi en essayant d'ignorer ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Il les avait réveillé à l'aube pour aller courir au bord du lac, même si réveiller Hermione avait été compliqué avec l'escalier qui se transformait en toboggan quand un garçon le montait. Il ne savait pas qui avait mit ce sort en place, mais il le maudissait. Il avait été obligé de demander à un elfe de maison d'aller réveiller son élève. L'endurance de Haraldr était bonne, il l'entraînait depuis qu'ils étaient gosses donc c'était normal, mais celle de Hermione et celle de Neville étaient abyssales. Hermione avait passé plus de temps à lire qu'à faire du sport et Neville préférait passer tout son temps dans ses serres et venait d'une famille sorcière, or, les sorciers n'étaient pas vraiment connu pour s'occuper de leur corps. C'était étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'obésité morbide dans la communauté, mais ça devait être du à toutes les potion amincissantes qui existaient et aussi le fait que la magie drainait l'énergie quand on l'utilisait et donc les calories en trop.

McGonagall finit par passer pour leur distribuer leur emplois du temps et il prit le temps de lire le sien. Ils n'avaient potion qu'une fois par semaine le vendredi pendant deux heures. Donc il n'allait pouvoir voir les méthode de Snape qu'à la fin de la semaine.

Il soupira de nouveau, la semaine allait être longue.

.

-sSs-

.

Dumbledore observa ses professeurs alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de réunion. Il leur avait à tous demandé de venir à cause des événements récents. Il avait vérifié le troisième étage et il y avait bien une limite d'âge mise en place devant la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Touffu. Un sort simple, qu'il pouvait facilement faire et défaire, mais la personne l'ayant mis en place était plus fort que lui. Un nécromancien... Il ne voulait pas croire que Godric Gryffindor était un nécromancien, mais le choixpeau et les fantômes affirmaient tous que c'était le cas.

Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, il se leva et dit :

_ Merci à tous d'être venu. Je pense que vous savez tous de quoi je souhaite discuter.

_ Les souvenirs, fit McGonagall.

_ Exactement. J'ai interrogé les fantômes et le choixpeau et ils disent tous la même chose. Que Godric Gryffindor était bien un nécromancien, que les souvenirs qu'on a vu sont authentiques et qu'il n'est pas du tout content avec la manière dont l'école est gérée. Mais ils n'ont rien voulu dire de plus. Je sais grâce à Fawkes que quelqu'un est entré dans mon bureau pour parler au choixpeau la nuit dernière, mais il n'a pas pu me dire qui et les portraits refusent de parler. Quelqu'un a aussi mis une limite d'âge devant la porte du troisième étage.

_ Sur ce point, Albus, je suis d'accord, dit Minerva. Laisser la porte sans protection et avec juste un sort de verrouillage qui peut être démantelé par un première année est très dangereux. Imaginez qu'un enfant ait été blessé et que les parents en aient entendu parler.

_ Je le reconnais et je m'excuse pour cela. Je suis tout aussi prône à faire des erreurs que n'importe qui. Est-ce que vous avez remarqué un comportement étrange dans vos classes de la journée. Particulièrement au niveau des premières années ?

Les professeurs échangèrent des regards avant qu'ils ne secouent la tête un à un.

_ Aucun élève ne sort du lot ?

_ Non pas vraiment, fit Minerva. Du moins, pas plus que d'autre. Dans mon cours, trois élèves ont réussi à tourner leur allumette en aiguille avant la fin et un quatrième y était presque. Mais aucun ne ressortait plus que les autres.

_ Qui ?

_ Messieurs Evans et Potter ainsi que Miss Granger. Et Monsieur Longbottom pour la demi-transformation.

_ Je vois. Personne d'autre ?

Il y eut quelques mots échangés mais rien ne ressortit vraiment.

_ Très bien, surveillez quand même les élèves pour voir s'il n'y en a pas un qui sort du lot. Mais en attendant qu'on trouve celui qui se fait passer pour Gryffindor, je voudrais que vous fassiez attention à vos méthode. Il s'agit d'un nécromancien, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit s'il est mécontent avec vous.

Certains regards se tournèrent vers Severus qui se renfrogna et leur jeta un regard noir. Il ne comptait pas changer ses méthode avec les sales gosses.

La réunion se termina peu après ça. Tout les professeurs retournant dans leurs quartiers en se demandant qui pouvait bien les menacer ainsi.

.

-sSs-

.

Dimitri se retint de grommeler en sortant d'histoire de la magie. La matière était une blague ! Le fantôme ne savait pas enseigner et ils n'apprenaient rien d'utile. Il savait que Harry, Hermione et Neville le suivaient sans dire un mot. Ils savaient à quel point il aimait l'histoire, alors voir un cours comme celui-là devait vraiment le décevoir.

Il finit par s'arrêter dans un couloir vide et se tourna vers les trois autres avec une expression sérieuse et carnassière.

_ Bon. Qui de vous veux apprendre à faire un exorcisme ?

Neville et Hermione écarquillèrent les yeux, leurs mâchoires tombant. Un exorcisme ? Il n'allait pas un peu loin là ?

_ Okay, dit Harry en haussant les épaules, pas plus surpris que ça.

_ Pourquoi un exorcisme ? Et je ne pense pas qu'ils aient des livres sur ça à la bibliothèque. Et tu n'y vas pas un peu fort ?

Il eut un reniflement amusé avant de dire :

_ Je sais déjà comment faire un exorcisme. Je vous demande juste si vous voulez venir.

_ Où... où est-ce que tu as appris ? demanda Neville.

_ Hum... je crois que c'était dans ma quatrième vie...

Il eut un sourire malicieux en voyant leur choc. Puis éclata de rire en les voyant pâlir et le regarder comme s'il avait trois têtes. Il aimait vraiment faire tourner les gens en bourrique. Et ces deux-là étaient ses élèves, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, alors autant leur dire la vérité.

_ Tu... Tu es Go... Godric Gryffindor ?

_ Hermione, mon nom est Dimitri. Mais oui, je l'ai été un jour.

_ Pourquoi nous dire ça ?

_ Parce que j'ai décidé que vous deux seraient mes élèves. Il y a une autre fille qui m'intéresse, mais pour le moment, je vais me contenter d'observer. Bon, exorcisme, pas exorcisme ?

Les deux se regardèrent, puis fixèrent Dimitri qui leva un sourcil, les mettant au défis de rejeter son enseignement. Hermione finit par hocher lentement la tête.

_ Exorcisme.

Neville hocha aussi la tête.

_ Génial ! Oh ! Vous ne pourrez dire à personne ce que je viens de vous dire sur moi. Juste au cas où que vous voudriez me balancer. Aller, venez, j'ai faim.

Il reprit son chemin en sifflotant joyeusement. Harry leur jeta un regard compatissant avant de dire :

_ Bienvenue dans le club des semeurs de chaos. Vous vous y ferez vite.

_ Dis-moi que t'es pas une réincarnation, fit Neville.

_ Nop. Juste une personne normale. Sauf si on compte le fait que je sois un invocateur.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un invocateur ? demanda Hermione.

_ Un invocateur, dit Neville. Est quelqu'un qui peut comprendre et contrôler les animaux et les créatures magiques sans les dresser. Il peut aussi invoquer des créatures, des démons et des êtres d'autres mondes pour se battre à leur place. Leur magie a été interdite il y a trois siècle quand un invocateur a invoqué un dragon pour détruire le ministère. Harry, tu vas avoir des ennuis si on apprend que tu en es un et que tu utilises tes capacités.

_ Et alors ? Ces lois sont stupide et j'ai Dim pour me protéger et je suis le Survivant, je peux faire ce que je veux. Et puis, tant que personne ne me balance et que je ne me fais as attraper, il n'y a aucun risque.

Ils hochèrent lentement la tête alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur chemin vers la grande salle pour manger. Neville et Hermione se demandaient dans quoi ils s'étaient embarqué, puis se dirent que ce n'était pas si mal. Hermione voulait tout apprendre et elle avait un professeur ayant vécu des millénaires prêt à lui enseigner tout ce qu'il savait sur la magie. Et Neville avait enfin quelqu'un qui croyait en lui et qui lui donnait confiance en lui-même. Il lui avait montré qu'il avait de la magie et qu'il n'était pas un incapable sans valeur.

Le club de semeur de chaos leur convenait donc. Même s'ils avaient l'impression de vendre leurs âmes au diable.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ?_

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	9. Chapter 8

_Salut à tous !_

 _Désolée, vraiment, pour le retard d'une semaine._

 _Je n'ai pas eu internet de toute la semaine. Donc pour poster c'était compliqué._

 _Mais le voici maintenant !_

.

Remarques :

.

Bienvenue aux petit(e)s nouveaux et nouvelles qui viennent d'arriver ! Merci beaucoup de me lire et de commenter, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Alice Nagini Riddle : si, totalement inspiré de FMA Brotherhood.

Contente de voir que l'histoire vous plaît pour le moment.

.

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 8 : Invocation et piège.

.

Dimitri regarda la lettre entre ses mains avec un froncement de sourcils. Il l'avait reçu ce matin au petit déjeuner mais avait attendu d'être dans un couloir vide pour l'ouvrir. Pendant l'été, il avait fait plusieurs actions afin d'améliorer leurs vies à Harry et lui. Il avait engagé un avocat pour poursuivre tout ceux ayant écrit sur Harry sans sa permission et avait obtenu que tous lui verse une compensation et leur donne un pour-cent des profits que leur rapportaient les livres en question. Il avait aussi envoyé le testament des parents de Harry à Amelia Bones, la chef du Département de la Justice Magique (ou DJM), en lui demandant toutes les informations qu'elle avait sur Sirius Black et pourquoi est-ce qu'il était en prison exactement.

La lettre qu'il venait de recevoir l'informait que Black avait été accusé d'être un Death Eater, d'avoir vendu les parents de Harry à Voldemort, car on pensait qu'il était le gardien du secret, ce dont le testament l'innocentait, et d'avoir tué treize personnes avec un sort, dont un sorcier, Peter Pettigrow, de qui on n'avait retrouvé qu'un doigt.

Black n'avait reçu aucun procès, ni même d'interrogatoire. Il avait été envoyé à Azkaban dès son arrestation, ce qui était normal à l'époque à cause de la loi martiale en place. Mais tous les Death Eater avaient fini par avoir un procès et avaient été interrogés ne serais-ce que pour obtenir des informations sur le mouvement des forces des ténèbres. Il semblerait que quelqu'un se soit arrangé pour perdre le dossier de Black et son cas était tombé dans l'oubli. Amelia avait mis du temps à retrouver le dossier car il n'était pas rangé dans la bonne section. Mais en cherchant plus, elle avait trouvé que Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy essayaient de faire ne sorte que Black soit déclaré mort, ce faisant, le titre de Lord Black retomberait sur Draco. Normalement. Ils ne semblaient pas savoir que Black avait fait de Harry son seul héritier et donc que son cousin hériterait de toute la fortune Black si son parrain venait à mourir.

Elle l'informait aussi qu'elle s'était rendue à Azkaban et avait interrogé Black sous veritaserum, confirmant ainsi toute son innocence. Elle l'avait aussitôt placé en maison d'arrêt avec un guérisseur spécialisé dans la réhabilitation après un séjour en prison, ainsi que deux aurors dont elle avait vérifié la loyauté et en qui elle avait confiance. Tous les trois avaient signé un contrat de confidentialité et pour le moment, très peu de gens savait pour la procédure car elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'une tentative d'assassinat contre l'homme.

Elle essayait maintenant de convaincre Fudge de laisser l'homme avoir un procès officiel en lui présentant toutes les preuves qu'elle avait, mais le ministre refusait d'entendre raison. Elle semblait penser que Malfoy était derrière ça, mais elle ne pouvait rien avancer sans avoir de preuves concrètes. Cependant, elle lui promettait de faire de son mieux pour convaincre le ministre et le Magenmagot de libérer Black. Il allait devoir se contenter de ça pour le moment.

Il rangea la lettre dans sa poche avant de se diriger vers son prochain cours, il informera Harry de ces nouvelles informations plus tard.

.

-sSs-

.

Harry se glissa rapidement dans la Salle sur Demande et referma aussitôt la porte derrière lui. Dimitri était en train d'enseigner à Hermione et Neville comment utiliser leur magie sans l'aide d'une baguette, il avait donc un moment de libre hors de la surveillance de son cousin. Il savait que la salle rendait toute magie faite à l'intérieur indétectable, et donc il pouvait y pratiquer ses invocations. Dim lui avait dit de ne pas faire d'invocations sans sa présence, mais il avait un cercle qu'il voulait vraiment essayer et son cousin n'était plus aussi disponible qu'avant. Ils passaient de moins en moins de temps que tous les deux et il n'avait pas eut le droit de faire une seule invocation depuis la rentrée, mis à part quand il faisait venir son gluant et son vampivol. Donc, maintenant qu'il était libre et qu'il avait complété son premier cercle expérimental, il comptait bien le faire, que Dim soit la ou non !

Il sortit son matériel et le parchemin sur lequel il avait tout noté et posa le tout sur une table placée contre le mur. La salle était vide et en pierre brut, mis à part la table. Il traça le cercle d'invocation et le cercle de protection sur le sol avec de la craie, puis repassa par dessus les traits avec du sel fin. Il vérifia cinq fois que ses runes étaient corrects avant de s'écarter et d'observer son œuvre. Il était assez content de lui pour un premier cercle personnel.

Il sourit avant de se mettre en position et de commencer l'invocation. Il espérait vraiment avoir ce qu'il voulait.

.

-sSs-

.

Dimitri s'étira avant de regarder les progrès de ses deux élèves. Ils étaient dans une classe abandonnée et il était en train de leur apprendre la magie sans baguette. Neville n'arrivait pas à soulever son galet, mais il savait que ça viendra un jour ou l'autre. Hermione avait déjà réussi à le maintenir en l'air pendant dix minutes et il lui avait donc donné l'exercice du sable. Avant d'apprendre qu'elle était une sorcière, elle avait cru être un Jedi et s'était entraînée au pouvoir de la force, comme elle l'appelait, donc ce n'était pas étonnant si elle y arrivait plus rapidement que Neville. Les nés-moldu avaient cet avantage que personne ne leur avait dit que c'était impossible de maîtriser ses pouvoirs sans une baguette et avec le développement de la culture fantastique, fantasy et de la science-fiction, ils étaient de plus en plus à expérimenter pour contrôler ces étranges pouvoirs, soit en devinant juste que c'était de la magie, soit en croyant que c'était un autre pouvoir au sujet duquel ils avaient lu ou qu'ils avaient vu à la télévision.

Il hocha la tête en les voyant se débrouiller et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la porte et leur dit avant de sortir :

_ Je vais voir ce que fait Harry, je vous laisse continuer. Ne t'inquiète pas Neville, tu vas y arriver, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est te convaincre que c'est possible.

Ils hochèrent la tête et il quitta la pièce. Il étendit sa magie dans la château à la recherche de Harry et le trouva dans la Salle sur Demande. Avec un autre être... Il jura tout bas avant de foncer vers le septième étage. Quel idiot !

Il ouvrit la salle et tomba sur une scène à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Harry et l'autre être étaient en train de rire, chacun dans leur cercle respectifs. La jeune fille, en apparence, ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Elle avait des cheveux bleues attachés en queue de cheval, des yeux violets, deux petites cornes de chevrette toutes mignonnes et des oreilles et une queue de chat. Elle portait une robe violette foncée avec de la dentelle noire et des bottines de cuir noir.

Ils se figèrent en l'entendant entrer et se tournèrent vers lui. La fillette leva un sourcil et Harry déglutie. Dimitri se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira en s'avançant après avoir fermé la porte.

_ Haraldr, peux-tu me dire pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a une démone majeur avec toi ?

_ Euh... Tu vois... J'étais... C'est un accident, je te jure !

_ Je m'en doute que c'est un accident ! Combien de fois est-ce qu'il faudra que je te dise de ne pas expérimenter avec les invocations sans ma présence ?

_ Mais tu es toujours occupés ces temps-ci. Que ce soit avec Poudlard, ou Gringotts ou même Hermione et Neville. On n'a pas passé un seul moment juste tous les deux depuis la rentrée ! Et je voulais tester mon cercle pour voir s'il fonctionnait. J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès d'invoquer Lilith.

Dimitri se figea avant de fixer la démone qui les observait curieusement. Elle le regarda, Dimitri regarda Harry, puis elle, puis Harry. Et il finit par demander à la démone :

_ Tu t'appelles Lilith ? Elle n'était pas une démone supérieur ?

_ Si ! Mais c'est ma gran'ma. J'ai été nommée après elle. Je suis Lilith, deuxième du nom et j'ai cent ans ! Enfin, dix en années humaines. Et toi ? Tu es un ami de Haraldr ? Il est super gentil, première fois que je rencontre des humains. On a pas le droit d'aller dans le monde des humains avant nos deux cents ans et nos cercles d'invocations ne sont pas dévoilé avant ce moment. Je suis trop contente d'être ici ! Mon cousin Bel n'arrête pas de me parler des humains, de vos inventions et surtout de votre culture ! Il m'a même rapporté des mangas et des livres de fantasy de ses voyages !

Dimitri cligna des yeux, interdit. Haraldr s'était démerdé pour invoquer une démone majeure. Une démone majeure qui était visiblement la petite fille d'une des démones supérieures les plus dangereuses et puissantes existant. Une démone majeure qui était apparemment fan du monde des humains et avait les même références que Harry, mis à part les manga. Il savait ce qu'était un manga et avait toujours fait attention à ce que Harry ne mette jamais la main sur l'un d'entre eux pour éviter qu'il n'ait encore plus d'idées stupides que d'habitude. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir dans le cercle, il avait vérifié les runes rapidement pour s'en assurer.

Il soupira, il était trop vieux pour ça...

_ Haraldr, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été plus présent. Si tu me l'avais dis, je serais venu avec toi sans hésiter. Tu as de la chance de ne pas être tombé sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus dangereux. Si je t'ai interdit de faire des invocations inconnues sans moi, c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi et que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal. Tu le sais non ?

Harry baissa la tête, un peu honteux. C'était vrai que Dimitri pensait d'abord à sa protection et qu'il aurait peut-être du lui montrer le cercle avant de l'utiliser. Son cousin faisait de son mieux pour le protéger et il s'était stupidement mis en danger.

_ Je suis désolé... Je ne le referais plus.

_ D'accord. Je te promet de venir ici avec toi deux fois par semaine pour travailler sur tes invocations, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

_ D'accord ! Dis, est-ce que Lilith pourra venir, elle est super gentil et on s'entend super bien !

_ C'est une démone...

_ Hey ! Tout les démons ne sont pas méchants !

_ Je n'ai jamais dis ça, mais les démons mangent des âmes. Et certains du sang. Je refuse de te laisser en liberté dans notre monde.

_ Mais j'ai pas envie de rentrer ! C'est ennuyeux les enfers ! Ils y parlent que de tortures et les héros antiques n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre et de radoter sur leurs exploits dans le monde des humains et les âmes des humains sont mal polies et il y a l'école !

Étrangement, ou peut-être pas, le fait qu'il y ait une école semblait la désoler plus que le reste. Dimitri soupira. Harry lui fit le regard de chien battu et Lilith l'imita rapidement en utilisant ses oreilles pour se rendre encore plus mignonne.

_ Je veux un contrat, dans les règles.

_ Hein ! Mais je ne veux pas faire de contrat ! Ça prive mes amis de leur liberté.

_ Haraldr !

Harry se tut face au ton sec de Dimitri.

_ Je me fiche que tu ne fasses pas de contrat avec les créatures, mais il est hors de question que je laisse un démon se balader librement dans le monde des humains sans contrat. Si tu veux qu'elle reste, tu vas faire un contrat, est-ce clair ?

Il hocha lentement la tête, murmurant un petit « oui » en évitant de croiser son regard. Il ne voyait pas souvent Dimitri en colère, mais c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se rappelait qu'il avait affaire à un nécromancien de mille ans et non pas à un garçon de son âge.

_ Bien.

Dimitri sortit un parchemin et une plume de son sac et s'approcha de la table pour écrire le contrat. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'avança vers le cercle de Lilith et le lui tendit au travers de la barrière. Elle s'en saisit et le lut rapidement.

_ C'est un contrat standard. Tu ne pourras venir que si Haraldr t'invoque, si tu veux venir par toi-même, tu devras dire trois fois son nom, de cette manière il le saura et décidera de t'invoquer ou non. Tu n'as pas intérêt à le harceler. Tu ne pourras aussi en aucun cas l'attaquer avec l'intention de le blesser ou de le tuer. Et tu ne pourras pas t'attaquer à d'autres humains sans sa permission. Est-ce que ça te vas ?

_ D'accord. C'est plutôt léger, je n'ai même pas à obéir à ses ordres.

Elle porta son pouce à sa bouche et se servit de l'une de ses canines pour en percer la peau. Lorsque le sang se mit à goutter, elle pressa son pouce contre le bas du parchemin avant de prendre la plume noire que lui tendait Dimitri et de signer son nom dans son sang. Elle rendit ensuite le contrat et Dimitri le donna à Harry qui laissa aussi son empreinte de pouce et sa signature sur le parchemin. Il se mit à briller et Harry sentit une légère brûlure à sa main droite. Il retira son gant et l'illusion pour dévoiler sa marque. Un nouveau cercle d'invocation devait de se joindre aux trois autres. Il leva les yeux vers Lilith et vit qu'un cercle identique était apparu sur sa main gauche. Elle lui fit un sourire rayonnant en montrant sa main.

_ Et voilà ! On est amis maintenant !

_ Ouais !

Il jeta un regard à son cousin qui hocha la tête, ce qui le fit sourire joyeusement avant qu'il ne désactive les deux cercles. Lilith sortit du sien en sautillant, sa queue s'agitant d'un côté à l'autre dans sa bonne humeur. Elle se tourna vers Dimitri et renifla un peu, comme si elle sentait son odeur.

_ Tu es vraiment une vieille âme toi ! Et c'est quoi le festin autour de ton cou ?

_ T'essaye d'y toucher et je te ferais regretter d'être née, répliqua-t-il en serrant son amulette dans son poing.

Elle recula d'un pas à son aura dangereuse et leva les mains dans le signe universelle de capitulation.

_ T'inquiète, je ne vais pas y toucher.

Il hocha la tête avant de dire :

_ Si tu as faim, il reste des âmes accrochées aux armure du châteaux. Ne te fais pas voir, je ne veux pas que Haraldr ait des ennuis à cause de toi. Ne touche pas aux fantômes ou à l'âme dans le chapeau se trouvant dans le bureau du directeur. Compris ?

_ Oui. Et puis je peux me faire passer pour le chat de Harry !

Elle se mit soudain à rétrécir jusqu'à se retrouver sous la forme d'un chaton noir aux reflets bleues et aux yeux violets. Dimitri l'observa un instant avant de hocher la tête. Les chats magiques n'étaient pas rare du tout donc elle allait passer inaperçu à ceux qui ne regarderont pas de trop près.

Ils sortirent de la salle après avoir nettoyé et les deux nouveaux amis se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffindor alors que Dimitri allait vers les cuisines. Il avait bien besoin de piquer une bouteille de firewhisky dans la cache secrète des professeurs.

.

-sSs-

.

Le jeudi soir, les élèves se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour manger le dîner en discutant de la nouvelle qui était arrivée le matin même. Durant la nuit, ils avaient entendu un cri inhumain qui les avait tous réveillé en sursaut. Les professeurs les avaient calmé et ils étaient retournés se coucher. Mais au réveil, lors du petit déjeuner, Dumbledore avait annoncé que le professeur Binns avait été exorcisé et donc que les cours d'histoires étaient annulés le temps de trouver un remplaçant. D'après les rumeurs, ça avait été particulièrement violent et Rusard essayait encore d'enlever tout l'ectoplasme collé aux murs,.

Mais alors que le dîné allait se terminer, trois fantômes entrèrent accompagnés par une dizaine d'élèves qui étaient soit déjà partis, soit en retard. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, les portes se fermèrent et les protections se mirent en place.

Le silence se fit aussitôt, les élèves se souvenant soudainement des souvenirs qu'ils avaient vu à la rentrée. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils en regardant les fantômes qui bordaient la salle avant de fixer le plafond.

La salle plongea alors dans le noir complet et le souvenir débuta.

.

-sSs-

.

Godric était tranquillement assit sur la balustrade en haut du grand escalier et observait les élèves qui passaient dans le hall d'entrée, que ce soit pour aller manger, sortir ou aller en cours dans les étages. Il avait un morceau de parchemin et une plume à la main et fredonnait nonchalamment. On aurait dit qu'il attendait quelque chose.

Les élèves actuels observèrent les élèves de l'époque et virent que certains d'entre eux avaient des tatouages tribaux sur le visage et les bras. Aucuns d'eux ne portait d'uniforme particulier. Certains étaient en tunique et pantalon, d'autres en robe de sorcier ou encore d'autres en bure de moine ou none. Ils avaient cependant tous un petit quelque chose pour représenter leur maison, que ce soit un vêtement à leur couleur, un blason sur la poitrine ou des bijoux.

Rowena sortit alors de la grande salle et monta les escaliers avant de s'arrêter à côté de Godric.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Il lui fit un sourire innocent en levant un sourcil :

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai fais quoi que ce soit ?

_ Tu es assis là où tu peux observer le hall sans te faire voir avec de quoi noter et un sourire de prédateur que j'ai vu beaucoup trop de fois pour ne pas m'en méfier. Je te connais Godric.

Il lui fit un large sourire avant de dire :

_ D'accord, il se pourrait que j'ai mis en place un piège pour tester les sorts à reconnaissance d'âme. Le sort fonctionne en deux phases. La première, il enregistre la signature des dix premières âmes qui passent sur la zone désignée. La seconde, dès que l'âme qui a été enregistrée repasse sur la zone...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que trois cris de surprise se firent entendre. Ils se tournèrent vers le hall pour voir une fille et deux garçons suspendus dans les airs, juste devant les escaliers.

_ Il se passe ça. Expérience réussie.

_ Tu compte les faire redescendre ?

_ Je leur donnerais le mot de passe quand les dix y seront.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de descendre les escaliers et de s'adresser aux élèves.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'agit d'un test de Godric.

Ils pâlirent tous drastiquement en l'entendant, indiquant que ses paroles les avaient encore plus inquiétées. Elle soupira avant de s'écarter et de leur dire :

_ Il ne laissera redescendre ses victimes que si les dix désignés tombent dans le piège. Donc, vous allez tous passer devant les escaliers pour qu'on en finisse rapidement.

Les élèves hésitèrent mais finirent par se mettre en ligne et passer sous les trois autres suspendus, la fille serrant sa robe autour de ses jambes pour éviter qu'on ne voit ses dessous. Bientôt, neuf élèves furent dans les airs et ceux présent étaient déjà passés. Salazard et Helga regardaient sur le côté, l'un avec amusement, l'autre avec une légère exaspération.

Godric sortit de sa cachette et se plaça au sommet des escaliers.

_ Sally, Helga, vous n'êtes pas passé.

_ Parce que ton piège peut aussi nous atteindre ? Demanda Salazard, un peu moins amusé.

_ Bien sûr, ça enregistre les dix premières âmes à être passées.

Helga s'avança, mais rien ne lui arriva. Salazard le fit à son tour et s'éleva dans les airs, sous les airs amusés des élèves.

_ Aller, Godric, fais-nous descendre.

_ Il faut que vous disiez le mot de passe.

_ Donne-le-nous alors.

_ Je viens de le faire.

Tout le monde le fixa comme s'il était fou avant que Salazard ne dise lentement :

_ Le mot de passe.

Il redescendit aussitôt en douceur. Il jeta un regard à la fois incrédule et exaspéré à Godric alors que les autres redescendaient.

_ Tu n'as pas trouvé pire comme mot de passe ?

_ J'ai voulu en prendre un qu'on pourrait retrouver facilement, même dans des centaines d'années. Comme ce piège attrapera toujours les âmes qu'il a enregistré. Oh ! Et il vient de retenir vos nom, donc la prochaine fois, il s'affichera au-dessus de vous quand le piège s'activera ! Ça sera plus simple pour déterminer qui s'est réincarné en qui.

Il y eut un soupir collectif avant que l'une des élèves disent :

_ Mais on utilise ces escaliers tous les jours.

Godric haussa les épaules avant de faire un mouvement de la main. Un petit escalier en spirale secondaire apparut sur le côté, montant visiblement jusqu'au premier étage.

_ Problème réglé.

.

-sSs-

.

Nick s'avança alors que la lumière revenait.

_ Maître Gryffindor a réactivé le piège qu'un directeur a réussi à bloquer deux siècles après sa création. À l'époque, l'école acceptait encore les nécromanciens et ce directeur, qui en était un, en avait assez de se retrouver dans les airs à chaque fois qu'il descendait ou montait les escaliers sans faire attention au sort. Ce sera tout pour ce soir.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les élèves sortirent. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les escaliers, se demandant si l'un d'eux allait s'élever dans les airs s'ils passaient sur le piège.

_ Hey ! Peut-être que l'un de nous est Salazard Slytherin ! cria un élève.

Il y eut un murmure qui parcourut la foule avant que les Slytherins ne se mettent à passer sur la zone les uns après les autres, se demandant si l'un d'eux était la réincarnation d'un de leurs fondateurs. Les professeurs regardèrent avec un mélange d'amusement et d'exaspération.

Dans le fond, Harry demanda à voix basse à Dimitri :

_ Je viens de me rendre compte, mais c'est normal si on comprend tout ce qui se dit dans les souvenirs alors que la langue a évoluée au fil des siècles ?

_ J'utilise un sort de traduction universel pour que tout le monde comprenne. À vrai dire, à l'époque où j'ai créé ce piège, je n'avais pas pris en compte l'évolution de la langue, donc j'ai du modifier le mot de passe pour que les victimes puissent quand même se libérer.

_ Je vois.

Ils se concentrèrent de nouveau sur les élèves qui s'amusaient à passer sur le piège les uns après les autres ou en petit groupe pour voir si l'un d'eux allait être envoyé dans les airs.

Soudain, un couinement retentit alors que Ron Weasley passait sur la zone. Son rat s'était élevé dans les airs et se débattait follement. Un nom apparut au-dessus de sa tête, Alphardus McCartin. Tout le monde le fixa avec surprise avant que Nick ne dise :

_ Alphardus était un animagus rat.

Les professeurs réagirent aussitôt. Dumbledore immobilisa le rat alors que McGonagall lançait le sort pour rendre sa forme humaine à un animagus. Percy fit reculer son plus jeune frère en gardant une main fermement sur son épaule alors que le rat reprenait sa forme humaine. Les professeurs écarquillèrent les yeux avant que McGonagall ne dise, choquée :

_ Peter Pettigrow !

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Harry et Dimitri ne s'avancent. Harry demanda :

_ Pettigrow ? Comme celui que mon parrain est censé avoir tué ?

_ Potter... Hum... Oui, oui c'est lui, fit McGonagall.

Dimitri hocha la tête pensivement. Ils avaient maintenant la preuve dont avait besoin Madames Bones pour donner un vrai procès à Sirius. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça en réactivant son piège, mais ça l'arrangeait et le résultat était plus positif que négatif donc il était content.

Ils étaient tous choqué de voir Pettigrow en vie alors qu'il était sencé avoir été réduit en poussière par Sirius Black. Dumbledore se dépêcha de prendre le contrôle des choses et ordonna aux élèves de retourner dans la Grande Salle. Il envoya ensuite Minerva contacter Amelia Bones pour qu'elle vienne avec des aurors arrêter l'homme. Il lança alors que les élèves retournaient dans la Grande Salle :

_ Et si le nécromancien pouvait le faire redescendre, ça nous arrangerait.

Aussitôt, l'homme s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit sourd. Dimitri vit Ron, pâle comme la mort et semblant faire une crise de nerf, s'installer dans un coin avec ses frères et il cru l'entendre dire :

_ Il dormait dans mon lit ! Un homme adulte dormait dans mon lit ! Et dans celui de Percy aussi !

Il vit le professeur Snape se diriger vers lui et lui donner une fiole de potion, le forçant à la boire. Lorsque ce fut fait, le garçon sembla beaucoup plus calme et détendu. Il avait cependant toujours l'air dégoûté, tout comme ses frères.

Dimitri s'installa dans un coin avec son cousin et ses deux élèves. Il pouvait juste attendre maintenant et observer comment les choses se dérouleront. Si Fudge se révélait être encore plus buté et refusait encore de laisser partir Sirius, alors il allait devoir agir. Éliminer l'homme ne lui posait aucun problème. Mais il se doutait que la source de l'incompétence de l'homme était Lucius Malfoy qui le conseillait et le guidait depuis les ombres. C'était une bonne tactique, il n'était pas vu comme le dirigeant mais dirigeait en manipulant le dirigeant actuel et il pouvait se retirer n'importe quand si sa marionnette devenait inutile.

Il allait cependant attendre et voir ce qui se passera. Il était quelqu'un de patient, sa première vie l'avait montré et le reste n'avait fait que le confirmer. Il pouvait attendre des années qu'un plan soigneusement construit se réalise et qu'il obtienne ce qu'il désir. Éventuellement, l'Angleterre finira entre ses mains. Il avait juste à planifier et attendre.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	10. Chapter 9

_Yo !_

 _Voici enfin le chapitre 9 !_

.

Remarques :

.

Désolée pour le retard, blâmez mon frère, il m'a mise à une nouveau jeu addictif.

Donc, il y en a qui veulent brûler Fudge et d'autres qui trouve Lilith adorable. Cool.

On sait enfin qui est Sally dans ce chap ! Je rappelle que j'ai choisi Sally au hasard et que les personnalités changent entre les réincarnations.

Et voilà la version corrigée et un peu modifiée.

.

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 9 : Salazard Slytherin

.

Les aurors arrivèrent rapidement à l'école et lorsque Amelia Bones vit Pettigrow, le sourire de requins qui lui vint au visage ne présageait rien de bon pour l'homme et pour Fudge. Elle fit récupérer les souvenirs de la soirée de tous les professeurs et d'une dizaine d'élèves pour chaque maison afin d'avoir des preuves de ce qui s'était passé et elle s'assura que Pettigrow était bien enchaîné avec des menottes anti-animagus. Ils interrogèrent aussi les Weasley et prirent le souvenir de Percy du moment où il avait trouvé le rat dans le jardin.

Lorsque ce fut fait, elle fit venir Harry et Dimitri auprès d'elle et des professeurs et elle dit à Harry :

_ Monsieur Potter, je pense que vous serez satisfait de savoir que votre parrain se remet bien de son séjour en prison. Maintenant que nous avons Pettigrow, il ne fait aucun doute que l'on pourra lui obtenir un procès. Même Cornelius ne pourra pas dénier cette preuve-la.

_ Merci beaucoup Madame Bones. Est-ce que vous pensez que Sirius pourra récupérer ma garde avant la fin de l'année ?

_ Je pense que c'est faisable, oui.

_ Harry, fit Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu reste chez ton oncle et ta tante, il y a des protections de sang là-bas qui te protègent des attaques extérieur tant que tu resteras avec quelqu'un de sa famille.

_ Si il faut juste un membre de la famille de ma mère, Sirius aura juste à demander la garde de Dimitri aussi.

_ Et ça ne me dérange absolument pas de vivre avec Lord Black. Surtout au vu de la réaction de ma mère quand elle a vu que j'avais aussi reçu une lettre pour Poudlard.

_ Et quelle était-elle monsieur Evans ? Demanda madame Bones.

_ Elle nous a déposé au Chaudron Baveur en nous disant de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds chez elle et que je ne pouvais pas être son fils car il était impossible qu'elle ait donné naissance à une abomination.

_ Je vois... Je vais m'arranger pour que Lord Black obtienne votre garde à tous les deux. De cette manière, les protections de sang seront toujours en place, n'est-ce pas directeur ?

_Mais séparer des enfants de leur famille... tenta-t-il faiblement.

_ D'après le testament des parents de monsieur Potter, il n'aurait jamais du atterrir chez son oncle et sa tante, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Ils iront avec Lord Black lorsqu'il sera lavé de toute accusation. Et je reviendrais pour parler de cette histoire de nécromancien dans la château, ajouta-t-elle.

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête alors que Harry et Dimitri échangeaient un sourire. Madame Bones et les aurors s'en allèrent ensuite et les élèves se mirent à parler de la conversation qu'ils venaient d'écouter.

Le directeur réclama ensuite le calme et ordonna aux élèves d'aller se coucher. Ils se mirent en route avec réluctance, mais certains étaient vraiment fatigués alors ils ne se plaignirent pas trop. Mais alors que les Gryffindors montaient les escaliers, un cri aiguë s'éleva de la part d'une des filles qui s'était retrouvée dans les airs. Les élèves s'arrêtèrent pour la fixer et le silence se répandit lorsqu'ils virent les paroles qui flottaient dans l'air au-dessus d'elle.

« _Bon retour parmi nous Sally!_ »

Dimitri s'avança avec son groupe et dit à la fille de dire le mot de passe. Elle réussit à l'articuler difficilement dans son état de choc et elle redescendit au sol. Harry, Hermione et Neville se précipitèrent vers elle et le garçon demanda :

_ Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle les fixa choquée, avant de pointer aux mots qui disparaissaient, puis à elle.

_ Yeah, ça doit faire un choc, acquiesça Dimitri. Mais on s'en fiche, c'est pas parce que tu as été Salazard dans une autre vie que t'es méchante. Aller, vient, on va aller à la tour et on pourra en discuter.

_ Et s'il y en a qui t'ennuies, fit Harry, on leur en collera une !

_ Monsieur Potter ! S'indigna McGonagall. Les combats sont interdis dans l'école.

_ Euh... On lâchera les jumeaux sur eux ?

Les dits jumeaux firent de larges sourires à l'intention de Harry et levèrent le pouce, et si un frisson parcourut la foule, c'était parce qu'il faisait froid. McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel alors que la fille faisait un léger sourire et hochait la tête. Ils montèrent tous dans la salle commune et le groupe de cinq s'installa dans un coin à l'écart. Dimitri prit alors les choses en main après avoir jeté un sort d'intimité autour d'eux.

_ Donc, comment tu t'appelles ?

_ Lavender Brown. On est dans la même année.

_ Je sais, mais je n'ai pas encore retenu tout les noms. Juste au cas où, je suis Dimitri Evans, lui c'est mon cousin Haraldr Potter, lui c'est Neville Longbottom et elle c'est Hermione Granger. Est-ce que tu as une ou des amies ici ?

_ Oui, moi.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix et virent une jeune fille indienne qui les regardaient avec les mains sur les hanches.

_ Parvati !

Lavender se leva et se précipita dans les bras de son amie qui la serra contre elle alors qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule. Elle fit de petits cercles rassurant dans son dos tout en la guidant vers le canapé qu'elle avait quitté. Elles s'assirent en face des quatre autres et Parvati dit :

_ Je me fiche de ce que ce piège a montré. Lavender est Lavender. Et vous ?

_ On s'en fiche aussi, dit Harry. En plus Sally n'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais gars.

Dimitri soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

_ Je sens que je vais finir par avoir beaucoup trop d'élèves pour que ce soit discret.

Ce commentaire lui attira les regards choqué de Lavender, qui s'était un peu calmée, et de Parvati. Il leva un sourcil pour les mettre au défis de se plaindre et Parvati dit :

_ Tu es...

_ Yep. Et Haraldr est un invocateurs, juste pour que vous sachiez. Hermione a un potentiel pour la magie de sang et Neville est né pour la botanique.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté en observant les deux filles avec un air pensif.

_ Hum... Lavender, je dirait potion, sortilège et... Divination ? Couplé à des runes et de l'arithmancie, elle pourrait réussir à prévoir des événements de façon relativement correct. Parvati... Divination, défense, sortilège, créatures magiques et peut-être un potentiel pour la magie élémentaire et spirituelle... Pas de nécromancie, mais ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas un don très répandu.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'on va te suivre ou qu'on ne va pas te dénoncer ?

_ C'est simple. De un, le fait que je sois le Nécromancien et que je me réincarne ainsi que toutes mes identités sont caché sous un fidelius. Ça veut dire qu'à moins que je dévoile moi-même mes secrets, vous ne pouvez pas les dévoiler. Ensuite, est-ce que vous allez vraiment laisser passer une chance de développer totalement votre vrai potentiel magique ? Je suis un professeur avant tout et je n'aime pas voir du potentiel gâché.

_ Tu es un nécromancien, fit Lavender. Ils sont mauvais. Comme la magie noire.

Dimitri grogna en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

_ Sérieusement... La magie n'est pas bonne ou mauvaise, c'est les intentions qui comptes. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si je peux jouer avec les âmes ? C'est un don que j'ai reçu à la naissance et je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de l'utiliser ! C'est comme si on disait à quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se servir de sa vue parce que la vue est mauvaise. C'est stupide. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si j'utilisais mes dons en permanence. On se connaît depuis une semaine et vous avez vu des souvenirs, vous croyez vraiment que je suis foncièrement mauvais ?

Elles échangèrent un regard avant de les fixer tous les quatre avec hésitation. Puis, elles hochèrent lentement la tête et Lavender dit :

_ Okay... T'es eut-être pas si mal.

_ Juste une question, fit Parvati. Est-ce que Rowena est dans le coin ?

_ Oui et non. Cet abruti de Vladimir s'est arrangé pour faire de son âme un gaspacho, a perdu la raison, a essayé de prendre le pouvoir par la force et s'est arrangé pour perdre son corps en essayant de tuer Haraldr. Dès que je l'aurais remit en un seul morceau et qu'il aura de nouveau un corps, je compte l'écarteler. Et lui passer un savon qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublié.

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que Parvati ne demande lentement :

_ Excuse-moi, ça risque de paraître stupide, mais Vladimir ne serait pas Tu-sais-qui ?

_ Si, répondit Harry.

_ Le truc, c'est qu'il ne peut se souvenir de ses vies passées que si je suis aussi réincarné. Ce qui n'était pas le cas pour les soixante dernières années. Donc Vladimir ne sait pas qu'il est Vladimir. Et je ne peux vraiment pas le laisser seul pour une vie sans qu'il fasse de conneries monumentales ! Je vous jure ! Je le laisse tout seul et il pense que c'est une bonne idée de prendre le pouvoir par la force ! Il n'a donc aucun bon sens ? Prendre le pouvoir, okay, le gouvernement anglais est rempli d'idiots et il y a pas mal de chose à revoir dans l'école. Mais le faire par la force, c'est purement stupide. Pour avoir le soutient du peuple, ou même faire un bon coup d'état qui tient la route, il faut de la patience et monter les échelons dans le gouvernement qu'on cherche à renverser jusqu'à avoir le soutient et les moyens nécessaires pour agir.

_ Dimitri !

Il se tourna vers Harry en levant un sourcil. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était levé pour faire les cents pas en se plaignant.

_ On sait que tu es en colère contre Vlad, le ministère et les directeurs de Poudlard des derniers siècles, mais ce n'est pas le moment pour piquer une crise. Donc, respire et rassis-toi, okay ?

Il prit une inspiration avant de s'asseoir, lançant un sourire d'excuse aux deux filles.

_ Désolé pour ça. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je reviens en Angleterre depuis milles ans et les choses ont beaucoup changées ici. Bref. Je compte réparer Vlad, avec un peu de chance, le lien d'âme sera toujours assez puissant pour que monsieur se souvienne et je pourrait lui expliquer en long, en large et en travers pourquoi il est un abruti fini. Enfin, ça c'est si il réussi à se recréer un corps. Idiot.

Elles hochèrent lentement la tête. Dimitri leur sourit avant de frapper dans ses mains et de regarder sa montre.

_ Bien, il se fait tard. Donc tout le monde au lit. Vous pouvez discuter avec Hermione si vous voulez plus d'informations et si vous voulez rejoindre les Semeurs de Chaos, venez manger avec nous demain matin. Bonne nuit !

Puis, il se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoir. Harry jeta un regard d'excuse aux deux filles.

_ Désolé pour lui. Il est un peu sur les nerfs ces derniers temps. Il essaye de réparer les dégâts fait à Poudlard et ça lui prend une bonne partie de ses nuits rien que pour se mettre à jour sur ce qui s'est passé depuis son départ. Réfléchissez-y juste, okay ?

Elles hochèrent la tête lentement avant de se lever et de partir. Hermione les suivit et Harry soupira de fatigue avant d'échanger un regard avec Neville. Ils se levèrent de concert et partirent se coucher.

.

-sSs-

.

Quirinus Quirell faisait les cents pas dans ses appartements au château, en marmonnant pour lui-même. Enfin, ce n'était pas Quirell qui était en contrôle du corps, il était pour le moment endormit et enfermé à double-tour dans le fin-fond de son esprit pendant que Voldemort réfléchissait.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'un nécromancien pointe le bout de son nez. Pire, le-dis nécromancien n'était autre que Godric Gryffindor, l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard. Il savait que les autres professeurs étaient sceptiques quant à son identité, mais lui savait mieux. Il avait trouvé les journaux de Slytherin dans la chambre des secrets et il avait pu en lire un peu avant de devoir en rester éloigné à cause de la surveillance accrue de Dumbledore après l'incident avec Myrtel Warrens. Il y était évoqué que Gryffindor était un nécromancien, anciennement connu sous le nom de Dimitri Romanov.

Et son instinct lui disait que c'était vrai. Que le nécromancien était dans le château et y agissait. Ça et quand il avait voulu vérifier la survie de son horcruxe dans le salle sur demande, il ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était entre les mains du nécromancien. Et il n'avait pas assez de magie en lui pour localiser tous ses morceaux d'âmes avec le rituel nécessaire.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il n'avait pas encore été dénoncé ? Il était évident que le nécromancien devait l'avoir repéré ! Et pourtant, rien ne s'était produit. C'était comme si il le laisser faire. Mais pourquoi ? Quel était son but ? Est-ce qu'il savait pour la pierre et la voulait pour lui-même ? Est-ce qu'il attendait qu'il fasse une erreur et se dévoile tout seul ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le laisser agir librement ? Il n'avait aucun doute que l'homme était capable d'enfermer son âme dans un objet ou même de la détruire totalement. Et il se savait trop faible pour pouvoir le combattre à pleine puissance. Le sang de licorne le maintenait à peine éveillé en temps normal et Quirell était sous potion énergisante en quasi permanence.

Il devait trouver le nécromancien et réclamer des réponses. Mais comment ?

Il continua de faire les cents pas en réfléchissant. Il voulait la pierre, mais d'après ses renseignements, elle ne sera placée dans le labyrinthe que vers la fin de l'année. Dumbledore la gardait près de lui en permanence, donc il ne pouvait pas se la procurer immédiatement.

Donc, il devait attendre. Et en attendant, il allait essayer d'en découvrir plus sur le nécromancien.

.

-sSs-

.

Dimitri bâilla en serrant son mug de café dans ses mains à la table du petit déjeuner. Il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à trier les protections autour du château et à réparer celles qui étaient dans le plus mauvais état et il avait au passage découvert une colonie d'acromentules dans la forêt. Il allait devoir la réduire et placer des protections secondaires pour empêcher les enfants de se rendre dans cette partie de la forêt sans faire exprès. Il était un peu fatigué, mais satisfait de son travail.

Et bien entendu, il s'était levé avant le petit déjeuner avec les autres pour aller courir. Il était hors de question de négliger leurs entraînements parce qu'il passait la moitié de ses nuits debout à travailler.

Il but une gorgée de son café en se demandant si les filles allaient les rejoindre. Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elles les dénoncent, mais quand même... ça serait mieux si Sally était avec eux.

Il leva la tête en sentant les deux âmes arriver et observa les deux filles alors qu'elles entraient dans la grande salle. Elles se dirigèrent aussitôt vers leur groupe et s'installèrent avec eux, Parvati entre Hermione et Harry et Lavender entre Dimitri et Neville.

_ Bien le bonjour mesdemoiselles, fit nonchalamment Dimitri avant de bâiller de nouveau.

_ Bonjour, répondirent-elles.

_ On va courir tous les matins avant de manger, fit Hermione. Je vous réveillerais pour ça, d'accord ?

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi faire ?

_ Parce que les sorciers de nos jours sont des fainéants pas possible, grommela Dimitri. Dans un duel entre deux personnes de même niveau, c'est l'endurance qui compte le plus. Celui qui a le plus d'endurance, et qui peut donc lancer des sorts le plus longtemps, est toujours quasiment assuré de gagner. La magie demande de l'énergie et vous n'aurez cette énergie que si vous vous entraînez régulièrement. Et puis, c'est moi le prof, je décide.

_ En plus, ça maintient en forme et pas besoin de potion pour sa silhouette, fit Hermione, essayant d'utiliser des arguments qui parleront plus aux deux filles.

Elles échangèrent un regard avant de hocher la tête et de commencer à manger. Dimitri prit deux larges gorgées de son café avant de demander :

_ Prêt pour les potions ?

_ Autant qu'on peut l'être, répondit Harry.

_ Tu nous as fait réviser les ingrédients du livre et les méthodes de préparations des ingrédients tous les soirs de la semaine, grommela Neville.

_ Désolé si je veux être sûr que le prof ne s'en prendra pas à vous comme des proies faciles. Il semble détester Harry pour une raison que je n'ai pas encore découverte.

_ Que comptes-tu faire s'il n'est pas à ton goût ? demanda Lavender.

_ T'en débarrasser comme Binns ?

_ Hum... Juste monter un dossier sur lui que j'enverrais au conseil d'administration. Et projeter des souvenirs de cours de potion de Sally auxquels j'ai assisté pour les archives. Je taperais peut-être directement dans les souvenirs de Sally.

_ Tu y as accès ? s'étonna Parvati.

_ Oui. J'ai une sphère contenant tout les souvenirs de sa vie entière. Et j'ai aussi celle de Helga. Si vous voulez, je pourrais vous en montrer en privé.

Elles hésitèrent mais finirent par hocher la tête. C'est à ce moment que Neville parla :

_ Dis, par curiosité, à qui appartenait la baguette que tu m'as donné ?

_ Helga, pourquoi ?

_ Rien, juste pour vérifier...

_ Yep, commenta Harry, trois cavaliers de l'apocalypse dans notre année et le quatrième en cours de travail. Ça va être le bordel dans quelques années.

_ On va bien s'amuser, fit joyeusement Dimitri. Mais en attendant, potion.

Ils se levèrent tous en prenant leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour leur leçon.

.

-sSs-

.

Encore une fois, les fantômes escortèrent les élèves manquant au dîné dans la grande salle et un murmure excité passa dans les rangs. Tous se demandaient ce qui allait être projeté et attendaient avec impatience de voir quel nouvelles information choquantes ils allaient découvrir.

Le souvenir commença et il se retrouvèrent dans un large cachot. Salazard et Godric étaient en train de déposer du matériel sur les bureaux de la salle de classe vide.

_ Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu es ici Godric ?

_ J'ai besoin d'un alibi solide quand Rowena découvrira que j'ai remplacé tout ses sous-vêtements de nonne en des dessous plus à mon goût sur elle.

Salazard leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant d'aller à la porte et de l'ouvrir.

_ Entrez tous.

Une trentaine d'élèves entra dans la salle de classe et s'installa en silence aux tables. Salazard se plaça devant le tableau alors que Godric s'installait au fond en silence, observant la leçon. Slytherin commença d'une voix calme et douce, captant aussitôt l'attention de tous les élèves qui devaient avoir entre dix et douze ans.

_ Bienvenue à votre premier cours de potion. Je sais que certains d'entre vous en ont déjà fait, mais aujourd'hui, nous allons voir les bases pour s'assurer que vous avez tous le niveau minimum pour brasser les potions les plus communes. Aujourd'hui, nous feront une potion facile à réaliser, celle servant à guérir les furoncles. Vous avez devant vous le matériel et les ingrédients nécessaires ainsi qu'un parchemin sur lequel est noté la recette. Veuillez la lire et lorsque ce sera fait, je répondrait à vos questions.

Il y eut un instant de silence alors que les élèves lisaient la recette. Toute la grande salle observait avec attention, certains première années ayant même sortit de quoi écrire pour pouvoir prendre des notes lorsque les questions commenceront, sous le regard surpris des professeurs et vexé de Snape. Même quelques années au-dessus de première avaient sortis de quoi écrire.

Bientôt, tous les élèves du souvenir eurent terminé leur lecture et Salazard répondit aux questions qu'ils avaient. Il expliqua pourquoi on devait découper des ingrédients de telle manière, les réactions entre certains ingrédients, pourquoi on les ajoutait à tel ou tel moment, pourquoi il fallait remuer dans un sens et pas dans l'autre et quelques autres questions. On pouvait entendre le bruit de grattement des plumes sur le parchemin, que ce soit dans le souvenir ou dans le monde réel.

Puis, il les fit préparer leurs ingrédients, faisant travailler Godric pour aider ceux qui avaient du mal et leur montrer comment faire correctement. Une fois tous les ingrédients préparés correctement, Salazard les fit préparer leurs potions, passant dans les rangs et indiquant les erreurs que les élèves faisaient. Godric faisait de même de son côté de la salle.

Le cours était silencieux et calme. Aucun élèves ne cherchait à en mettre un autre en colère et aucun élèves ne sabotait le travail des autres. C'était calme mais détendu et tous étaient concentrés sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

Il y eut très peu de potions ratées et Salazard invita les élèves en question à revenir le soir pour qu'il leur explique où ils avaient eu faux et leur fasse refaire la potion.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous sortit, Rowena, qui était entrée au milieu du cours en étant visiblement en colère, mais qui s'était retenue d'exploser en voyant les élèves au travail, s'avança vers Godric et le tira par l'oreille hors de la salle.

C'est à se moment là que le souvenir s'arrêta. Les élèves qui avaient pris des notes rangèrent leurs parchemins et se mirent à discuter entre eux de ce cours bien différent de celui de Snape.

Les autres professeurs jetaient des regards inquiet à Snape, le message était clair, change tes méthodes de travail ou je te fais quitter le château. Le maître des potions quitta la salle dans un tournoiement de robes, en colère.

Dimitri jeta un regard à ses élèves qui le fixaient tous étrangement.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu as vraiment remplacer les dessous de Rowena ? demanda Hermione.

_ Oui, pourquoi ? Elle portait des trucs de none, comment veux-tu que je me rince l'œil quand elle se change si elle n'a pas quelque chose d'un peu plus voyant ?

Ils rougirent en l'entendant parler et Parvati marmonna un « pervers » dans sa barbe. Puis, ils s'en allèrent avec le reste des élèves, faisant bien attention de prendre l'escalier secondaire pour éviter le piège.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	11. Chapter 10

_Salut à tous !_

 _Je suis de retour après une petite pause vacance !_

 _D'ailleurs, j'ai commencé une autre fic secondaire, « 1000 perles blanches » avec Voldy en perso principal. Si vous voulez aller voir._

 _Bref._

.

Remarques :

.

Je me suis encore faites traitée de barge... Merci du compliment ! Et je tiens à préciser que je suis toute seule dans ma tête, merci bien.

Alma13 : contente que ça te plaise et d'avoir une nouvelle fanatique ! J'espère que le reste te plaira tout autant.

Comme je l'ai déjà dis, Salazard a été choisi au hasard. Donc ouais, Lavander Brown.

Merci beaucoup pour vos review, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Petite précision : une wardstone est la pierre / cristal / gemme qui sert à ancrer les protection magique (ward en anglais) et comme je ne connais pas le terme français pour ça, j'utilise l'anglais.

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 10 : Nouveaux professeurs.

.

Dimitri était dans les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit, en train de se diriger vers la salle de contrôle des protections, quand il sentit deux âmes, ou plutôt une âme à deux corps, se diriger vers lui. Il changea de direction pour les éviter, mais alors qu'il prenait un autre chemin, il les sentit de nouveau. Il continua d'essayer de les éviter tout en évitant le reste des patrouilles, mais ils semblaient avoir un moyen de le suivre à la trace et cela le dérangeait.

Il entra dans une classe vide et attendit, les bras croisé et assis sur l'un des bureaux. Quelques instant plus tard, il sentit les deux âmes hors de la pièce qui se stoppèrent un instant avant d'entrer.

_ Donc... Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous me suivez et comment vous pouvez me suivre ?

Les jumeaux lui firent un sourire malicieux avant de répondre :

_ On voulait savoir...

_ Ce qu'un petit firsty...

_ Faisait dehors toutes les nuits.

_ Surtout sachant...

_ Qu'un grand méchant nécromancien...

_ Rode dans l'école.

_ Mes sorties nocturnes ne vous regardent pas. Comment est-ce que vous me suivez ?

_ Comment est-ce...

_ Que tu as su qu'on te suivait ?

Dimitri soupira en les observant. Ils voulaient des réponses en ils ne lui répondront pas avant qu'il en ai donné quelques unes.

_ Okay, je vous dis si vous me dites.

_ Deal !

_ Je suis le nécromancien et votre âme est stupidement facile à repérer parce que vous vous la partagez. Ça arrive souvent chez les jumeaux magique que leurs âmes viennent du même plan astrale et aient donc la même signature. Vous ?

Ils l'observèrent un moment avec un mélange de révérence et de crainte avant de faire des sourires carnassiers.

_ Trop cool !

_ Tu peux nous apprendre des trucs ?

Dimitri soupira, il commençait à vraiment avoir trop d'élèves... Déjà que la jumelle de Parvati s'était jointe à eux à la demande de sa sœur... Mais bon, il aimait enseigner et il pouvait toujours faire passer ça pour un groupe de travaille.

_ D'accord. Maintenant, comment est-ce que vous me suivez ?

L'un des jumeaux sortit un vieux parchemin de sa poche et le montra :

_ Ceci, Dimitri, est le secret de notre sucés.

_ On l'a volée dans le bureau de Rusard en première année.

_ C'est une vraie merveille.

_ Je peux sentir la magie dessus, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le deuxième jumeau pointa sa baguette sur le parchemin que tenait son frère et dit :

_ Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Dimitri vit un plan de l'école apparaître sur le parchemin et ne prêta aucune attention au message en voyant ça. C'était un plan, bien qu'incomplet, de l'école et des passages secrets et qui montrait toutes les personnes s'y trouvant. Il la saisit rapidement et la posa sur le bureau sur lequel il était assit pour l'observer. Il repéra rapidement son nom et ceux des jumeaux et eut un sourire en coin quand il vit que la carte le reconnaissait par le nom de cette vie là et pas des précédentes.

_ On dirait que des petits malins ont utilisé la barrière de détection magique tout autour de l'école qui indique quels être vivant nommés s'y trouvent. C'est du bon travaille, vraiment. Il y a une carte similaire dans la salle de contrôle qui montre aussi toutes les protection tout autour de l'école. Mais votre carte est incomplète, il manque une bonne partie des cachots, beaucoup de passages secrets et la partie cachée de l'aile Est.

Il se tourna vers les jumeaux qui l'observaient avec intérêt.

_ Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je vous l'emprunte pour la copier et la mettre à jour ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'on refuserait...

_ D'avoir accès à encore plus de parties du châteaux ?

Dimitri eut un reniflement amusé avant de replier la carte et les jumeaux lui montrèrent comment la désactiver.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais toutes les nuits ?

_ Je répare les protections autour du châteaux. C'est un vrai bordel là-dedans, à se demander ce que foutaient les derniers directeurs.

_ Peut-être qu'ils ne savent pas

_ Comment les maintenir.

_ Il y a un manuel dans le bureau accessible à tous les directeurs avec une wardstone privée qui permet de faire la maintenance ! C'est pas compliqué de lire un simple manuel, si ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel à ça, ce fait l'irritait toujours. Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules et Dimitri soupira avant de leur dire :

_ On se lève tous les matins avant le petit déjeuner pour courir et on s'entraîne dans une salle de classe inutilisée de la partie cachée de l'aile Est. Haraldr ou un autre pourra vous montrer le chemin. Moi, il faut que j'y ailles.

_ D'accord !

Il hocha la tête avant de partir. Il avait des protections à réparer et une carte à modifier.

.

-sSs-

.

Dimitri laissa ses élèves travailler seuls dans leur salle de classe avant de se diriger vers un des passages secrets servant à sortir de l'école. Il faisait confiance au groupe pour rester sage pendant son absence. Il avait deux alchimistes à voir.

Une fois sortit des protections, il transplana à l'adresse indiquée sur la lettre que Pernelle lui avait envoyé.

Il avait été surpris quand ses anciens élèves l'avaient contacté en lui demandant une rencontre. Bien sûr, les deux savaient qu'il était un nécromancien et qu'il se souvenait de ses anciennes vies, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils essayeraient de prendre contacte avec lui. Normalement, son sort de secret empêchait de connaître ses réincarnations, sauf quand les personnes étaient déjà dans le secret. Ce fait ne posait pas vraiment de problème étant donné que généralement ses connaissances mourraient avant qu'il se réincarne ou vivaient dans d'autres pays. Mais comme les Flamel avaient mis la main sur la pierre philosophale, ils restaient dans le secret et il suffisait qu'ils envoient une lettre à leur ancien professeur pour qu'elle lui parvienne.

Il se retrouva devant un vieux manoir anglais avec un grand jardin botanique. Il eut un sourire en coin devant l'endroit avant de se redresser et de s'assurer de la présence de la lettre dans sa poche.

Puis il tira la sonnette. Il y eut un bruit de cloche avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre sur Pernelle.

Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que Dimitri ne montre la lettre :

_ Bonjour Perry, ça fait un bail.

Elle eut un reniflement amusé devant l'euphémisme.

_ Un peu plus de six cents ans ans, oui. Entre, Adam.

_ C'est Dimitri maintenant, plus Adam Leblois.

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'ils entraient dans le manoir. Elle le conduisit à un salon où se trouvait Nicolas avec du thé et des biscuits. Dimitri le salua joyeusement en lui donnant son nouveau nom. Ils s'assirent tous et Dimitri demanda :

_ Donc, pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez fait venir ?

_ Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas juste revoir notre vieux professeur ? demanda malicieusement Nicolas.

_ Si je vous manquais à ce point, vous m'auriez contacté plus tôt. D'ailleurs, je suis curieux, mais on m'a dit que vous aviez une pierre rouge...

_ Oui, répondit Pernelle. On l'a trouvée lors de nos recherches sur l'Atlantide avec des notes partielles sur sa création. C'est d'ailleurs à ce sujet que l'on t'a contacté.

_ Vous voulez que je l'examine ?

_ Non, fit Nicolas. Enfin, si tu veux la voir, tu peux. Mais c'est une autre raison.

_ Vois-tu, deux siècles après l'avoir découverte, on en a eu assez des voleurs qui s'introduisaient chez nous pour la voler. Donc on a créer une copie et on l'a caché dans un coffre de protection moyenne à Gringotts et on a laissé entendre qu'elle était là-bas avec l'accord des Gobelins. Ils ont dix pourcent sur tout l'or qu'on crée à partir de la pierre.

_ La vraie pierre, elle, est dans un coffre fort dont la position et le code d'ouverture sont tous sous deux fidelitas différents, un pour chacun d'entre nous.

_ Le problème, c'est que Albus est venu nous voir au début de l'été pour nous dire qu'il soupçonnait l'esprit de Voldemort de vouloir voler la pierre et a essayé de nous convaincre de la lui confier pour qu'il la garde à Poudlard.

_ Alors c'est ça qu'il veut cacher au troisième étage... Je suppose que vous lui avez donné la fausse et que ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'effraction qu'il y a eu à Gringotts et qui a fait la Une.

_ Oui. On voulait juste te prévenir au cas où ses soupçons seraient fondés.

_ Oh ! Ils sont définitivement fondés, Tom possède le prof de défense. Je me demandais ce qu'il était venu chercher à Poudlard, mais maintenant je le sais. Je suis content que vous ayez donné une fausse à Dumbledore, ce genre de pierre ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait des notes sur sa création ?

_ Dans un autre coffre sous un autre fidelitas. Tu veux dire que Voldemort est dans l'école et que tu n'as rien fait pour le virer ? Tu as certainement les pouvoirs pour ça, s'étonna Pernelle.

_ Yeah, mais pour le moment il fait de mal à personne. Et puis j'essaye de réparer son âme, donc savoir où il est m'arrange un peu. Cet idiot fini a fait des horcruxes. Je vous jure, je le laisse seul pour à peine soixante ans et lui il réduit son âme en charpie ! Je ne peux pas le laisser une seule vie sans qu'il ne fasse des conneries.

_ Professeur Monro ?

_ Yep.

_ Et il ne se souvient pas ?

_ J'étais mort quand il est né et lorsque je me suis réincarné brièvement après ça, son âme était trop abîmée pour que le lien fonctionne correctement.

_ Je vois... Et tu penses que le réparer pourra lui rendre la mémoire.

_ J'espère. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, je réparerais le lien et le renverrais dans la cycle de réincarnation.

Le couple hocha la tête et ils burent le thé en silence un moment. Puis, une idée traversa l'esprit de Dimitri et il eut un air pensif en y réfléchissant.

_ Dites... Est-ce que vous croyez que deux de vos alias pourrait enseigner à Poudlard ?

_ Hum... Je penses, oui, fit Pernelle. Mais pourquoi ? Et quelles matières ?

_ Il faut un professeur d'histoire qui puisse expliquer les origines de la magie, les coutumes magique et la vraie histoire utile. Vu que le précédent professeur a eu un... accident.

_ Tu l'as exorcisé violemment parce qu'il te tapait sur les nerfs, dit Pernelle. Je me rappelles encore de ce que tu as fait à Madame Blansec quand elle a remplacé Monsieur Dupontier lorsqu'il était malade, juste parce que tu la trouvait incompétente dans ta matière préférée.

_ L'histoire est importante. Et si je n'avais pas enseigné la défense à l'époque, j'aurais prit ce cours. Enfin, Pernelle, tu es intéressée ?

_ Oui, ça pourrait être amusant. On commence à s'ennuyer en ce moment. On pourra même utiliser les pierres de déguisement de Nicolas.

_ Parfait. Nicolas, j'aurais besoin d'un professeur de potion pour les première à cinquième années. Snape est un excellent maître des potions, je ne le nie pas, mais il n'a pas la patience, ni la pédagogie nécessaire pour enseigner à des débutants. Il se débrouille bien avec les deux dernières années parce que seuls ceux qui veulent vraiment faire des potions y sont, mais il faut définitivement quelqu'un pour enseigner les bases correctement.

Le vieil homme y réfléchit un moment avant de hocher lentement la tête.

_ Comme l'a dit Pernelle, ça risque d'être intéressant. D'accord.

Dimitri frappa dans ses mains et s'exclama :

_ Génial ! Sur ce, je pense que je devrais y aller, j'ai laissé mes élèves seuls et il y a deux farceurs et une démone majeure dans le tas. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils arrivent à faire sauter le château pendant mon absence.

Les deux autres pouffèrent de rire alors qu'il faisait semblant de soupirer de désespoir.

Il se leva, leur dit au revoir, et s'en alla.

.

-sSs-

.

_ Donc... Comment est-ce que la moitié du château s'est retrouvé peint en bleu ? Et pourquoi est-ce que la grande salle est remplie de chats violets ?

Le groupe de neuf devant lui eut la décence d'avoir l'air honteux. Sauf que le sourire joyeux des jumeaux et de Lilith cassait totalement l'image. Il soupira, il s'absentait deux heures et quand il revenait, c'était le boxon.

Il ne donna cependant pas l'occasion au groupe de répondre et dit à la place :

_ Oubliez les explications, je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Comme punition, vous ferez tous deux tour du lac supplémentaires demain matin.

_ Hein ! Mais on arrive à peine à faire un tour sans s'épuiser ! cria Padma.

_ Et on n'a rien fait nous, ajouta Hermione.

_ Peut-être, mais vous ne les avez pas arrêté non plus alors que je vous avez laissé avec du travail et l'instruction de ne pas faire de bêtises. Faire des conneries ne me pose pas de problème, j'en fais en permanence juste parce que je le peux et que ça m'amuse. Mais il faut aussi savoir quand on fait des conneries et quand on n'en fait pas. Et il faut aussi savoir empêcher les autres d'en faire. Donc, si vous me refaites un coup pareil pendant mon absence, vous aurez une autre punition collective. Compris ?

_ Oui, marmonnèrent-ils.

Il hocha la tête avant de les laisser sortir de la classe dans laquelle il les avait enfermé en revenant. Il pouvait laisser les professeurs s'occuper des chats mutant et de la peinture. Il était sûr qu'ils pouvaient gérer ça. Lui, il avait rendez-vous avez une bouteille de firewhisky.

.

-sSs-

.

Le dimanche soir, deux nouvelles tête se trouvaient à la table des professeurs. Dumbledore se leva pendant le repas et réclama l'attention des élèves.

_ Votre attention s'il vous plaît.

Le silence se fit et tous le regardèrent, attendant qu'il présente les deux nouvelles têtes.

_ Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que nous avons une nouvelle professeur d'histoire parmi nous. Je vous présente Nala Fleming.

La femme se leva et s'inclina devant les applaudissements des élèves. Dimitri était vraiment impressionné par les pierres de déguisement qu'avait créé Nicolas. Il s'agissait d'une pierre qui, une fois placé sous la peau, permettait de prendre l'apparence d'une autre personne aussi longtemps qu'elle restait implantée.

_ Et suite à quelques plaintes des élèves, il a été décidé que les cours de potion de la première à la cinquième année seront donnés par le professeur Albert Fleming.

Lorsque Nicolas se leva pour les saluer, les applaudissements et cris de joies étaient assourdissant. Dimitri pouvait sentir le regard de ses élèves sur lui et il leur fit un sourire innocent. Lorsque le calme fut revenu, Dumbledore poursuivit :

_ Oui, oui, je suis content de voir que vous leur faites bon accueil. Les cours de potion de la sixième et septième années seront toujours enseigné par professeur Snape.

Il y eut quelque grimaces, mais les élèves étaient déjà content d'avoir un autre professeur. Quand Dimitri regarda Snape, il déduisit de son expression qu'il hésitait entre être satisfait de ne plus devoir supporter des incapables, ou irrité par les réactions des élèves.

Dans tous les cas, Dimitri était plutôt satisfait de lui-même.

À la fin du repas, les élèves attendirent un peu, mais aucun souvenir n'apparut sur le plafond. Ils furent un peu déçu mais se dirent qu'il y en aurait un autre plus tard.

Ils partirent se coucher en faisant des hypothèses sur les deux nouveaux professeurs.

Les élèves de Dimitri le traînèrent rapidement dans une classe vide et le fixèrent intensément.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu as quelques chose à voir avec les deux nouveaux professeurs, affirma Hermione.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous pensez que c'est moi ?

_ On n'avait pas besoin de prof de potion. Tu t'es absenté du château hier. Tu avais l'air beaucoup trop innocent et satisfait tout à l'heure, lista Harry.

_ Okay. J'ai peut-être contacté deux de mes connaissances pour qu'ils prennent les postes. Et ce sont peut-être aussi deux vieilles connaissances de Dumbledore. En fait, j'ai été leur professeur de potion à Beauxbâton.

_ Mais ils doivent avoir plus de soixante ans dans ce cas, dis Hermione.

_ Rajoutes-en six cents était tu seras plus proche.

Ils clignèrent des yeux en entendant ça. Puis, les rouages se mirent en place dans l'esprit de Padma.

_ Les Flamel. Professeur Dumbledore a fait un apprentissage chez eux et ils vont avoir six cent soixante-cinq ans cette année.

Les autres se tournèrent vers elle avec surprise et elle rougit.

_ J'ai toujours voulu faire de l'alchimie...

_ Je suis sûr que je peux glisser un mot à Nick à ce sujet, fit Dimitri avec un clin d'œil. Je compte sur vous pour ne dévoiler ce secret à personne.

Ils hochèrent la tête et ils repartirent tous vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	12. Chapter 11

_Salut à tous !_

 _Voici donc le chapitre 11_

 _Merci encore pour vos commentaires !_

.

Remarques :

.

Jack Sherlock Black-Longdubat : Merci pour ton enthousiasme et contente que la fic te plaise !

A. Doctor : merci beaucoup ! T'inquiète, moi aussi j'avais du mal à donner des review au début. Contente que ça te plaise.

Gros saut dans le temps dans ce chapitre !

Juste pour vous prévenir, je ne fais pas un méchant Dumbledore. Manipulateur sur les bord, oui, mais pas méchant. Il est gentil mais veux aussi s'assurer de ne pas avoir un deuxième Tom Riddle sur les bras.

.

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou_.

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 11 : Vacances d'hiver

.

Dimitri grogna en se redressant après avoir repris connaissance sur le sol de la salle de contrôle des protections. Il se pencha sur le côté et cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il ne savait pas si ça venait du fait qu'il s'était mordu la langue pendant la crise ou si il avait juste toussé du sang.

Il regarda la chaise de laquelle il était tombé, puis le sol, il ne savait pas s'il avait assez de force pour s'asseoir et rester assis. Il soupira avant de simplement s'asseoir par terre contre le mur. Il activa sa bague noire et sortit un coffret de son inventaire.

À l'intérieur du coffret, il y avait des fioles de potions et du matériel pour faire des rituels spécifiques. Il avala quelques-unes des potions avant de tout ranger et de se laisser aller contre la pierre fraîche.

_ Fais chier...

.

-sSs-

.

Harry observa la neige qui tombait dehors à travers la fenêtre de la salle commune. Les vacances de noël venaient d'arriver et Dimitri et lui restaient au châteaux avec les Weasley. Une bonne partie des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux, laissant le château quasiment désert.

Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses depuis le début de l'année, et il avouait s'être bien amusé. Il savait que Dimitri avait fini de réparer les protections et comptait finir de mettre les nouvelles en place avant la fin des vacances. Ça les avait bien aidé quand quelqu'un (Quirrell) avait essayé de faire entrer un troll dans le château à Halloween, ce qui n'avait heureusement pas fonctionné.

Les Flamel étaient des profs absolument géniaux et fascinants. Il savait que Dimitri avait une passion pour l'histoire, mais il n'a vraiment compris cette passion qu'après avoir eu son premier cours avec Madame Fleming. Elle leur apprenait les origines de la magie, du peuple magique et aussi des vieilles traditions qui ne sont plus pratiquées de leurs jours à cause de lois passées dans le but de permettre aux nés-moldu de mieux s'intégrer. Quand Hermione avait entendu ça, elle s'en était bruyamment offusquée et avait fait le raid de la bibliothèque pour étudier toutes les lois passées dans le but de faciliter les choses aux né-moldu. Ça avait été assez amusant à voir.

Et les cours de potions étaient beaucoup plus facile et agréables. Monsieur Fleming était peut-être dur et exigeant mais il les aidait aussi, interdisait formellement le sabotage en punissant les fauteurs de troubles en leur retirant cinquante points et donnant une retenue. Du coup, d'après les plus vieux, il y avait moitié moins d'accident parce que plus personne ne sabotait les potions des autres. Et il avait entendu dire que Snape était beaucoup plus patient maintenant qu'il ne devait plus gérer des débutants. Même s'il restait un connard sans fin et qu'il favorisait toujours outrageusement les Slytherins. Mais il ne serait pas Snape sans ça, Harry était juste content de ne pas avoir de contact avec lui. Ou du moins le moins de contacte possible.

Harry releva la tête en entendant le portrait de la salle commune s'écarter pour laisser le passage à quelqu'un et il sourit en voyant Dimitri.

_ Hey Dim !

_ Haraldr. Tu n'es pas en train de jouer dehors ?

_ Je t'attendais. Les jumeaux ont proposé une grande bataille de boules de neige après manger.

_ Cool ! J'en suis. Tu veux travailler un peu sur tes cercles avant de descendre ?

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire avant d'aller chercher ses notes dans sa malle.

Il avait déjà réussi à invoquer un Djinn, un porc-épique, deux niffleurs, un crocodile, un caméléon change-forme appelé Léon et trois espèces différentes de sanguini. Mais toujours pas de Pikachu, cependant, il ne désespérait pas d'y arriver un jour.

Ils travaillèrent un moment sur ses cercles et ses calculs avant de descendre manger avec le reste de l'école. Après ça, ils firent la bataille de boules de neiges proposée par les jumeaux.

Et si Dimitri enchanta des boules de neiges pour frapper en permanence l'arrière de la tête de Quirrell, ce n'était absolument pas pour punir Vladimir.

Le soir venu, les deux garçons se rendirent discrètement à la salle sur demande pour tester un nouveau cercle.

Dimitri surveilla Harry alors qu'il traçait le cercle. D'après les calculs et la composition, il devrait être viable. Il espérait juste que son cousin n'allait pas invoquer une créature dangereuse. Il avait déjà eu du mal à gérer le Djinn...

Il resta à l'écart alors que Harry faisait son invocation, regardant attentivement ce qui se passait. Mais lorsque la lumière du cercle disparu, ils ne virent au centre qu'un lapin. La seule chose remarquable chez lui était le collier de cuir orné d'une petite émeraude qu'il portait.

Dimitri et Harry s'avancèrent vers lui et Harry le ramassa pour lire l'inscription sur le collier.

_ Shro... Srod...

_ C'est marqué Schrödinger. Drôle de nom pour un lapin. C'est plus approprié pour un chat.

_ Il dit que ses maîtres l'appellent Schrödi et font toujours des expériences bizarres sur lui. Ce n'est pas très gentil de se servir d'un animal comme cobaye.

_ Ils lui ont donné un nom et un collier, je pense qu'ils tiennent un minimum à leur animal. Tu devrais le leur renvoyer.

Harry fit la moue mais hocha la tête. Dimitri roula les yeux face au comportement du garçon, honnêtement, il était beaucoup trop gentil.

Ils sortirent du cercle et renvoyèrent le lapin chez lui. Dimitri s'interrogeait quand même sur la raison derrière son nom.

_ Dis, Dimitri, c'est quoi Shr... Srodinger ?

_ Schrödinger, Harry. C'est un scientifique autrichien qui est connu pour son expérience de pensée qu'on a renommé « Le chat de Schrödinger » et qui a remis en cause l'interprétation de Copenhague de la physique quantique.

_ Ah... Ça a l'air horriblement compliqué.

_ T'inquiète pas, t'as le temps pour apprendre ce genre de théorie.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment mais laissant le sujet tomber quand même. Ils rentrèrent à la tour et se couchèrent.

.

-sSs-

.

Dimitri grogna en sentant Harry le secouer vivement alors qu'il était profondément endormi.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est Noël ! Debout ! Debout ! Cadeaux !

Il soupira avant de se lever avec un sourire. Il était juste tellement fatigué. Il devrait peut-être faire une pause ? Une petite semaine passée à dormir devrait lui faire du bien.

Il regarda les paquets au pied de son lit et sourit doucement en voyant que ses élèves lui avaient tous envoyé un cadeau. Harry, lui, était déjà en train d'ouvrir ses propres paquets avec excitation. Il était content de voir son cousin aussi heureux, c'était le premier noël où il avait de vrais cadeaux. Avant ça, il recevait seulement quelque chose de sa part et parfois un nouveau jeu de vêtement de la part des Dursley.

Il ouvrit ses propres paquets, trouvant quelques livres, un kit de farces maisons des jumeaux, des bonbons et un paquet de la part de madame Weasley contenant un pull en laine rouge avec un D dessus et des fondants au chaudron.

Harry aussi avait reçu un paquet des Weasley, ainsi que des livres ou sucreries de la part du reste du groupe. Hermione avait même pensé à ajouter un cadeau pour Lilith, les trois premiers tomes d'un manga qui venait juste de sortir. Le dernier paquet cependant, émettait une aura étrange et Dimitri arrêta Harry alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir. Il s'en saisit en le tâtant un peu. C'était sûrement un tissu, mais l'aura de l'objet sentait la mort à plein nez. Et il pouvait aussi sentir la magie du directeur dessus. Un sort de traque et un léger sort de compulsion pour aller dans une salle abandonnée de l'école. Il fronça les sourcils avant de supprimer les deux sorts. Puis, il ouvrit prudemment le paquet et tomba sur une cape. Mais pas n'importe quelle cape, une cape d'invisibilité. La Cape d'Invisibilité.

_ Par les Entités...

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Ceci, Haraldr, est le rêve de tout bon nécromancien qui se respect. C'est une cape d'invisibilité, elle rend son porteur invisible. Mais celle-la est spéciale. Elle fait partit d'un lot de trois objets magiques créés par la Mort lui-même et la légende dit que si on arrive à toutes les rassembler, alors on obtiendra une récompense. Certains disent que c'est l'immortalité, mais je n'y crois pas. Je pense que c'est juste une vie plus longue ou autre chose dans le genre. Je savais que le directeur en possède une, la baguette, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait aussi la cape. Mais pourquoi te la donner ? C'est un objet d'une valeur inestimable.

Harry remarqua un papier par terre et le ramassa. Il le lut à voix haute sous le regard de Dimitri.

_ Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérite. Fais-en bon usage. Ce n'est pas signé.

Dimitri hocha la tête pensivement en regardant la cape. Puis, il la tendit à Harry.

_ Garde-la, elle t'appartient.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui. Si je veux l'étudier, je suis sûr que tu me la prêteras.

_ Bien sûr !

Ils descendirent ensuite manger le repas de noël. Dimitri s'amusa particulièrement de voir miss Teigne et Lilith se disputer les souries blanches qui s'étaient échappées des crackers magiques.

.

-sSs-

.

Le soir venu, Dimitri empêcha Harry d'aller se coucher en lui parlant du sort de compulsion. Ils décidèrent de le suivre et de voir ce que le directeur voulait que Harry découvre. Donc, ils allèrent tous les trois, Dimitri, Harry et Lilith (sous sa forme animale), dans la salle de classe abandonnée où le sort devait les conduire.

La salle semblait être totalement normale, si ce n'était pour le miroir dans le fond. Ils retirèrent la cape et s'en approchèrent. Dimitri pouvait sentir la présence de Dumbledore dans la pièce et faisait donc attention à ce qu'ils disaient et faisaient. Il regarda l'inscription au-dessus du miroir et murmura :

_ Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir.

_ Quoi ?

_ L'inscription, elle est écrite à l'envers.

_ Oh... ça veut dire qu'il montre ce qu'on veut voir ?

_ Je pense que ça montre ce que l'on désir le plus, oui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un miroir comme ça fait dans une école ? C'est un coup à se perdre dans des illusions et d'oublier de vivre pour faire en sorte de réalisé ses rêves plutôt que de se contenter de les regarder sans jamais les atteindre.

_ Va savoir. Tu crois qu'on devrait regarder ?

Il réfléchit. Il se doutait que Dumbledore voulait savoir quel était le plus grand désir de Harry, sûrement pour le tester. Peut-être qu'il savait pour l'horcruxe et voulait s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas influencé Harry... Il soupira avant de dire :

_ C'est à toi de décider. Mais je t'empêcherais de revenir après, même si je dois te doser pour ça.

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant ce que son ami voulait dire. Il observa le miroir avant de s'avancer. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce qui apparu dans le miroir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

_ Toi, moi, Vladimir, tous nos amis, tous ensemble. On est une famille.

_ Famiglia... murmura Dimitri. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ce genre de rêve, tu sais bien qu'on sera toujours ensemble. C'est ce que la famille fait.

Harry se retourna avec un sourire et hocha la tête. Puis, il revint vers lui et le poussa légèrement vers le miroir.

_ Ton tour !

Il soupira avant de s'exécuter. Ce qu'il vit le surpris, mais le remplit quand même de chaleur. Il était avec Vladimir, juste tous les deux, assis devant la cheminée en train de lire, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Une action simple, mais tranquille qui leur permettait d'être juste là pour l'autre. Il porta la main au pendentif caché sous sa robe et sourit doucement. Il allait retrouver son âme-sœur, il se le jurait.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

_ Tu le sais bien Haraldr. Ce que je désir le plus au monde.

Harry eut un sourire entendu et hocha la tête. Dimitri se détourna du miroir et ramassa la cape.

_ Allons-y, avant de se faire attraper.

_ D'accord !

.

-sSs-

.

Dimitri termina de tracer un cercle dans la salle sur demande et poussa un soupir. C'était le premier rituel. Il espérait qu'il n'aura pas à faire le second avant au moins l'année suivante, mais il préférait ne pas se faire de faux espoirs. La première crise était arrivée plus tôt que prévu, mais il était préparé pour s'occuper de ça, il l'était toujours dans chacune de ses vies. Il était juste soulagée qu'elle ne soit pas apparue un an ou six mois plus tôt.

Il se redressa et retira tout ses vêtements, les rangeant dans un coin de la salle avec le reste de ses affaires. Puis, il traça plusieurs séries de runes sur son corps avec son sang avant de boire la potion nécessaire au rituel.

Il s'avança ensuite dans le cercle et commença à chanter.

.

-sSs-

.

Lorsque les élèves revinrent des vacances de noël, leur groupe se rassembla à la table de Gryffindor et ils se mirent à discuter de leurs vacances. Dimitri remarqua aussi une nouvelle tête à la table des professeurs. Une femme avec un tête de crapaud qui observait les élèves avec dédains et qui portait des vêtements d'une horrible couleur rose. Il grimaça en la voyant, elle n'était pas une bonne personne d'après son âme. Et il semblerait que Quirrell soit plus nerveux que par le passé.

Avant que le repas ne commence, Dumbledore leur présenta la femme comme étant Dolorès Ombrage, sous-secrétaire du ministre de la magie et qu'elle avait été envoyée ici à la recherche du Nécromancien. Dimitri tiqua en entendant son nom, cette femme avait passé ne nombreux décrets contre les droits des créatures magiques depuis qu'elle était en poste. C'en était au point où les loup-garous avaient moins de droits que des rats. Il eut un sourire mauvais en écoutant le discours de la femme. Il savait quel souvenir projeter ce soir. Et quels cauchemars donner à cette garce pour les nuits qui suivront.

.

-sSs-

.

Lorsque les portes de la grande salle se fermèrent et que les protections apparurent, les élèves ne réagirent pas plus que cela, habitués maintenant à voir des extraits de la vie des fondateurs. Parfois c'était des cours sur des sujets non enseignés à Poudlard, d'autre fois c'était des tranches de vie entre les fondateurs. Donc ils se contentèrent d'attendre, curieux de ce qu'ils allaient voir.

.

-sSs-

.

Godric et Salazard était dans le village de Près-au-lard qui était entièrement habité par des personnes portant des tatouages tribaux. Les élèves n'avaient jamais vraiment compris ce que signifiaient ces tatouages que plusieurs élèves des souvenirs portaient aussi. Certains se disaient que ça devait être une marque d'une tribu magique spéciale. Les habitants semblaient se préparer pour quelque chose. Les rues étaient nettoyées, les portes et fenêtres renforcées et les enfants étaient tous rassemblés sur la place central et jouaient joyeusement. Tous les habitants portaient aussi juste une longue tunique grise tombant au niveau des genoux. Godric et Salazard s'avançaient vers la grande place et passèrent les enfants qui les saluèrent joyeusement. Un homme qui donnait des instructions à un groupe d'adolescent finit par se tourner vers eux et leur sourit :

_ Godric ! Sally ! Venez donc mes amis.

_ Bonsoir Geralt, répondit tranquillement Salazard.

_ Les choses ont l'air de bien avancer pour ce soir, commenta joyeusement Godric.

_ Vous savez ce que c'est à chaque pleine lune. On prépare les maisons, on essaye de garder les louveteaux au même endroit pour qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de bêtise, on vérifie les protections autour du village. Comment ça se passe au château ?

_ Rowena et Helga sont en train de vérifier que les protections sont en place et elles accompagneront les loups du château ici juste après. Elles ne devraient pas tarder.

_ Je vois. Il y a deux intronisations à faire ce soir non ?

_ Oui, répondit Godric. Gauvain et Sarah sont enfin majeurs.

_ Hé hé, ça va être Gus qui sera content, depuis le temps que ces deux tourtereaux demandent à ce que Sarah soit intronisée pour qu'ils puissent être définitivement ensembles.

Ils échangèrent des sourire amusés et discutèrent un peu des récoltes et des problèmes concernant le bétail qui se faisait attaquer par des créatures sans qu'ils n'arrivent à les attraper. Rowena et Helga finirent par arriver, suivies par une trentaine d'élèves de Poudlard, tous portant les tatouages et la tunique grise mis à part deux qui étaient vêtus de rouge. La fille se jeta dans le bras d'un jeune de son âge qui, lui, avait les tatouages. Les adultes les observèrent avec un sourire amusé et entendu.

Geralt frappa alors dans ses mains et les trois adolescents le rejoignirent alors que les autres se dispersaient.

_ Bien, vous deux. Vous êtes sûrs et certains de vouloir être intronisés ? Une fois que vous serez mordus, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible.

_ J'en suis sûr monsieur, répondit le garçon.

_ Je veux être avec Gus, acquiesça la fille avec un air déterminé.

_ Très bien. Allez voir Alanna et Petra, elles vont vous préparer.

Il désigna deux vieilles femmes qui préparaient de l'ancre dans des bols. Les deux jeunes allèrent aussitôt auprès d'elles et elles commencèrent alors à dessiner les même symboles tribaux sur leurs corps. Geralt se tourna vers les fondateurs :

_ La nuit va tomber, vous devriez vous installer à l'abri.

Ils hochèrent la tête avant d'entrer dans l'un des bâtiments et de monter sur le toit. De là, ils avaient une bonne vue de la place et du village. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et les étoiles étaient déjà visibles. Les habitant se rassemblèrent tous autour et sur la place, ne laissant qu'un large cercle autour des deux jeunes qui attendaient à genoux au centre de la place.

Lorsque les derniers rayons du soleil disparurent, des torches s'allumèrent sur tous les bâtiments, inondant la scène d'une lumière dansante et les habitants du villages se mirent à se transformer. Bientôt, des hurlements de loups retentirent tout autour d'eux.

Tous les loups s'assirent en cercle autour des deux humains au centre, sauf les louveteaux qui jouaient déjà entre eux, se courant les uns après les autres. Deux loups sortirent du cercle et s'approchèrent des deux humains, un chacun. Les deux jeunes tendirent leur bras droit et serrèrent les dents lorsqu'ils furent mordus.

Peut après, ils commencèrent à se tordre de douleur sous le coup du poison et de la première transformation.

Lorsqu'ils furent totalement transformés, les loups hurlèrent aussitôt à la lune et les deux nouveaux firent de même. Le loup qui avait transformé la fille lui donna un coup de langue sur le museau et elle le lui rendit aussitôt. Puis, les loups se dispersèrent pour jouer et chasser. Godric eut un sourire amusé avant de lancer joyeusement :

_ Et si on allait jouer avec les louveteaux ?

Les autres répondirent en prenant soudainement des formes animales. Rowena était un chat sauvage, Helga un blaireau et Salazard un tigre. Godric se transforma à son tour et les élèves eurent tous juste le temps de voir des écailles apparaître sur son corps avant que la vision ne disparaisse.

.

-sSs-

.

Dimitri était bien content d'avoir réduite Ombrage au silence car elle semblait décidée à crier au scandale. Les élèves ne prêtaient pas vraiment attention à la femme silencieuse, trop occupés à discuter de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ils étaient assez choqué d'apprendre que les loup-garous avaient été autorisés à Poudlard et que le village voisin en avaient été totalement peuplé.

Dimitri retira brièvement son sort et ils entendirent la femme hurler :

_ C'est un scandale ! Ces soit-disant souvenirs sont fabriqués ! Jamais une école aussi respectable n'aurait accepté ces bêtes sauvages immondes. Et encore moins les aurait autorisé à...

Mais elle ne put continuer vu que Dimitri en eut assez et remit le sort en place. Il songeait sérieusement à le rendre permanent. La stupidité et le racisme étaient contagieux, donc autant éviter qu'elle puisse créer une pandémie.

Les élèves allèrent se coucher après un dernier mot de bon retour du directeur. Les discussions sur le souvenir, les loup-garous et les paroles de la femme en rose que beaucoup détestaient déjà, allant bon train.

Dimitri, lui, fit un petit détour par les quartiers du crapaud pour y mettre sa petite malédiction de cauchemar.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	13. Chapter 12

_Salut à tous !_

 _Désolée pour le retard._

 _J'étais occupée ce week-end à filmer la pièce de ma mère._

 _Bref._

.

Remarques :

.

En voyant la reveiw de Guest, je suis allée relire le Moustique et je me suis rendue compte qu'il fallait vraiment que je la corrige, cette mini-fic est pleine de fautes, c'est une horreur... J'essayerais de le faire bientôt

Le lapin de Schrödinger (et pas le chat, désolée) était un clin d'œil à mon cross Hp Eragon.

Et le caméléon changeforme que vous ne semblez pas avoir remarqué était une ref à un manga.

L'un(e) d'entre vous est proche de la raison des crises !

.

 _Merci de me lire et de commenter, ça fait vraiment plaisir._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 12 : Assassinat.

.

Un lézard cuivré plus grand que la moyenne marchait sur le mur de la tour de Gryffindor, montant vers le dortoir des filles au beau milieu de la nuit. Lorsqu'il fut dans le dortoir des premières années, il descendit sur le sol avant de prendre une forme humaine. Il s'avança dans le dortoir en s'assurant d'un sort que toutes les filles étaient endormies. Il s'approcha ensuite d'une des filles et la retourna sur le dos, écartant la couverture. Il sortit ensuite un globe de verre dont le contenu, des filaments argentés, émettait une douce lumière dansante.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit face à la fille et activa sa vision spéciale. L'âme de l'autre lui apparut, ainsi que sa magie qui était couleur lavande. Il se mit à chanter doucement en dessinant des symboles dans l'air avec ses mains et l'âme commença à sortir du corps. Il faisait bien attention à ne pas endommager les filaments connectant l'âme avec les différentes parties du corps tout en la faisant sortir du plan physique.

Une fois qu'elle fut stabilisée dans les airs, il créa deux mains d'énergie psychique contrôlée par ses mains physiques pour pouvoir mieux manipuler sans avoir à toucher l'âme directement. Il utilisa une des mains pour tenir l'âme en place et se saisit du globe de l'autre avant de l'approcher de l'âme et de le pousser dedans jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement englobé par l'âme. Il tourna légèrement sa main maintenant l'âme en place pour pouvoir soutenir les deux avant de lâcher le globe. Puis, il créa une barrière autour des deux et fit disparaître la protection de verre.

De la sueur commençait à perler sur son front face à l'effort, mais il continua ses manipulations, maintenant l'âme et la protection en place jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'âme commencer à absorber les souvenirs.

Lorsque tous les filaments furent mélangés à l'âme, qui avait doublé de volume face au nouveau jeu de souvenirs, il commença un chant inverse pour la faire réintégrer le corps.

Il poussa un soupir fatigué après avoir vérifié que tout était bien en place. Mais il n'avait pas terminé. Il souleva une paupière de la fille et entra doucement dans son esprit. Il pouvait voir les deux jeux de souvenirs se mélanger de manière bordélique et il eut un claquement de langue agacé. Il commença à réorganiser l'esprit jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs de Salazard soit séparés par une légère barrière de ceux de Lavender. Il fragilisa la barrière suffisamment pour que les souvenirs s'intègrent de manière naturelle à son esprit, soit par rêve, soit en étant provoqués par des stimuli.

Après ça, ils s'étira en grognant, sentant son dos craquer, puis il descendit du lit. Il était fatigué et heureux que le lendemain soit un samedi, de cette manière il pourra dormir. Il devait aussi se débarrasser d'Ombrage, elle lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Il retira son sort de sommeil, les laissant dormir naturellement, puis il se retransforma et s'en alla, bien content que le sort dans les escaliers n'affecte pas les animagus.

.

-sSs-

.

Le lendemain soir, il recommença avec Neville, endormant encore une fois tous les garçons dans le dortoir, faisant le transfert de souvenirs et plaçant les mêmes barrières que pour Lavender. Comme le processus d'intégration était graduel et lent, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils s'en rendent compte immédiatement ou qu'ils aient des problèmes de dédoublement de personnalité, comme ça avait été le cas pour Vladimir et lui lors de leur seconde vie.

Il serait bien aller tuer Ombrage juste après, mais il était fatigué et préférait ne pas tenter sa chance maintenant que la première crise était arrivée. Donc il partit se coucher après avoir pris une nouvelle potion pour se stabiliser.

.

-sSs-

.

Dimanche soir, il sortit de la tour sans problème et se dirigea vers les quartier du crapaud. Il avait un meurtre à commettre. C'était quand il était dans ce genre de situation qu'il regrettait le Moyen-Âge et le fait qu'à cette époque, il pouvait tout simplement éliminer ses ennemis ou ceux qui lui tapaient sur les nerfs, sans qu'on en fasse des montagnes. Ou du moins sans qu'on puisse y faire grand chose parce qu'il était assez puissant (et respecté) pour écraser toute opposition.

Il était certain qu'il allait entendre ses élèves se plaindre ou essayer de le réprimander pour s'être débarrassé de la femme. Mais honnêtement, il s'en fichait, il n'allait pas laisser une salope punissant les élèves de SON école avec des plumes de sang, soit disant parce que le ministre de la magie lui avait donné les pleins pouvoirs pour le débusquer, rester en vie alors qu'il pouvait agir. Et il connaissait une colonie d'acromantula qui serait ravie de se débarrasser du corps.

.

-sSs-

.

Le lundi matin, quand Ombrage n'apparut pas au petit déjeuner ou n'appela personne à son bureau pour essayer de les doser avec du veritaserum afin de savoir si l'un d'eux était le Nécromancien, tout le monde se douta qu'il y avait un problème. Dimitri sentait le regard de ses élèves sur lui, mais ne dis rien, ne laissa rien paraître.

Les cours se déroulèrent sans problème, même si les élèves se demandaient où était passée Ombrage et qu'une dizaine de parie sur son sort avaient été fait. Dimitri ne pensait pas que les enfants avaient vraiment conscience de ce que signifiait la mort.

Mais après le repas de midi, Harry l'emmena à l'écart et lui demanda en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

_ Tu l'as tuée ?

_ Oui.

Il fixa son cousin, attendant sa réaction. Il savait que Harry était beaucoup trop gentil, beaucoup trop innocent et il essayait de conserver cette innocence tout en faisant en sorte qu'il garde une vue réaliste du monde.

Finalement, le garçon hocha la tête avec un soupir.

_ Je vois... Enfin, tu es toi donc ça ne devrait pas être étonnant, surtout vu le nombre de fois où t'es plaint de ne plus être au Moyen-Âge.

_ Je pensais t'avoir prévenu que je n'avais aucun problème à éliminer ceux qui m'ennuies.

Harry hocha la tête et lui sourit doucement avant de le prendre brièvement dans ses bras.

_ Tu reste quand même mon parent de substitution.

Puis, il partit simplement vers leur prochaine leçon. Dimitri eut un sourire en coin, fier du garçon, avant de suivre. Il savait que le reste du groupe avait peur de poser la question parce qu'ils connaissaient déjà la réponse mais ne voulaient pas l'accepter. Il attendra simplement qu'ils demandent et les laissera dans leur dénie aussi longtemps qu'ils le désireront. Après tout, ils étaient encore des enfants.

Le soir venu, Dumbledore annonça que Ombrage n'allait pas revenir et un élève de quatrième année dévoila qu'il avait entendu Hagrid dire qu'il avait retrouvé les restes de la femme dans la forêt, la rumeur se répandant rapidement. La piste envisagée pour le moment était celle de la mort accidentelle. Mais quasiment tous savaient que le Nécromancien était le responsable.

Madame Bones fut envoyée à l'école pour enquêter et arriva juste après l'annonce pour interroger les professeurs et les élèves pour retracer les dernières heures de la femme. Dimitri en profita pour aller la voir et lui dévoiler tout ce qu'il se passait avec Ombrage dans l'école. Il aimait bien la femme et elle les informait régulière Harry et lui de l'avancement de la guérison de Sirius qui avait été officiellement blanchi cet hiver. Dimitri la soupçonnait d'avoir une relation un peu plus que strictement professionnelle avec l'ancien Aurore. Mais ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Dans tout les cas, Amelia fut furieuse en entendant ce qui s'était passé et que Dumbledore avait laissé faire malgré les protestations de plusieurs élèves à tous les professeurs qui avaient rapportés les faits au directeur. Il essaya de se défendre en disant que Ombrage agissait avec l'approbation du ministre et qu'il avait essayé de la faire arrêter ses punitions sans succès, mais Bones n'était pas du genre à se faire entuber.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un élève de Gryffindor lança :

_ De toute façon, c'est sûrement maître Gryffindor qui l'a tuée pour nous protéger. Lui, au moins, il ne nous laisse pas tomber.

Plusieurs autres approuvèrent et un débat fut lancer pour savoir si Dimitri avait ou non le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait dans SON école.

Dimitri quant à lui, restait assis et observait le chaos exploser. Et quand les disputes entre élèves et adultes devinrent un peu trop grande, il ferma les portes d'un claquement sec. Le silence se fit alors que des flammes apparaissaient dans les airs devant les grandes portes et écrivaient un message.

.

 **Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Avant que vous ne demandiez, oui, j'ai tué le crapaud. Elle torturait mes élèves dans mon école et je ne tolérerais pas ce genre de chose. Poudlard est avant tout un refuge pour tous les êtres magiques, qu'ils soient sorciers, Cracmol, créatures ou même non-vivants et le but des professeurs de l'école est de protéger ceux qui y vivent et en priorité les enfants.**

 **C'est quand je vois des gens comme Ombrage que le Moyen-Âge me manque, à l'époque tuer les menaces était courant et on n'en faisait pas des caisses. Ombrage était une menace pour l'école, les élèves et les créatures magiques vivant au Royaume-Unis. Je l'ai donc éliminée.**

 **Cette école est la mienne et je compte le défendre et protéger les élèves qui y sont contre tout ce qui essayera de s'en prendre à eux.**

 **Comme je l'ai dis, Poudlard est un refuge aussi bien qu'une école. Tous ceux vivants dans le monde magique ont le droit d'y venir, y comprit les loups-garous. Je vous rappelle que Prés-au-lard était un village entièrement peuplé de loups-garous lors de la fondation de l'école et pour les trois cents ans qui ont suivi et que c'est eux qui nous fournissaient en nourritures et en produits de première nécessité.**

 **Tout ça pour dire que vous pouvez envoyer qui vous voulez pour essayer de me débusquer, ça ne me pose pas de problème, mais si cette personne s'en prend à MES protégés, je les ferais disparaître sans la moindre hésitation.**

 **Oh !**

 **Et ceux qui veulent rester pendant l'été parce qu'ils ne se sentent pas en sécurité chez eux ou à l'endroit où ils logent, ont totalement le droit de le faire. Je me suis arrangé avec les gobelins pour que l'école ait les fonds nécessaires pour ça. Donc n'écoutez pas les excuses du directeurs, je vous donne la permission en tant que fondateur de rester. Les elfes prendront soin de vous et je sais déjà que deux professeurs au moins sont volontaires pour rester vous surveiller et faire de l'aide au devoir ou des cours de rattrapage. Demandez juste à votre directeur de maison de noter votre nom pour qu'on sache combien restent.**

 **Et des nouveaux balais devraient arriver pour remplacer les vieux. Sérieusement, c'est à se demander comment aucun élève n'est encore morts sur l'une des vieilleries qu'on nous fait utiliser... Et j'ai pris la liberté d'acheter aussi des balais standardisés pour les équipes de Quidditch, histoire que les matchs soient décidés sur le talant et pas sur la taille du compte en banc de papa-maman.**

 **Sur ce ! Il me semble qu'il est plus que l'heure pour les gosses d'aller se coucher ! Donc au lit tout le monde ou je vous donne des cheveux roses pour une semaine !**

.

Les portes se rouvrirent sur le silence. Puis, quand des cheveux commencèrent à tourner au rose néon, les élèves se dépêchèrent de retourner à leurs dortoir.

Madame Bones quant à elle soupira avant de noter tout ce qui venait de se passer et de retourner au ministère pour engueuler Fudge. Cette affaire de Nécromancien devenait de plus en plus fatiguante, mais intéressante.

.

-sSs-

.

Voldemort réfléchissait. Depuis que le Nécromancien s'était fait connaître à l'école, il se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas dénoncé ou tout simplement arrêté. Il n'avait toujours pas la réponse à cette question, mais il savait que du temps qu'il ne touchait pas aux élèves, alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Si la mort de Ombrage avait prouvé une chose, c'était que Romanov était effectivement prêt à tuer si nécessaire et qu'il défendait ardemment les droits des créatures. Et plus il restait dans l'école, plus il devenait nerveux à l'idée de devoir faire face à l'homme. Il était peut-être le plus grand Dark Lord des derniers siècles au Royaume-Unis, mais il savait que dans son état, il n'avait aucune chance contre un Nécromancien de plus de mille ans.

Il avait juste à faire profil bas le temps qu'il puisse essayer de voler la pierre. Après, il retrouvera un corps et pourra reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Même s'il allait éviter de s'attaquer à Poudlard pour un petit moment. Il avait un meilleur instinct de survie que ça.

.

-sSs-

.

Bien entendu, quand Dimitri rejoignit son groupe dans leur salle de classe, il reçu les regards accusateurs de ses élèves. Il se contenta cependant de lever un sourcil et de dire :

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu as tué quelqu'un, fit Hermione.

_ Je sais. Et alors ?

_ C'est mal !

Il soupira avant de dire :

_ Je suis un nécromancien de mille trois cent ans. J'ai vécu dans des pays ou des époques où les droits de l'homme n'existaient pas, où les conflits se réglaient les trois quarts du temps par des duels et où les guerres étaient monnaie courante et où même les sorciers se battaient parfois avec des épées et autres armes blanches. Vous croyez vraiment que je n'ai jamais tué pour protéger mes idéaux et ceux qui étaient sous ma protection ? J'ai même été le meilleur hitman de toute la mafia italienne pendant treize ans il y a deux vie. Je crois d'ailleurs que mon petit-petit-fils, Renato, est le nouveau numéro un...

Ils se turent regardant ailleurs, c'était vrai qu'il était un vieux de la vieille, littéralement. Ils voulaient protester, vraiment, mais... Est-ce que des enfants pouvaient réellement lui faire la moral ?

_ Écoutez, je sais que vous êtes encore des enfants innocents et ignorant du monde réelle. Et si j'ai mon mot à dire, vous le resterez jusqu'à au minimum vos seize ans. Je n'en ai pas l'apparence, mais je suis un adulte expérimenté et...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase parce qu'il eut un vertige et faillit tomber, si ce n'était pour Harry qui l'avait rattrapé.

_ Dim ! Ça va ?

_ Oui, oui, juste fatigué. J'ai passé les nuits de la semaine où cette chose est restée dans mon château à aller voir les élèves qui étaient punis par elle afin de soigner les dégâts fait par les plumes de sang.

Il eut un autre vertige et préféra s'asseoir contre un mur. Il prit deux inspiration, laissant la pierre froide le soulager de la douleur qui commençait à se répandre dans son corps. Il ouvrit son inventaire et attrapa une potion stabilisante et un puissant anti-douleur. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une crise. Surtout que Harry semblait vraiment inquiet et les autres aussi.

_ Je vous dis que ça va. Je suis juste fatigué. J'irais mieux quand je me serais reposé.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Certain, Haraldr, ne t'en fait pas.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, mais il pouvait voir que Hermione, les jumelle, Neville et les jumeaux avaient du mal à le croire. Même Lavender le regardait avec inquiétude. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration, cette fois pour s'empêcher de réagir à la décharge de douleur qui le traversa rapidement au travers de l'effet de la potion. Il se releva dans un effort de volonté incroyable considérant la crise, et se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Je vais juste aller dormir. Continuez de travailler.

Mais bien sûr, Harry insista pour l'accompagner, même s'il semblait croire son excuse, Lilith suivant sous sa forme animale. Quand ils furent sortis, Lavender demanda :

_ Est-ce que l'un de vous sait ce qu'il lui arrive ?

_ Il est sûrement malade, fit Hermione.

_ Sans rire ? On n'avait pas remarqué, fit cyniquement Neville.

_ Vous pensez que c'est mortel ? Après tout, s'il ne veut pas le reconnaître devant Haraldr, ça ne doit pas être curable, fit Padma.

_ Sûrement, acquiesça sa sœur. Et s'il a les potions de prêtes, ça veut dire qu'il a l'habitude.

_ Il a dit avoir été le meilleur hitman de la mafia pendant treize ans, deux vie plus tôt, murmura Hermione. Je suis quasiment certaine qu'il n'aurait pas perdu son titre de son vivant, et il a du commencer jeune, avec toute son expérience. Donc... Si il est mort de mort naturelle, parce que je vois mal quelqu'un réussir à le tuer, ça veut dire qu'il a dû mourir dans la vingtaine, non ?

Il y eut un silence alors que les implications de cette hypothèse s'ancraient dans leurs esprits.

_ On doit sûrement se tromper, fit Fred, incertain.

_ Ouais, ajouta son frère. Il est peut-être juste fatigué et on y regarde de trop près...

Mais ils n'arrivaient pas à se convaincre eux-mêmes de leurs paroles. Ils finirent donc par décider unanimement de ne rien dire à Harry et de surveiller Dimitri. Puis, il reprirent leurs exercices, n'ayant pas envie de devoir une nouvelle fois courir quatre fois autour du parc pour avoir fainéanté en l'absence de leur professeur.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Un p'tit com ' ?_

 _Pilou._


	14. Chapter 13

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Désolée pour le retard, rentrée la semaine dernière donc j'ai rien écrit et ce week-end j'avais la flemme._

 _Mais voilà le chapitre._

.

Remarques :

.

J'ai légèrement modifié le dernier chapitre pour quelques détails, pas super important, mais si vous voulez les lires, je vous invite à y retourner.

Je crois que les acromantules ont eu une indigestion, mais tout le monde est content de la disparition d'Ombrage.

Ouais, je fais des ref à Reborn. Mais en même temps, je suis de plus en plus ancrée dans ce manga et les fics sur le sujet et en cross avec hp. À vrai dire j'ai un autre projet de fic dont le prologue et la moitié du premier chapitre sont écrit pour un Hp x KHR et où Harry est élevé par Reborn.

Vous verrez pour Dim.

J'ai ma propre version de la création de détraqueurs et ne me base pas sur ce qu'aurait pu dire JKR ou le wiki là-dessus.

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 13 : Fin d'année.

.

_ Non Harry.

_ Mais..

_ Non.

_ Mais si...

_ Non.

_ Je te promets que...

_ Non.

_ S'il te plaît !

_ Non.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu ai un putain de dragon comme familier ! Déjà qu'une démone majeur, sans offense Lilith, c'est de trop, alors un dragon !

_ Aucune prise Dim.

_ Mais Hagrid sera triste si il peut pas la garder. Elle est toute petite et mignonne et si on la planque dans les montagnes ou au fond de la forêt...

_ Non.

_ Mais...

_ Non. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. On va la donner au frère des jumeaux et elle grandira dans une réserve avec d'autres dragons.

_ Mais si je fais un contrat je pourrais l'invoquer depuis la réserve et la renvoyer. Imagine l'avantage d'avoir une dragonne comme protectrice au cas où !

_ Une dragonne qui fera la taille d'une petite colline ! Ce n'est absolument pas discret et à moins de vouloir tout cramer, je vois mal en quoi ça te serait utile. Non, c'est non.

_ S'il te plaît Dim !

_ Les yeux de chien battu sous la pluie ne fonctionnent plus sur moi depuis douze vies.

Harry soupira avant de se laisser retomber dans sa chaise en boudant. Dimitri se tourna vers les jumeaux, ayant gagné l'argument et vit de l'argent passer de mains en mains alors que le reste rangeait du pop corn. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant avant de dire :

_ Gred, Forge, est-ce que vous pouvez contacter votre frère ?

_ Bien sûr, on lui enverra une lettre ce soir.

_ Parfait. Dites-moi quand il aura renvoyer sa réponse.

_ Dim, fit Neville. Je ne voudrait pas avoir l'air d'être du côté de Harry, mais tu n'avais pas un dragon quand tu étais fondateur ?

Il grogna en voyant Harry se redresser avec les yeux brillant, sûrement prêt à utiliser ça comme argument. Il répondit néanmoins :

_ Oui. C'était un petit dont la mère était morte pour le protéger lors de la guerre entre les bretons et les continentaux. Rowena et moi on l'a récupéré et on a plus ou moins réussi à le dresser pour qu'il attaque les continentaux afin d'essayer de les chasser d'Angleterre. Mais j'avais utiliser mon contrôle des âmes pour le soumettre en modifiant son âme de manière à ce qu'il puisse comprendre les humains et être lié à un humain. Alistaire est le seul dragonnier, c'est à dire le seul humain ayant un lien mentale avec un dragon et pouvant le monter, à avoir jamais existé et on comptait essayer de développer ça en faisant se reproduire Klyk, mais quand Alistaire est mort, son dragon l'a suivi. On a abandonné le projet parce que la guerre était finie. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que Harry peut avoir un dragon, fit-il d'un ton sec.

_ Même si tu fais la même manipulation ?

_ Non !

Le silence se fit devant le ton dur et le haussement de ton de Dimitri. Il prit une inspiration avant de dire :

_ Non. Le point est final, ne discute plus, Haraldr.

Il hocha lentement la tête et Dimitri prit une nouvelle inspiration pour se calmer, chassant les souvenirs de son échec dans le fond de son esprit. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les pensées et dit :

_ On reprend le cour là où on s'est arrêté hier.

.

-sSs-

.

Ils obtinrent la réponse de Charlie après une semaine pendant laquelle Dimitri était descendu voir Hagrid pour l'aider à s'occuper de Norberta. Ils avaient découvert pour le dragon, d'abord lorsqu'il avait sentit l'œuf pénétrer les protections, qui ne bloquaient pas les dragons, et ensuite lorsque Neville, qui aidait Hagrid à récolter des ingrédients dans la forêt, leur avait rapporté le comportement étrange du demi-géant.

Ils devaient l'emmener à la tour d'astronomie à minuit pour que des amis de Charlie l'emmène à la réserve à laquelle il travaillait. Dimitri fit bien attention pendant tout ce temps à ce que Harry ne s'approche pas de la créature, mais le garçon se tenait sagement à distance. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé en lui refusant le droit de l'avoir pour familier, mais il refusait que... Il refusait juste que Harry ait un dragon.

Le soir venu, Dimitri et les jumeaux allèrent chercher Norberta et l'emmenèrent jusqu'au point de rendez-vous en se servant de la carte et des sens du Nécromancien pour éviter toute personne patrouillant les couloirs.

Ils réussirent la mission sans trop de problème, même si Rusard manqua de les attraper à un moment, mais ils réussirent à l'esquiver avec un passage secret. Ensuite, Dimitri renvoya les jumeaux au dortoir, il avait autre chose à faire.

Il se rendit dans le bureau du directeur, attrapa Alistaire, descendit aux cuisine, attrapa une bouteille de firewhisky dans la réserve des profs et s'enferma dans la salle de contrôle.

Le chapeau, qui avait été silencieux durant tout le trajet, demanda :

_ Qu'y a-t-il, père ?

_ Dragon...

Il vit le chapeau esquisser l'équivalent d'une grimace à ce mot et il déboucha la bouteille, se versant un verre.

_ Dragon, hein... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois ?

_ Hagrid s'est retrouvé avec un œuf de dragon qu'il a fait éclore. Haraldr voulait le garder comme familier. On l'a envoyer dans une réserve en Albanie ce soir.

_ Je vois. Ça fait remonter des souvenirs...

_ Je ne te le fait pas dire, marmonna-t-il en avalant un deuxième verre.

Il soupira avant de reposer le verre et la bouteille. Se saouler n'était pas la solution, il le savait. Mais il était seul sans Vladimir, il subissait des crises de douleur au moins une fois par semaine et cet incident venait de lui rappeler de très mauvais souvenirs. Comment il avait perdu ses deux fils et sa belle-fille.

_ Tu sais que si tu l'avais laissé faire un contrat de familier, il ne se serait jamais reproduit la même chose qu'avec moi.

_ J'ai juré ce jour-là que je ne laisserait plus jamais un membre de ma famille s'approcher d'un dragon, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. Ou dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment la mort de Klyk t'a rendu fou de chagrin ? Comment dans ta folie, tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs de nécromancien pour faire un rituel interdit en sacrifiant les âmes de deux autres nécromancien, ton propre frère, ta propre femme enceinte, afin de tenter de le ramener à la vie ? Comment tu les as tous les deux transformé en détraqueurs ? Il est hors de question que je laisse un membre de ma famille se lier à un dragon de nouveau ! Ça t'a détruit Alistair, ça a détruit notre famille ! Et si tu ne t'es pas aussi transformer en détraqueur, c'est uniquement parce que je suis arrivé à temps pour sauver ton âme, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour Morgane et Thomas.

Il vit le chapeau se recroqueviller sur lui-même au rappel et regretta ses paroles.

_ Désolé Al... Je suis juste...

_ Maman te manque. Et tu as raison, c'était mon erreur.

Il hocha lentement la tête. Il avala un autre verre d'alcool avant de demander doucement :

_ Est-ce que tu veux que je te renvois dans le cycle ?

_ Non. Mon âme est trop grande et on ne peut pas rétablir le filtre. Sois je resterais dans l'autre monde, soit je mourrait affreusement jeune parce que mon corps ne pourra par supporter la taille de mon âme et ma puissance magique. Ne penses pas que je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, père. Combien de temps est-ce qu'il te reste dans cette vie ? Dix ans ? Cinq ?

_ La dernière fois, j'ai eu les premiers symptômes à quatorze ans et je suis mort à vingt-trois. Je suppose que je peux tenir jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans. Plus si je peux faire le rituel avec Vlad pour partager son espérance de vie.

_ Mais votre lien lui permettant de se souvenir met aussi beaucoup trop de pression sur son corps, vous ne dépasseriez pas la trentaine ensemble.

_ Ce sera suffisent... Je pense que celle-la sera notre dernière vie. Pousser plus notre chance serait stupide si on se met à mourir à dix ans... Si tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir que je te libère.

_ Certain. J'aime mon travail en temps que juge. Je veux continuer de veiller sur notre héritage.

_ Très bien. Je veux juste retrouver Vladimir le plus tôt possible. Il me manque tellement...

Alistaire ne commenta pas. Il savait à quel point ses parents s'aimaient, ils étaient chacun le monde de l'autre, leur ancrage.

Dimitri termina la bouteille et appela un elfe pour ramener Alistaire dans le bureau avant de se coucher dans la chambre liée à la salle.

.

-sSs-

.

Dimitri guidait Harry vers la salle sur demande un samedi matin, bien décider à lui faire oublier le dragon. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le mur blanc, il demanda aussitôt la salle d'invocation et entra avec son cousin.

_ Dim, je n'ai pas de nouveau cercle à tester pour le moment...

_ Je sais. Tient, c'est un cercle que Vlad a utilisé une fois.

Il tendit un parchemin à son cousin et Harry le regarda avec curiosité. Il leva la regard vers Dimitri et ce dernier expliqua calmement :

_ C'est pour invoquer un jeune griffon. Avec un peu de chance, tu tomberas sur un bébé.

Harry cligna des yeux avant de sourire joyeusement et de le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Merci.

_ Ce n'est rien. Mais si tu voulais à se point une créature volante que tu peux monter, il fallait me le demander.

_ Je m'en souviendrais. Merci beaucoup.

Il lui rendit l'étreinte en hochant la tête avant de s'écarter et de désigner l'espace dégagé de la salle.

Harry se mit aussitôt au travail, traçant précautionneusement le cercle sur le sol et le vérifiant deux fois avant de l'activer. Lorsque la lumière disparut, un petit griffon se tenait au centre du cercle. Harry sourit joyeusement en s'approchant de lui et en lui parlant rapidement en lui caressant la tête. L'animal, un peu inquiet et timide au début, commença à se blottir dans les bras du garçon.

Harry se releva, le griffon dans les bras et se dirigea joyeusement vers Dimitri.

_ C'est un mâle et il n'a pas encore de nom. Est-ce que tu as une proposition ?

Il réfléchit un instant, avant de dire doucement :

_ Tu peux prendre Klyk si tu veux, mais promets-moi de toujours bien t'en occuper et de faire en sorte qu'il vive longtemps et heureux.

_ Je te promet.

Harry sentait bien que ce nom était important et qu'il y avait une histoire derrière, mais il ne demanda pas, serrant Klyk le griffon contre lui alors que la marque apparaissait sur sa main droite.

_ Tu peux soit le renvoyer à son nid, soit le placer dans la forêt, je mettrais des protections autour de lui et demanderais à Hagrid s'il veut bien veiller sur lui quand tu ne peux pas.

_ La forêt.

Dimitri hocha la tête et ils firent juste ça. Convaincre Hagrid qu'ils l'avaient trouvé pendant leur jogging du matin purement par hasard ne fut pas difficile, l'homme bien que gentil et attentionné était un peu naïf et facile à duper. Ils le placèrent à l'orée de la forêt avec des protection tout autour de lui pour que les élèves ne tombent pas sur lui par hasard et Dimitri s'assura d'un sort que Hagrid ne dira rien à personne, pas même à Dumbledore. L'homme ne savait pas tenir un secret.

.

-sSs-

.

Le reste de l'année se passa sans à-coup. Amelia Bones envoya un Auror pour enquêter sur le Nécromancien et il faisait actuellement son métier sans mettre les élèves ne danger, allant même jusqu'à réprimander certains d'entre eux qui en martyrisaient régulièrement d'autres. Dimitri l'aimait bien. Visiblement, la mort d'Ombrage leur avait apprit leur leçon et ils faisaient attention. C'était d'ailleurs un miracle que l'école n'ait pas fermé avec le scandale qu'était sa présence et le meurtre de la vil femme. Mais apparemment, le fait qu'il soit un fondateur, que des briseurs de sorts aient prouvé que les protections autour du château étaient de nouveau à pleine puissance et que les élèves aient affirmés que le nécromancien ne leur avait rien fait, avait suffit à garder le château ouvert. S'il n'y avait pas de danger direct sur les élèves, alors ils ne pouvaient pas fermer l'école et la mort d'Ombrage avait prouvé qu'il les protégeait.

Ils passèrent leurs examens de fin d'année avec les membres de son groupe obtenant les meilleurs notes de leurs années respectives.

Voldemort tenta juste après de voler la pierre philosophale, autant dire que ça n'avait pas très bien marché. D'après ce qu'il avait pu apprendre de la part des fantômes, Voldemort était arrivé à la dernière salle mais n'avait pas trouvé comment passé le miroir de Rised. Dumbledore avait fini par intervenir et l'homme avait du fuir, laissant le corps de Quirrell derrière lui car le sorcier ne pouvait tout simplement plus supporter la possession.

Il fut donc bientôt temps de faire leurs valises et de partir pour les vacances d'été. Dimitri donna à tous un journal à multiples entrées à leur nom pour qu'ils puissent communiquer instantanément tous ensemble pendant les vacances.

Sirius les attendait à la gare et les accueillit tous les deux à bras ouverts avec des paroles d'excuses pour Harry pour son absence et des mots de bienvenu à Dimitri qu'il acceptait parfaitement bien et qu'il remercia pour s'être occupé de Harry pendant tout ce temps. Il les emmena ensuite dans une maison qu'il avait acheté un peu à l'écart de Manchester et où ils allaient vivre désormais.

Alors qu'ils étaient assis dans le salon et que Sirius les questionnait sur leur vie, Dimitri demanda :

_ Est-ce que tu as entendu parlé du nécromancien ?

_ Oui, Amelia m'en a parlé et je lis les journaux, comme tout le monde. Pourquoi ?

_ Tu en penses quoi ? Le fait qu'il ait été Godric Gryffindor et tout ça...

L'homme prit son temps avant de répondre, pesant ses mots et y réfléchissant. Puis, il dit lentement :

_ Si ça avait été avant mon emprisonnement, j'aurais dit que c'était un menteur et un horrible mage noir qui allait avoir une mauvaise influence sur les autres et essayé de les convertir en Death Eater. Mais maintenant... Ma libération est due en partie à ce piège qu'il a créé. Il a protégé les enfants quand Ombrage les torturait. Et il n'a rien fait contre eux. Et d'après ce que vous m'avez dit des souvenirs et de ses paroles, il n'a pas l'air d'un si mauvais gars. Et il défend les loups-garous et j'ai un ami qui est un loup-garou. D'ailleurs il va vivre ici, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ?

_ Pas le moins du monde, fit Dim.

_ On sait que les loups-garous ne sont pas les monstres qu'on décrit dans les livres.

_ C'est vraiment dégouttant et horrible ce qu'on leur fait maintenant, dit Dimitri en secouant la tête de dépits. Ils sont un peuple comme un autre avec leurs coutumes, leurs habitudes et leur organisation. Ce sont des être vivants et des personnes parfaitement capable de vivre mais on les a réduis au niveau de bête sans cervelle et sanguinaires.

_ Je vois que tu as une opinion bien arrêtée là-dessus, Dimitri. Où est-ce que tu as appris tout ça ?

_ Oh, ça devait être pendant ma vie en tant que Godric Gryffindor, commenta-t-il en buvant une gorgée de thé.

Sirius s'étouffa avec son thé et Dimitri lui dégagea la gorge et les poumons d'un sort, le sorcier le fixant avec des yeux ronds.

_ Tu... Tu...

_ Il, nous, vous, ils... Oui ?

Sirius le fixa avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'appréhension et finit par dire :

_ Tu es le nécromancien.

_ C'est fort probable, oui. Un problème ?

_ Ça dépend de tes intentions.

_ Retrouver Vladimir. Élever et former Haraldr pour qu'il devienne un bon sorcier et éduquer mon groupe d'élève. Éventuellement réformer le ministère par voie légal pour rendre à l'Angleterre sa gloire passée et faire en sorte qu'on ne soit plus la risée des communautés magiques. C'est tout, rien de mauvais ou diabolique. Je suis plus un professeur qu'un dirigeant de toute façon, la politique a toujours été le truc de Vlad.

_ Et tu penses pouvoir le retrouver bientôt.

_ Oui. Quand ce sera fait, il commencera le travail au Wizengamot. La question est surtout : acceptes-tu de nous garder tous les deux ?

_ Je suppose que si je dis non, tu emmèneras Harry avec toi ?

_ Non.

_ Quoi ?! Je croyais que tu resterais avec moi !

_ Haraldr, je n'ai pas de maison, pas de gardien, pas de place où légalement te garder. Tu seras beaucoup mieux avec ton parrain qui, lui, peut s'occuper de toi. Je peux me débrouiller seul, les Entités savent que j'ai passé plus d'une enfance à la rue, mais je ne veux pas t'entraîner là-dedans ni te priver de la possibilité de connaître ton parrain.

_ Mais tu es la seule figure parentale que j'ai !

_ Harry, calme-toi, fit doucement Sirius. Je vais vous garder tous les deux, ne t'en fait pas. Ça va juste me demander un peu de temps pour m'ajuster. Mais comme je l'ai dis, je n'ai pas encore d'opinion définit à ton sujet Dimitri, mais comme tu t'es occupé de Harry pendant tout ce temps, je veux bien essayer.

Dimitri hocha la tête en acceptation et serra brièvement Harry contre lui avant de finir son thé. À ce moment, le feu tourna au vert et une personne en sortit. Sûrement Remus Lupin, le loup-garou. Dimitri soupira avant de se resservir. Et encore de nouvelles explications à faire.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	15. Chapter 14

_Salut !_

 _Bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre._

.

Remarques :

.

je sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai à toujours tuer les personnages que je crée et que je rend attachant... Sérieux, y en a beaucoup qui ont voulu me tuer quand j'ai tué Logan alors que c'était évident qu'il allait mourir et là on me demande encore d'en épargner un.

Promis, si je refais un OS, j'essayerais de le garder en vie.

Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre vous ai plu, bien que plus « sérieux » et émotionnel que d'habitude.

Merci encore de me suivre.

Un chocoholic est quelqu'un d'accroc au chocolat (Remus ou Rokudo Mukuro par exemple)

.

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou_.

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 14 : Horcruxes.

.

Dimitri soupira en reposant encore un livre de la bibliothèque, Sirius et Remus n'avaient que des livres académiques légaux ou sur des sujets lambda. Il n'en trouvait pas un seul potable sur les magies les plus inhabituelles.

Il sortit de la bibliothèque et descendit les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé avant d'aller dans le salon où Sirius et Harry jouaient à la version sorcière de la bataille navale à laquelle Dimitri les avait introduit.

_ Sirius, tu n'aurais pas une bibliothèque familiale ou quelque chose avec des livres potables ?

_ Tu veux dire sur la magie noire ?

_ Yeah. Je fais des recherches pour un projet mais il n'y a rien d'utile ici. Je sais que les Black sont plutôt doué pour la magie non-conventionnelle donc...

Sirius fronça les sourcils avec un air désapprobateur. Dimitri savait que l'homme haïssait la magie noire par principe, mais depuis le début des vacances, ils avaient réussi à se mettre d'accord pour qu'il n'empêche pas Dimitri de faire ce qu'il voulait du temps que ce n'était pas trop noir ou dangereux pour Harry. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si le nécromancien allait l'écouter s'il lui interdisait de faire quelque chose ou le réprimandait, et s'il voulait garder Harry heureux, il devait garder aussi son cousin et ne pas se montrer trop hostile contre lui. C'est pour cela qu'il soupira en disant :

_ Il y a bien une vieille maison familiale qui doit être abandonnée en ce moment. Il y a une bibliothèque là-bas.

_ Quand est-ce que tu peux m'y emmener ? Ou est-ce que je peux y aller seul avec juste l'adresse ?

_ Ce sera plus prudent si je t'accompagne, la magie de la maison est assez hostile envers les étrangers. On pourra y aller demain.

_ Je peux venir aussi ?

_ Non.

Sirius et Dimitri échangèrent un regard surpris après qu'ils aient répondu en même temps et Harry se mit à bouder.

_ Mais je voulais des livres d'invocation...

_ Je t'en ramènerais si j'en trouve, dit Dimitri.

_ La maison est beaucoup trop dangereuse pour toi Harry, compléta Sirius.

_ Mais je suis plus un enfant ! J'ai presque douze ans !

_ « Presque » étant le mot clef.. Et tu resteras un gosse tant que tu seras fixé sur ton idée d'avoir un pokemon, répliqua Dimitri.

Harry se renfrogna un peu plus avant de reporter son attention sur le plateau de jeu. Dimitri roula les yeux face à ça, habitué aux crises d'adolescences avec tous les enfants qu'il avait eut lors de ses vies. Sirius, lui, était un peu indécis, il ne voulait pas que Harry soit mécontent, mais il ne voulait pas non plus l'emmener dans cette saleté de maison. Dimitri lui posa une main sur l'épaule :

_ Laisse, murmura-t-il. Les adolescents à cet âge sont caractériels. Il s'en remettra. Le truc est de ne pas céder à toutes ses demandes et lui expliquer pourquoi on les lui refuse plutôt que de simplement lui dire d'obéir sans discuter. Crois-moi, j'ai du gérer pire comme crise d'adolescence.

Sirius hocha la tête. Il n'avait aucune expérience quand il s'agissait d'élever un enfant et faisait donc confiance à Dimitri sur ce point. Il voulait que Harry grandisse en étant une bonne personne et ce n'était pas en le rendant pourris gâter qu'il y arrivera. Il ne voulait pas être comme ses propres parents et être trop strict, mais il savait qu'il fallait parfois tracer une limite et s'y tenir.

Il s'assit donc à côté de Harry et lui expliqua calmement pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas venir à Square Grimmauld avec Dimitri et lui.

Dimitri alla s'asseoir un peu à l'écart et sortit un livre de son inventaire pour passer le temps jusqu'au dîner.

.

-sSs-

.

Le lendemain, Sirius et lui quittèrent la maison en début d'après-midi. L'homme lui dit de transplanner à Square Grimmauld et qu'il le guidera à partir de là. Une fois sur place, Sirius l'emmena jusqu'au numéro 12 et Dimitri pouvait clairement sentir les nombreuses protections placées sur la maison et comprenait parfaitement pourquoi l'homme ne voulait pas que Harry vienne. La maison était réellement noire et dégageait une aura si sombre que s'en était presque étouffante.

_ Ta famille est vraiment timbrée, laisser autant de magie noire s'accumuler comme ça dans un endroit... Ce n'est pas étonnant si la folie Black s'est développée ici avec autant d'énergie négative aux alentours. Ils ne savent donc pas faire des rituels de purifications ?

_ Ne me demande pas d'expliquer comment mes ancêtres pensaient, je préfère ne pas y penser.

Il hocha la tête pensivement et ils entrèrent. Il se demandait si Sirius le laisserait faire un ou deux rituel de purification sur les lieux. Ça ne pourra que leur faire du bien. Le problème était que ça le fatiguerait à cause de la puissance que le rituel demanderait pour cet endroit et trop utiliser sa magie était dangereux pour son corps. Sirius pointa les escaliers et dit à voix basse :

_ La bibliothèque est au troisième étage, derrière une porte fermée par un sceau de sang. Je peux t'y accorder l'accès en tant que Lord mais il faudra que je reste avec toi.

_ Je vois. Est-ce que tu sais faire des rituels de purification ?

_ Non, je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressé à cette magie, pourquoi ?

Ils avaient commencés à monter les escaliers tout en parlant. Sirius lui avait déjà expliqué pour le portrait de sa mère et l'état des lieux avant qu'ils ne viennent et il n'était pas vraiment surpris de voir toute la saleté accumulées dans la maison et la décoration un peu lugubre et morbide.

_ J'en connais un ou deux qui pourraient alléger l'air ici et rendre la maison de nouveau habitable. Si tu ne veux pas y vivre, tu peux toujours la remettre en état et la louer.

_ La remettre en état prendra beaucoup de temps. Et il y a aussi le problème du portrait de ma mère, tant qu'on ne pourra pas la décrocher, elle n'arrêtera pas de crier.

_ Suffit d'abattre le mur sur lequel elle est...

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la referma, réfléchit, puis commenta :

_ Je n'ai pas encore essayé, mais ça pourrait marcher.

Ils étaient arrivés au troisième étage. Sirius le guida dans le couloir, ignorant quelques portes menant à des chambres et deux salles de bain et s'arrêta devant la dernière d'entre elles. Dimitri pouvait sentir les protections de sang placées dessus et hocha la tête en voyant qu'elles étaient parfaitement bien faites. C'était rare de trouver quelqu'un de compétent en magie de sang dans les pays plus orientés vers la magie blanche. Sirius ouvrit la porte avec un peu de son sang et lui fit signe d'entrer. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, Dimitri sut que beaucoup des livres présents étaient anciens et probablement maudits ou avec une conscience artificielle propre.

Sirius alluma les lumières dans l'immense pièce et Dimitri constata qu'elle était tout aussi miteuse et poussiéreuse que le reste de la maison. Mais il pouvait sentir de puissants sorts de conservation placés sur toutes les étagères et tous les livres, donc ils devaient être en bon état. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un large sort de nettoyage plusieurs fois de suite, jusqu'à ce que la poussière disparaisse totalement. Une fois l'air un peu plus respirable, il commença à chercher pendant que Sirius s'installait dans un des fauteuils disponibles pour attendre.

Il utilisa sa baguette pour lancer des sorts de détection, histoire de voir s'il ne trouvait pas des journaux de nécromancien ou d'invocateur ou des livres sur le sujet. Sirius était d'accord pour qu'il emmène ce qu'il voulait de toute façon, alors il pouvait se servir, même s'il avait déjà lu certains des livres qu'il voyait.

Il passa deux heures à chercher, sélectionnant des livres et en reposant d'autres, et finis par en prendre une dizaine qui pourraient aider pour Vladimir, trois de nécromancie et deux d'invocations. Il serait rester plus longtemps, mais Sirius devenait impatient et il ne voulait pas forcer l'homme à passer plus de temps que nécessaire dans cette maison.

Ils sortirent donc de la bibliothèque et redescendirent les escaliers, et c'est à ce moment-là que Dimitri le sentit. C'était faible et difficile à repérer dans l'océan de magie noire dans lequel ils baignaient, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait sentit, il pouvait clairement dire qu'il était là. Il s'arrêta et activa sa vision magique, cherchant le filament qui reliait son collier à l'un des horcruxes dans le brouillard de magie saturant l'air.

_ Dimitri ?

_ Il y a quelque chose qui m'appartient ici.

Il suivit le filament jusqu'à une porte menant à un salon et entra aussitôt. Il le vit alors briller faiblement dans un buffet remplit d'objets maudits. Un sourire apparut brièvement sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se précipite vers le buffet.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prendre ce qui lui appartenait, Sirius posa une main sur son épaule et l'arrêta.

_ Attends, si ça se trouve les objets sont maudits et vont nous attaquer si on s'approche.

_ Il me faut ce médaillon, il est à moi.

Sirius fixa le garçon et vit que toute son attention était portée sur le médaillon dans le buffet. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le nécromancien comme ça, ce qui voulait dire que ce médaillon était vraiment important. Il soupira avant d'ouvrir le buffet d'un mouvement de baguette. Il se tint prêt à protéger le garçon de toute attaque et lui dit :

_ Prend-le rapidement.

Dimitri ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et attrapa le médaillon d'un mouvement vif. Aussitôt, les autres objets contenus dans le buffet attaquèrent mais Sirius fut suffisamment rapide pour refermer la porte avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit. Il tira ensuite Dimitri vers l'entrée sans attendre.

Dimitri suivit l'adulte sans protester, tenant le médaillon fermement dans sa main, sentant le battement régulier semblable à celui d'un cœur que semblait émettre le morceau d'âme à l'intérieur.

Ils sortirent de la maison sans que rien de plus ne les attaque et Sirius les fit transplaner aussitôt dans leur maison. Ils atterrirent devant la porte d'entrer et ils entrèrent rapidement avant que Sirius ne demande :

_ Qu'y a-t-il de si important avec ce médaillon ?

_ Il contient quelque chose qui m'appartient.

Dimitri le rangea dans sa poche avant de regarder ses mains et Sirius avec sa vision magique, ils avaient des résidus de magie noire partout sur eux. Il fronça le nez de dégoût avant de marmonner :

_ Il faut qu'on se nettoie, la magie noire de la maison s'est accrochée sur nous.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Yeah. Il faut utiliser un rituel de purification pour s'en débarrasser.

Sirius soupira avant de hocher la tête, après tout il se sentait aussi particulièrement sale après avoir passé autant de temps dans cette maudite maison, et peut-être que ce n'était effectivement pas seulement à cause de toute la saleté et la poussière qui s'étaient accumulées.

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard qu'il se rendit compte que Dimitri ne lui avait pas dit exactement pourquoi le médaillon était si important, mais quand il s'en souvint, il se dit qu'il se portait peut-être mieux sans savoir.

.

-sSs-

.

Ils étaient tous les quatre en train de faire une partie de poker, en pariant des biscuits au chocolat, quand Dimitri demanda nonchalamment :

_ Est-ce que vous savez quand est-ce qu'on recevra nos lettre pour Poudlard ?

_ Quand Dumbledore aura trouvé un nouveau prof de défense, répondit Sirius.

_ Il n'en a toujours pas trouvé ?

_ C'est compliqué Harry, dit Remus. On dit que le poste est maudit et comme aucun professeur n'a tenu plus d'un an depuis soixante-ans, les gens ont un peu peur de se proposer.

_ Et avec Dimitri qui surveille le comportement des professeurs... Au fait, pourquoi n'as-tu pas arrêter Quirrell l'année dernière ?

_ Il ne s'en est pas pris aux élèves. Et Dumbledore était parfaitement capable de régler ce problème.

_ Donc si Tu-sais-qui lui-même venait enseigner à Poudlard, tu ne ferais strictement rien s'il ne s'attaque pas aux élèves ?

_ Yep. Mais pour en revenir à cette malédiction, sur quoi est-elle basée exactement ? Est-ce que c'est le nom de la matière ? Le bureau du professeur ? La salle de classe ? Il faut un ancrage pour chaque malédiction sinon celui qui l'a posée serait obligé de la relancer tous les ans.

_ Il me semble qu'on a changé la salle de classe et les bureau plusieurs fois, dit Remus. Et tu laisserais vraiment Tu-sais-qui dans l'école juste comme ça ?

_ Tant qu'il ne touche pas à mes protégés. Et comme je l'ai dis, Dumbledore est le directeur, c'est à lui de régler ce genre de problème. Je n'agis que s'il ne réagit pas. Ils n'ont jamais essayé de changer le nom ? Je peux essayer de voir à quoi est ancré la malédiction pendant l'année, maintenant que j'ai réparé les protections, je devrais avoir un peu de temps libre, mais il faudrait éviter de perdre un autre professeur.

_ Le nom n'a pas changé depuis longtemps, répondit Remus. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait renommer la classe ?

_ Je sais pas, fit Dimitri. Cours de défense magique ?

_ Cours de magie défensive, dit Harry. Ou cours de chasse aux lapins.

_ Ou cours de claquettes sur table, ajouta Dimitri avec un sourire amusé. Le nom n'a pas vraiment d'importance après tout, c'est ce qui est enseigner pendant le cours qui est important.

_ On devrait proposer ça à Dumbledore, commenta pensivement Sirius. Ça n'a pas l'air d'une si mauvaise idée.

_ Pourquoi l'un de vous deux ne prend pas le poste ? Au moins je saurais que vous êtes compétents.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard avant que Remus ne dise :

_ Tu devrais essayer, ça te donnera quelque chose à faire et tu pourras passer plus de temps avec Harry.

_ Mais toi ? Tu vas te retrouver seule et je doute que tu ais un travail.

_ Vous n'avez qu'à y aller tous les deux, dit Harry. Paddy pour les sorts, Moony pour les créatures.

_ Ou Remus, tu peux proposer d'enseigner des langues étrangères ou anciennes à ceux qui le souhaite, tu as l'air d'en parler beaucoup, ajouta Dimitri.

_ On va y réfléchir, dit Sirius.

_ En attendant, cartes sur table, ajouta Remus.

Ils montrèrent leurs cartes et le regard de Remus s'illumina en voyant qu'il avait gagné le gros paquet de chocolat sur la table. Dimitri eut un reniflement amusé à la manière que le loup-garou avait de garder son chocolat comme un dragon gardait son trésor. Et l'homme osait dire qu'il n'était pas un sérieux chocoholic !

.

-sSs-

.

Ginny Weasley regarda le carnet noir qu'elle avait trouvé dans son livre de transfiguration. Ils avaient fait leurs courses à Diagon Alley ce jour-là et son père s'était battu avec Lucius Malfoy dans la librairie. Tout ça parce qu'ils étaient trop pauvres pour acheter des livres de première main.

Mais ce n'était pas important, ce qui l'était était qu'elle allait entrer à Poudlard et qu'elle pourra voir Harry Potter ! Les jumeaux lui avaient parlé du garçon et de son cousin ainsi que du groupe d'étude dans lequel ils étaient, bien qu'ils restent vague sur ce qu'ils faisait en dehors de leur travail scolaire et la planification de quelques farces. Elle espérait vraiment pouvoir s'y intégrer et rencontrer enfin son héro !

Elle sourit avant d'ouvrir le carnet, se disant qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien l'utiliser comme journal. Elle prit une plume et de l'encre et hésita un instant avant d'écrire.

.

 _Cher journal, je m'appelle Ginny Weasley, j'ai onze ans et je vais bientôt entrer à l'école de magie Poudlard._

.

Elle regarda ce qu'elle avait écrit et hocha la tête, satisfaite. Mais alors qu'elle allait recommencer à écrire, les mots disparurent, comme absorbés par la page et une écriture élégante apparut à la place.

.

 _ **Bonjour Ginny Weasley. Je m'appelle Vladimir. Je suis désolé mais ce que tu as entre les mains est un journal à double entrée qui appartient à un de mes amis. Je me demandes comment tu as mis la main dessus.**_

.

Elle rougit soudainement en voyant ça. Elle se hâta d'écrire :

.

 _Toutes mes excuse Vladimir, j'ai trouvé ce journal dans mon livre de transfiguration après l'avoir acheté. Il est d'occasion donc ton ami a du oublié le carnet dedans._

.

La réponse ne tarda pas :

.

 _ **Hum... Effectivement, ça lui ressemblerait bien. Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de lui rendre. Il s'appelle Dimitri, c'est un sorcier blond de douze ans.**_

.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant ça. Ses frère avaient bien dit que le cousin de Harry Potter s'appelait Dimitri, non ? Elle écrivit rapidement :

.

 _Je crois que mes frères ont un ami de cet âge qui s'appelle Dimitri. Je vais leur demander._

.

 _ **D'accord, merci Ginny.**_

.

Elle se leva et prit le journal avec elle avant de sortir. Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre des jumeaux et l'un d'eux lui ouvrit.

_ Ginny ! Que peut-on bien faire pour notre très chère petite sœur adorée ?

Elle roula les yeux avant de dire :

_ Je peux entrer ?

Le jumeau s'écarta et elle entra avec précaution, qui savait ce que les deux démons pouvaient bien avoir inventé là-dedans. Elle se tourna vers ses deux frères et leur montra le journal.

_ J'ai trouvé ça dans mon livre de transfiguration, apparemment c'est un journal à deux entrée et la personne de l'autre côté dit que son propriétaire est un sorcier blond de douze ans appelé Dimitri.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avant que l'un d'eux ne se saisisse de l'objet et ne demande :

_ Il t'a dit comment il s'appelait ?

_ Vladimir.

Un autre regard échangé avant que l'un d'eux ne sourisse joyeusement.

_ C'est effectivement un ami de notre cher Dimitri.

_ On va lui dire qu'on a retrouvé son journal.

_ Il le cherchait partout et y tient vraiment beaucoup.

_ Merci de l'avoir ramener Ginny !

_ Ce n'est rien.

Elle leur sourit avant de sortir et de retourner dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires, content d'avoir retrouvé rapidement le propriétaire du journal.

Fred et George échangèrent un regard avant de regarder le journal dans leurs mains.

_ Il semblerait que l'un des morceaux se souviennent au final, tu ne pense pas Gred ?

_ Je le pense aussi Forge.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard avant de hocher la tête. Ils avaient une lettre à écrire et un rendez-vous à planifier, en attendant, George rangea le journal dans une boite en carton qu'il mit dans sa malle. Ils préféraient éviter de trop entrer en contacte avec au cas où.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	16. Chapter 15

_Salut à tous !_

 _Désolée pour le retard et mon absence de ces deux dernières semaines._

 _J'ai eu un voyage scolaire à Lisbonne et un ami qui est venu me rendre visite donc je n'ai aps vraiment eu le temps d'écrire._

 _Mais voilà le chapitre 15 et les choses commencent à avancer rapidement._

.

Remarques :

.

En fait j'ai rien à dire.

Merci pour vos commentaires et de me suivre, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

.

 _Donc bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 15 : Vla~di~mir

.

Sirius avait donné assez rapidement son accord pour inviter les jumeaux à passer la semaine chez eux et pour faire bonne mesure, ils avaient aussi invité les jumelles, Lavender, Neville et Hermione. Malheureusement, seuls Hermione et Neville pouvaient venir, mais ce n'était pas si mal.

Et donc, quand les jumeaux arrivèrent, Dimitri les emmena directement dans sa chambre où attendaient Harry et les deux autres.

_ Où est-il ?

_ Là.

L'un des deux sortit le journal de son sac et le tendit à Dimitri qui s'en saisit aussitôt. Il pouvait parfaitement bien sentir l'âme à l'intérieur, une moitié d'âme pour être exacte. Et une moitié d'âme qui avait un lien intacte avec lui. Il eut un rictus à la fois joyeux et légèrement vindicatif. Il le posa sur son bureau et s'assit avant de prendre une plume et décrire nettement sur une page au hasard.

.

 _ **Vla~di~mir.**_

.

Si un journal pouvait déglutir, celui-là l'aurait fait. Dimitri attendit et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

.

 _Hey Dimitri. Comment ça va ? Ça fait longtemps !_

.

Il ne répondit pas. Si un journal pouvait suer à grosse goutte d'anxiété, il l'aurait fait.

.

 _Je sais que faire un horcruxe n'était pas du tout malin, stupide même. Mais pour ma défense, même si je sais que rien ne le justifie, j'avais seize ans, j'étais idiot, j'avais une peur bleue de la mort à cause de la guerre qui faisait rage et je ne me souvenais plus d'à quelle point c'était une mauvaise idée._

.

Toujours pas de réponse.

.

 _Je suis désolé Dimitri, s'il te plaît pardonne moi ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas réparer mon âme, si ? Dis-moi que tu peux réparer ça ! Réponds-moi s'il te plaît._

.

Les autres regardaient Dimitri et le journal avec une légère surprise, il arrivait à le faire se prosterner avec juste un mot et du silence. C'était assez impressionnant. Dimitri reprit la plume et écrivit calmement :

.

 _ **Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas un horcruxe, mais six que tu as fais. Ensuite, ton âme principale a réussi à perdre son putain de corps. Et enfin, oui, je peux réparer l'âme, mais pour le corps je ne peux rien faire.**_

 _ **Ensuite, effectivement, aucune excuse ne justifie cette stupidité que tu as faite. Mais je peux pardonner une erreur de jeunesse, même s'il y a de forte chance pour que tu sois cantonné au canapé pour les années à venir.**_

 _ **Et enfin, comment est-ce que tu as su comment je m'appelais et à quoi je ressemblais ?**_

.

 _Je me suis souvenus il y a douze ans, donc c'est pour l'âge. On est toujours des sorciers. Quand tu es un garçon tu préfères le prénoms Dimitri si tu peux choisir et si c'est possible, tu te donnes les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. J'ai juste testé ma chance quand on m'a écrit en espérant être dans le bon pays et avoir la bonne description._

.

 _ **Je vois. Petit quiz donc.**_

 _ **Combien a-t-on eu d'enfant dans notre septième vie ?**_

.

 _Cinq._

.

 _ **Combien de vie as-tu été une fille ?**_

.

 _Douze._

.

 _ **Qu'est-ce que je portais pour sous-vêtement lors de notre treizième mariage ?**_

.

 _On était tous les deux nus._

.

 _ **Comment s'appelait notre enfant dans notre huitième vie ?**_

.

 _Dhoulmagus. Et je n'ai pas arrêté de me plaindre pendant un mois à cause des noms idiots que tu trouves._

.

 _ **Mes noms ne sont pas idiots. Et enfin, quel est mon animal préféré ?**_

.

 _L'ornithorynque._

.

 _ **Okay, t'es bien Vlad. Je vais intégrer les morceaux que j'ai au journal, quand ils seront stabilisés, je reviendrais te parler.**_

.

Il referma le journal et se tourna vers les autres.

_ C'est bien Vlad. Merci les jumeaux de l'avoir ramené.

_ De rien Dim.

_Bien, comment étaient vos vacances ?

.

-sSs-

.

Une semaine et demi plus tard, Dimitri était en train de lire un livre sur l'histoire moldu du vingtième siècle quand Harry débarqua dans le salon en courant et demanda aussitôt :

_ Dim ! Tu peux m'apprendre à être un animagus ?

_ Non.

_ Hein ! Mais pourquoi ?

_ Je le suis depuis des siècles et n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment l'enseigner à quelqu'un. Demande plutôt à Sirius.

_ Okay.

Il se tourna vers l'animagus et le loup-garou qui jouaient jusque là aux échecs et les regardaient avec amusement.

_ Sirius ! Tu peux m'apprendre à être un animagus ?

_ Bien sûr, mais ça demande beaucoup de travail et de consécration.

_ Je ferais de mon mieux.

_ Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de devenir un animal ? demanda Dimitri.

_ J'ai envie.

Dimitri hocha la tête lentement. C'était une raison comme une autre, il supposait. Il retourna donc à son livre en levant les yeux au ciel avec amusement.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque Harry fut couché, Sirius et Remus se plantèrent devant Dimitri et il sentit que les deux adultes avaient quelque chose d'important à lui dire ou allaient lui demander des explications. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait pour cela, mais il allait simplement voir.

_ Dimitri, il faut qu'on parle, fit Sirius.

_ Je m'en doute. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Les deux échangèrent un regard et Remus fut finalement celui qui dit :

_ On a remarqué que tu poussais Harry de plus en plus souvent à se reposer sur Sirius ou moi. On se demandais pourquoi tu faisais ça.

_ Vous êtes ses gardiens, Harry devrait apprendre à dépendre plus de vous que de moi. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui de ne dépendre et ne faire confiance qu'à une personne.

_ Mais il y a autre chose, répliqua Sirius. Tu prends des potions plusieurs fois par jour et je t'ai vu t'effondrer brièvement l'autre jour après avoir utilisé ta magie.

_ Je sais reconnaître quelqu'un de malade, ajouta Remus. Tu es malade.

Dimitri soupira. Il allait devoir faire plus d'efforts pour cacher sa faiblesse si les deux adultes avaient remarqué. Il savait aussi que le reste du groupe, sauf Haraldr, était inquiet à son sujet, même si ils étaient discrets dans leurs observations. Il regarda les deux hommes sérieusement avant de dire calmement :

_ Cette maladie est quelque chose d'inévitable et qui m'arrive à chaque vie. J'ai l'habitude et je sais comment gérer les choses donc ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Occupez-vous de Haraldr.

_ Est-ce que ça va te tuer ?

_ Oui. Mais d'après mes estimations, pas avant mes vingt ans.

Il n'était pas totalement honnête dans la durée, mais il s'en fichait, il n'allait pas leur dire qu'il doutait atteindre les dix-sept ans. Son corps était beaucoup moins résistant dans cette vie que dans les précédentes, même avec l'entraînement régulier qu'il faisait pour le renforcer.

_ Et il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ?

_ S'il y avait une solution, Vlad ou moi l'aurions trouvé depuis plusieurs vies. Même la pierre de Nicolas ne pourrait rien y faire.

_ La pierre de Nic... Nicolas Flamel ? Tu connais les Flamel ?

_ Oui. J'ai été leur professeur à Beauxbâton.

_ Mais, commença Sirius, leur pierre n'a-t-elle pas été détruite par sécurité ?

Dimitri eut un reniflement amusé à ça.

_ Non. La pierre qui a été détruite est une fausse. Nicolas et Pernelle me diront quand ils voudront arrêter de vivre et je détruirais la pierre personnellement.

_ Je vois, dit Sirius. Mais tu vas mourir. Est-ce que Harry le sait ?

_ Non. Et il ne le saura pas avant qu'il ne soit prêt. Il sera adulte quand le moment viendra et j'espère qu'il aura d'autres personnes sur qui se reposer d'ici là. Ne vous avisez pas de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il va juste s'inquiéter pour rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire et il ne profitera pas de sa vie comme il le doit. Il est jeune, il a toute sa vie devant lui et je refuse de gâcher sa jeunesse avec la pensée que je ne vais pas vivre très longtemps. Je veux qu'il vive sa vie à fond sans s'inquiéter. Est-ce clair ?

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête. Si ça avait été une autre personne, ils auraient peut-être protesté. Mais Dimitri était vieux, ancien même, et apparemment cette condition le suivait depuis plusieurs vies, alors il n'y avait rien à faire. Ils savaient que Harry avait un grand cœur et adorait Dimitri qu'il voyait comme un père de substitution, et ils savaient que le garçon serait dévasté d'apprendre que le nécromancien n'a pas une grande espérance de vie. Alors ils n'allaient rien dire, pour protéger le cœur de Harry et aussi pour respecter la décision de Dimitri.

.

-sSs-

.

Dimitri regarda à travers le trou dans la haie qui n'était clairement plus entretenue. Il pouvait voir un jardin sauvage, des arbres, dont un très vieux chêne qui plongeait dans l'ombre le taudis contre lequel il était collé. L'endroit ne payait vraiment pas de mine mais il pouvait sentir la magie dans ce qu'il restait de la maison en ruine. Il sortit le journal de sa poche avec un crayon et écrivit :

.

 _ **Tu m'as bien donné toutes les informations pour obtenir cet horcruxe ?**_

 _._

 _Oui, et même si j'avais oublié quelque chose, je suis certain que tu sais comment passer toutes les protections sans problèmes._

 _._

 _ **Okay. J'y vais.**_

.

Il s'avança à travers la haie et sortit l'une de ses baguettes, celle qui fonctionnait le mieux avec lui, et commença à lancer des sorts pour désassembler les protections autour de la ruine.

Deux heures plus tard, Dimitri était épuisé, mais satisfait, assis contre le grand arbre et une bague dans les mains. Il avait désactivé la malédiction que Tom Riddle avait placé sur la bague et il pouvait parfaitement sentir l'âme à l'intérieur. Mais il y avait une autre magie sur la bague, une magie qu'il avait senti en étudiant la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Il observa la pierre sertie dans la bague avec attention, il pouvait voir la gravure fade et usée d'un cercle dans un triangle coupés en deux, indiquant clairement son appartenance, soit à la famille Peverell, soit aux trois reliques de la mort.

_ La pierre de résurrection, hein... Manque plus que la baguette pour avoir tout le jeu, mais ça c'est le directeur qui l'a.

Il glissa la bague dans sa poche avec le journal et ferma les yeux en se laissant aller contre le tronc. Il était tellement fatigué. Les rituels pour réduire sa magie et donc prolonger sa vie ne le laissaient qu'avec une fraction de ses pouvoirs et il s'était épuisé sur les diverses protections placé sur la cache. Et c'était sans compter sur la faiblesse de son corps. Il doutait de pouvoir transplaner pour rentrer.

Il soupira avant de sortir le journal connecté à celui qu'il avait donné à Sirius au cas où. Il écrivit un mot avec ses coordonnées et rangea l'objet avant de se laisser de nouveau aller contre le tronc. Il était bien à l'ombre, avec une petite brise qui le rafraîchissait.

Lorsque Sirius arriva à l'endroit où se trouvait Dimitri, il trouva le garçon endormi sous un arbre devant une ruine fumante. Il ne savait pas ce que le nécromancien était venu faire ici et il préférait vraiment ne pas le savoir. C'est pour cela qu'il se contenta d'approcher l'adolescent endormit. Il s'accroupit et le souleva doucement en évitant de le réveiller, puis il s'assura qu'aucun objet n'était tombé par terre avant d'assurer sa prise sur le corps et de transplaner. Il entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers la chambre du blond, content que Harry soit en train de jouer dehors avec Remus. Il déposa Dimitri dans le lit, lui retirant ses chaussures et sa veste avant de le glisser sous les couvertures. Puis, il ferma les rideaux et quitta la pièce, laissant l'adolescent dormir.

.

-sSs-

.

Dimitri se laissa tomber sur une banquette dans le compartiment qu'ils avaient choisi dans le Poudlard Express et soupira longuement. Il allait bientôt rentrer chez lui, à Poudlard, dans son château adoré. Et Sirius leur avait dit qu'il avait réussi à devenir professeur de défense pour cette année, avec Remus comme assistant qui donnera aussi des cours facultatif en latin, grec, français et russe pendant les week-end.

Cependant, il y avait aussi Vladimir. Il avait rassemblé tous les horcruxes qu'il avait trouvé, Harry, le médaillon, la coupe, la bague, le diadème, le journal. Tout ce qu'il lui manquait était l'âme principale, qui pouvait être n'importe où mais ne devrait pas être difficile à invoquer s'il parvenait à construire un corps. Vladimir lui avait donné un rituel qui allait lui prendre une bonne partie de l'année à mettre en place et il avait besoin de quelques ingrédients difficiles à se procurer, néanmoins, recréer un corps était apparemment un jeu d'enfant pour Vladimir.

En même temps, son amant s'était spécialisé dans la partie physique de l'existence ainsi que dans la politique. Dimitri avait toujours été un grand enfant qui n'aime pas les responsabilités et préférait s'amuser plutôt qu'être politiquement correct. Il préférait laisser Vladimir s'occuper des choses ennuyeuses pendant que lui-même profitait de la vie. Ça ne voulait pas dire que Dimitri ne savait pas se comporter en politicien ou être sérieux et responsable, il en était totalement capable quand la situation le demandait, mais il n'aimait pas le faire, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Il était aussi inquiet à cause de nouvelles que lui avait donné Nikolaï. Lui et d'autres amis rencontrés dans d'autres vies, gardaient un œil sur tous leurs héritages à Vladimir et lui ainsi que sur leurs descendants quand c'était possible. Apparemment, leur petit-petit-fils de la vie où Dimitri était hitman, Renato, s'était attiré des ennuis et était maintenant maudit avec sept autres personnes. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour s'occuper de ça, peut-être quand il aura récupéré Vladimir. Mais pas avant, son descendant pouvait attendre un peu.

Le compartiment se rempli rapidement avec tous leurs amis et Dimitri laissa les conversations le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Le train partit pour Poudlard pour une nouvelle année et avec un peu de chance, il aura retrouvé son Vladimir lorsqu'elle se terminera.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	17. Chapter 16

_Salut à tous !_

 _Je suis de retour !_

 _Pour vous... euh non rien._

.

Remarques :

.

Désolée pour le gros retard dans mes deux-trois fictions.

Je penses que je vais taper un chapitre de First prochainement. Et j'ai écris à la main (pendant la philo) quelques passages de cross Hp X KHR

Contente que la discussion avec le journal ait plus ! Et pour répondre à la question de bevre, Dimitri a rassemblé tous les Horcruxes dans le journal, donc il y a tout ce que Voldy a fait jusqu'au meurtre des Potter.

Knox62 : C'est normal s'il les trouve tous facilement, il a l'aide de Voldy.

Et yeah, la fic commence vachement à ressembler à un cross... Mais comme KHR apparaît qu'à la fin, je vais la laisser en simple fiction HP.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Katekyo Hitman Reborn, les Arcobaleno sont, pour faire simple, des batteries humaines coincées sous la forme d'enfant de un ou deux ans et qui ont une Tétine accrochée au cou (et à leur âme) qui leur pompe leur énergie vitale pour maintenir l'équilibre du cycle de la vie et de l'évolution dans le monde. Et il sont normalement 7 mais dans l'histoire, le disciple de l'un d'eux à pris sa place, ce qui fait que l'arcobaleno originel n'est qu'à moitié maudit.

J'espère que ça suffira à vous expliquer le schmilblick.

Je crois que c'est tout...

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou. _

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 16 : Un basilic ?

.

Dimitri fronça les sourcils en lisant le contenu de son carnet de communication avec Nikolaï. Si ce qu'il lisait était vrai, alors aider Renato une fois qu'il aura rendu son corps à Vladimir était en théorie possible. Le problème, c'était que la seule solutions qu'ils voyaient lui coûterait la vie à coup sûr, et probablement aussi celle de Vlad. On ne manipulait pas les courant magiques de la Terre à la légère, ça demandait énormément d'énergie et de magie. Et ajouter à cela devoir détacher les Tétines des âmes des Arcobaleno sans les abîmer, ça allait lui demander l'utilisation de tous les pouvoirs qu'il avait accumulé en treize siècles. Même si Vladimir le supportait avec sa propre magie, ça le tuera.

Il savait pertinemment que c'était sa dernière vie, il s'était mis d'accord avec Vladimir sur ce point là. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il se permettait de faire ce qu'il lui passait par la tête sans se soucier des conséquences, c'était sa dernière vie et il ne lui restait que quelques années. Alors peut-être que partir du plan mortel définitivement dans un grand BANG en mettant fin au système des Arcobaleno tout en maintenant l'équilibre du monde apporté par la Tri-ni-set n'était pas si mal.

Il sortit le journal contenant l'âme de Vladimir et y écrivit tout ce qu'il avait lu et ses conclusions. Bientôt, une décision fut prise par les deux anciens.

.

-sSs-

.

Le premier cours de Sirius en tant que professeur de Vous-savez-quoi contre Vous-savez-qui Vous-savez-où fut intéressant. Il leur fit tous travailler leur esquive après leur avoir apprit un sort de couleur et les avoir mis en équipe de quatre dans une bataille royale. Ils avaient tous un bandeau blanc autour du front, sur chaque bras et jambes et une cible sur la poitrine. Dès que toutes les cibles étaient touchées, la personne était éliminée et devait aller se tenir sur un pied dans un coin protéger de la salle de classe et réciter des recettes de potions de tête. Et bien entendu, Sirius envoyait des sorts de façon totalement aléatoire dans la mêlée. Autant dire que la leçon avait été épique. Et le groupe de Dimitri s'en était sortit de justesse en tête. Ils avaient eut le droit à une dispense de devoir pour cette fois pendant que les autres devaient écrire un essais sur l'importance de l'esquive dans un duel de sorcier.

Ce cours avait rappelé à Dimitri la malédiction sur la matière et il s'était donc hâté de demander à Vladimir de lui dire ce qu'il avait fait exactement pour qu'il puisse la retirer, il n'aimait vraiment pas voir l'éducation de ses élèves être gâchée par des professeurs successifs dont la moitié à peine était qualifiée.

.

-sSs-

.

Dimitri regarda son groupe dans la salle de classe avec un sourire amusé. Ils avaient trois nouveaux arrivant dans leur petit groupe d'étude. Luna Lovegood, une première année de Ravenclaw qui avait des dont de prescience et pouvait voir les âmes, Dimitri l'avait donc aussitôt prise sous son aile et les Ravenclaws avaient rapidement compris qu'elle était sous leur protection. Ginny Weasley était une fangirl de Harry que les jumeaux avaient recommandé. Une fois passer le choc de l'identité de Dimitri, elle s'était montrée vive d'esprit et forte-tête sous sa timidité face à son héros. Harry espérait juste qu'elle arrêterait rapidement de le regarder comme un dieu vivant et qu'elle commencera à le voir pour qui il était vraiment et non pas juste pour le Survivant. Et enfin, et ça avait été une surprise quand il avait demandé à rejoindre leur groupe, Blaise Zabini, un demi-italien dont la mère était suspicieusement veuve huit fois. Dimitri avait juste eu à lui demander « Omerta ? » pour avoir la confirmation qu'ils avaient des liens avec la mafia.

Dimitri soupira avant de se racler la gorge, attirant l'attention de tous ceux présents.

_ Bien, j'aurais besoin des deux Parselmouth parmi vous.

_ Pour quoi faire ? demanda Harry.

Lavender se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir, elle avait assez peu apprécié qu'il lui inocule les souvenirs de Sally sans lui demander son avis. Neville l'avait beaucoup mieux pris, mais c'était surtout grâce à toutes les connaissances en botanique qu'il avait gagné.

_ Je dois faire un tour à la Chambre des Secrets.

_ Elle existe vraiment ? demanda Hermione, incrédule.

_ Bien sûr. On l'a construite Sally, Rowena et moi pour cacher Anastasia.

_ Tous les trois ? Mais la légende dit que seul Slytherin l'a créée, répliqua Padma.

_ On a un petit peu influencé la légende et on a propagé nous-même les rumeurs comme quoi Sally s'était créé une chambre secrète pour y cacher son serpent géant. Ça nous amusait beaucoup et il fallait bien créer un folklore à l'école.

_ Dis-moi si je me trompe Gred, mais il me semble...

_ Tout à faire Forge, c'est totalement...

_ Subjectifs, terminèrent-ils en même temps.

Dimitri eut un reniflement amusé à ça avant de dire avec un sourire malicieux :

_ Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu où se trouve l'entrée principale.

_ Où ?

_ Les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Pour notre défense, c'était à l'origine l'endroit où on lavait le linge. Il nous fallait accès à un puits pour rejoindre les grottes sous le château qu'on a réaménagé pour créé la chambre.

_ Je vois, commenta une Hermione sceptique.

Ils étaient tous bien au courant des tendances perverses de Dimitri et Vladimir. Et Salazard Slytherin n'était vraiment pas mieux. Ce fut Blaise qui brisa le silence :

_ Et donc, quelle espèce de serpent est-ce ?

_ Un Basilic.

_ Un QUOI !?

Il grimaça face au cri collectif de tous ses élèves. Il ne voyait vraiment pas la raison de leur réaction. D'accord, un basilic était dangereux, voir mortel, mais n'importe quel Parselmouth pouvait le contrôler et elle était inoffensive quand elle était bien nourrie. Il allait d'ailleurs devoir vérifier quels tunnels étaient bloqués et s'assurer qu'elle pouvait toujours aller dans les montagnes, à l'écart de tout être humain, afin de se sustenter.

_ Oui, un basilic, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne faites tout un foin. Elle est vraiment gentil quand on la connaît. Et vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir, j'ai juste besoin d'un Parselmouth pour faire des allés-retour en bas.

_ Okay, dit Harry. C'est pour faire le rituel pour aider Vlad ?

_ Yeah. Je ne peux pas le faire dans la salle sur demande, la chambre est plus grande et mieux isolées mais on dirait que quelqu'un a changé mon mot de passe et aucune des entrée ne me reconnaît maintenant.

_ J'ai juste une question, dit Neville. Pourquoi Helga n'était pas impliquée ?

Là, Dimitri sembla presque gêné. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête avant de dire lentement :

_ Comment dire... ? Elle était pas vraiment au courant qu'on avait un basilic et qu'il fallait le cacher. À vrai dire, on a réussi à lui cacher jusqu'à la fin de la construction de la chambre, mais quand on a commencé les rumeurs, elle est venue nous interroger.

_ Comment ça s'est fini ?

Il pâlit brusquement et frissonna au souvenir.

_ Je... ne veux plus y penser. Haraldr, on ira demain.

Il ignora le reste des questions pour méditer un peu, il voulait oublier ce moment de sa vie. Helga était terrifiante avec ses démons.

.

-sSs-

.

Le dîner venait à sa fin quand la salle sombra dans l'obscurité et le plafond s'activa. Les habitants du château, maintenant habitués, regardèrent simplement la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

Godric marchait dans les couloirs des cachots, un paquet de feuilles de parchemin à la main en train de les lire et mangeant une pâtisserie quelconque. Il ouvrit une porte sans regarder et entra dans la pièce en demandant :

_ Sally, tu n'aurait pas fait une erreur dans la comptabilité du mois ? Je jurerais qu'on n'a pas utilisé autant de savon dans les bains communs.

Il leva les yeux de ses parchemins et vit Salazard qui était devant quelque chose couvert d'un drap et qui émettait des sifflements. L'autre homme était visiblement nerveux et essayait de cacher l'objet dans son dos.

_ Tu sais, généralement tu es plus discret que ça quand tu caches quelque chose.

_ Je ne cache rien !

_ Menteur, c'est quoi dans ton dos ?

_ Juste un serpent...

Il leva un sourcil devant la réponse de son ami et s'approcha, la comptabilité oubliée.

_ Oh ? Je peux voir ?

_ Non !

Il lui jeta un regard clairement pas impressionné et les épaules de Salazard s'effondrèrent.

_ D'accord, mais tu n'en parles surtout pas aux filles, d'accord ?

_ Sally, tu me connais ? Jamais je ne trahirais tes secrets.

L'homme lui jeta un dernier regard inquiet avant de se tourner vers la cage toujours couverte et de siffler dessus. Puis, il retira le drap, dévoilant le serpent. Il était vert brillant et ne devait pas faire plus de cinq ou six centimètres. Des morceaux d'œuf se trouvaient sur le sol de la cage avec les reste d'un crapaud. Mais le plus surprenant étaient les yeux jaunes couverts d'une sorte de membrane.

_ Sally... C'est un basilic.

_ Je sais.

_ Et tu sais aussi que ça tue en un regard ?

_ Oui, sauf si la paupière de protection est abaissée.

_ Et que leur venin est le plus mortel du monde ?

_ Oui, je sais.

_ Et qu'on est dans une école avec des enfants ?

_ Je sais ! Mais regarde-la, elle est adorable ! Et tu sais qu'elle m'obéira quoi qu'il arrive. Il suffit de lui trouver un coin où faire son nid à l'abri des autres.

_ Où ? La forêt appartient aux centaures et je sais que les basilics font au minimum quinze mètres une fois adultes.

_ Il y a bien les grottes sous le château, fit une nouvelle voix.

Les deux hommes qui étaient penchés au-dessus du serpent sursautèrent violemment et se tournèrent brusquement vers Rowena qui venait d'entrer avec un paquet de parchemins à la main. Aussitôt, ils se placèrent devant la cage de manière à la cacher. La femme leva les yeux au ciels avant de fermer la porte.

_ Du calme, je ne vais pas vous passer de savon. Je suis venu pour la comptabilité, Salazard, tu as fait une erreur dans la quantité de pierre de lune qu'on a utilisé ce mois et aussi du nombre de potion de contraception qui on été volées dans l'armoire de l'infirmerie par les élèves.

_ Ah, oui, c'est probable. J'étais beaucoup occupé avec Anastasia alors... Je corrigerais ça tout à l'heure. Tu ne vas rien dire à Helga, pas vrai ?

_ Non. Mais pourquoi tiens-tu tant à lui cacher ?

_ Tu plaisante j'espère ? Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait la dernière fois que l'un de nous deux a ramené une créature dangereuse au château ?

Les deux hommes frissonnèrent en pâlissant au souvenir.

_ Elle a lâcher ses démons sur nous et on ne s'en est sortis intact et vivant que par pure chance.

_ Il ne faut absolument pas qu'elle sache pour Ana !

_ Arrêtez ! Sérieusement, ne me dites pas que vous avez toujours peur des blaire...

_ Ne dis pas leur nom ! crièrent-ils en même temps.

_ Tu veux les invoquer ou quoi ? demanda Godric.

_ Ce sont des démons des enfers...

_ D'accord, je ne vais pas dire le B-mot, mais vous êtes vraiment pathétique d'avoir peur d'eux. Ils vous ont à peine égratigner...

_ On a du rester planqués dans un placard pendant cinq heures pour ne pas se faire manger !

_ Et ces démons grattaient à la porte en poussant des grognements tout droit venus des enfers.

_ Ils nous auraient tué !

Ils étaient visiblement en train de faire une crise de panique au souvenir de l'attaque des blaireau de Helga. Rowena ne put s'empêcher de rire face à leur terreur et leur tendit à chacun une fiole de potion calmante. Ils les avalèrent sans protester et Godric murmura :

_ J'en ai encore des cauchemars, même après six mois...

_ D'accord, on ne dit rien à Helga. Mais il va falloir cacher Anastasia. On peut créer tous les trois une chambre dans les grottes sous le château. Il y a suffisamment de place et des tunnels naturels mènes vers les montagnes, comme ça elle pourra se nourrir toute seule sans problème quand elle sera plus grande. Et puis, un basilic est un bon moyen de défense si jamais le château se fait attaquer par des envahisseurs.

_ Pas bête, fit Godric. On pourra faire plusieurs entrées dans le château grâce à des tunnels ou tuyaux enchantés et mettre un mot de passe en Parseltongue pour les ouvrir. Je pourrais aussi enregistrer nos âmes et mettre des mots de passe personnels pour nous deux, étant donné qu'on n'est pas des parselmouths.

Salazard hocha la tête, l'idée lui plaisait bien aussi. Ils se mirent alors à comploter tout en dessinant des plans sur des morceaux de parchemins.

Le souvenir s'arrêta là et la lumière revint dans la grande salle.

Le silence était totale jusqu'à ce qu'un Hufflepuff ne dise fièrement :

_ Est-ce que je suis le seul à avoir vu que Salazard Slytherin et Godric Gryffindor ont tous les deux une peur panique des blaireaux ?

Il y eut des éclats de rire et seul le groupe de Dimitri remarqua quand il se tendit légèrement en entendant le mot honni. Même après tout ce temps, il conserver une peur instinctive des blaireaux. Les démons de Helga étaient réellement terrifiants. Ils n'en avaient pas l'air à première vue, tout mignons et tout doux. Mais quand ils étaient en colère, c'étaient de vrai bêtes sanguinaires et terrifiantes.

.

-sSs-

.

Dimitri regarda la chambre dans laquelle Harry et lui venaient de pénétrer, elle était immense mais incroyablement sale. Il soupira avant de claquer des doigts. Quatre elfes de maisons habillés de tuniques aux armoiries des Romanov apparurent. Ils s'inclinèrent et le chef du groupe dit :

_ Que peut-on faire pour les grand maître ?

_ Nettoyez cet endroit de fond en comble. Mais faites attention au basilic.

_ Oui grand maître, dirent-ils en même temps.

Dimitri s'avança vers la grande statu et leva un sourcil en la voyant.

_ Hum... Elle n'était pas là la dernière fois que je suis venu.

_ Peut-être qu'un descendant l'a mise là ?

_ Peut-être. Appelle Anastasia et dis-lui de fermer ses paupières protectrices.

Harry s'exécuta et ils entendirent bientôt le serpent glisser dans les tuyaux de la chambre. Elle sortit de la statu et s'arrêta devant eux, humant l'air pour essayer de reconnaître leur odeur.

_ Bonjour Anastasia, fit Dimitri. Ça fait longtemps ma grande.

_ _Gordic? Est-ce que c'est bien toi petit homme ?_

Dimitri se tourna vers Harry qui se hâta de traduire pour lui toute la conversation. Anastasia comprenait l'humain, mais ne parlait malheureusement que le Parseltongue.

_ Oui, c'est moi. Comment vas-tu ici ?

_ _Je suis toute seule, plus aucun descendant de Sally ne vient me voir. Il y a bien eut Tom Riddle, mais j'ai tué une élèves sans faire exprès et j'en ai pétrifier d'autres quand il me faisait sortir pour chasser ou prendre l'air parce que j'avais oublié comment protéger mes yeux des autres êtres vivants. Merci de me l'avoir rappelé petit homme._

_ Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais rouvrir les passages vers les montagnes pour que tu puisse chasser sans mettre les enfants en danger. Je vais utiliser la chambre régulièrement pour faire un rituel, d'accord ?

_ _Oui, petit homme. Merci. Est-ce que tu feras venir le petit parleur avec toi ?_

 ___ Bien sûr, quelqu'un a enlevé mon mot de passe personnel sur les entrées, probablement quand la plomberie a été installée, donc j'ai besoin de Haraldr pour entrer et sortir. Il y aussi quatre elfes de maison ici, ne les manges pas, d'accord ?

_ _Très bien. Je suis contente d'avoir de nouveau de la compagnie._

Dimitri hocha la tête avant de dire :

_ Je te laisse avec Harry, je vais vérifier les tunnels.

Il partit après ça, laissant les deux autres faire connaissance. Il avait un peu menti sur son mot de passe. Il était toujours actif, mais il voulait que Harry ait une excuse pour venir discuter avec sa vieille amie régulièrement. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule et il savait qu'elle adorerait le garçon.

Il s'occupa rapidement des tunnels et retourna dans la salle principale qui était maintenant totalement propre. Il annonça grandement que le passage vers les montagnes était rouvert et le grand serpent s'en alla aussitôt.

Dimitri sortit ensuite son matériel de sa bague et mit tout en place dans la pièce. Il avait beaucoup à faire. Harry, lui, l'observait en silence. Puis, il finit par dire :

_ Dim, tu me caches quelque chose d'important, pas vrai ?

Dimitri s'arrêta dans ses préparations et se tourna vers le garçon avec un air perplexe.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Tu prends des potions tous les jours, tu es souvent fatigué, tu fais de moins en moins souvent de la magie sans ta baguette et tu manges beaucoup moins qu'avant. Est-ce que tu es malade ?

Il soupira. Il aurait dû se douter que le garçon finirait par percevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après tout, les enfants de cet âge étaient plutôt perceptifs envers les problèmes de ceux qu'ils aimaient.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Haraldr, ce n'est rien que je ne puisse gérer.

_ C'est à dire ? Ça t'es déjà arrivé ? Est-ce que c'est grave ?

_ Calme. Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.

_ Ne me mens pas ! Tu vas de plus en plus mal, je peux le voir. S'il te plaît, dis-moi Dim...

Il soupira de nouveau avant de faire signe au garçon de s'asseoir. Ça allait être une longue explication.

_ Tu vois Haraldr, lorsqu'un sorcier naît, il a un noyau magique de petite taille et instable. Il y a une première croissance jusqu'à onze ans où il se stabilise après avoir doublé de volume. Puis une seconde croissance jusqu'à une nouvelle stabilisation vers l'âge de dix-sept ans ou il n'a prit qu'une moitié de volume en plus. C'est pour ça que Poudlard commence à onze ans et que les sorciers sont considérés adultes à dix-sept ans. Il y a cependant une troisième croissance plus lente qui dure jusqu'aux soixante ans où le noyau se stabilise de nouveau, après une augmentation d'un quart du volume précédent, c'est là où le sorcier est le plus puissant. Tu me suis jusque là ?

_ Oui. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

_ Attends un peu, tu vas comprendre. Maintenant écoute. L'âme contient la magie et les souvenirs d'une personne ainsi que l'empreinte de ses pouvoirs spéciaux, comme le Parseltongue ou la nécromancie. Lorsque la personne meurt, son âme rejoint le corps astrale qui absorbe alors les souvenirs, la magie et les empreintes, puis l'âme est renvoyée après avoir été totalement nettoyée. Tu me suis toujours ?

_ Oui.

_ Bien. Un nécromancien comme moi qui a brisé le filtre entre son âme et son corps astrale est différent des autres être vivants. Lorsque je naît, mon âme est la même que lorsque je suis mort, pouvoirs, magie et souvenirs, tout est encore là. Ce qui veut dire qu'à chaque nouvelle vie, mon noyau magique passe par les trois phases de croissance. Ce qui fait qu'il n'arrête pas de grandir. Il faut ajouter à cela mes souvenirs et mes capacités spéciales gagnées au fil de mes vies, et ça me donne une âme beaucoup plus large que n'importe qui d'autre. Tu comprends ?

_ Oui, mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

_ Haraldr, sais-tu combien de nécromanciens prennent la peine d'aller au-delà de six cents ans de vie, sans compter le temps passer dans les limbes ?

_ Non ?

_ Quasiment aucun. Et parmi ceux-là, je suis le seul à être allé jusqu'à mille trois cents ans.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est simple, un corps mortel n'est pas fait pour supporter une âme aussi vieille. Dans ma dernière vie, j'ai vécu jusqu'à vingt-trois ans.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en comprenant enfin. Dimitri, son cousin, son mentor, sa figure parentale principale, allait mourir dans quelques années. Il ne voulait pas le perdre ! Il était à lui !

_ Il... Il n'y a rien à faire ? Il doit y avoir une solution !

_ Haraldr, c'est comme ça depuis des siècles, s'il y en avait une, je l'aurais trouvée avec Vlad. On peut rallonger ma vie en liant nos durées de vie vu que lui ne conserve que la partie souvenirs de ses anciennes vie ainsi que les pouvoirs spéciaux, mais même ça, ça met la pression sur son corps et on finit par mourir jeune. Il n'y a rien à faire, c'est comme ça.

_ Mais, et la pierre philosophale ?

_ Elle ne fait que retarder l'échéance, plus on vieillis, plus on a besoin de prendre de l'élixir. Les Flamel doivent en boire une fois pas mois pour empêcher leurs corps de se détériorer. Et il ont à peine six cent ans. Même si j'étais sous perfusion permanente, je ne vivrais pas longtemps.

Maintenant Harry pleurait en comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il allait perdre Dimitri dans quelques années. Le nécromancien soupira doucement avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Haraldr, la mort fait partie intégrante du cycle de la vie. Et puis, tu ne sera pas seul, tu as Sirius, Remus et tous nos amis.

_ Est... Est-ce que tu reviendras ?

_ Non. Vlad et moi, on s'est mis d'accord pour que ce soit la dernière fois. On ne peut pas pousser plus loin.

_ Alors... Je ne te reverrais jamais ?

_ Non. Mais je ne suis pas encore mort, j'ai encore quelques années devant moi. Ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien.

Il le tint dans ses bras alors que l'enfant pleurait. Il n'avait vraiment pas voulu lui dire, mais il supposait que c'était mieux ainsi. Harry sera peut-être moins choquer en apprenant sa mort. Ils restèrent ainsi pour une petite heure, le plus vieux réconfortant le plus jeune.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent, Harry était toujours triste, mais il avait promis à Dimitri de faire de son mieux pour continuer de vivre pleinement avec Sirius, Remus et tous les autres. Il ne voulait juste pas perdre son cousin...

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	18. Chapter 17

_Salut à tous !_

 _Je sais, je poste en avance. Mais le chapitre était là et donc... voilà._

.

Remarques :

.

Déjà : **Katekyo hitman reborn ne m'appartient pas mais est totalement à Akira Amano !**

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le manga, pas grave, pas besoin. J'ai expliqué au dernier chapitre ce qu'étais en gros la malédiction des arcobaleno. Pour ce qui est des Flammes brièvement évoquées plus bas, c'est le pouvoir dans le manga est peut s'apparenter à l'énergie vitale qui leur permet de vivre et que tous ont en eux mais que peu peuvent utiliser.

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait vachement plaisir !

Contente que la fic vous ai plu.

Ceci est le dernier chapitre avant un petit épilogue.

.

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 17 : Rideau de fin.

.

Dimitri allait massacrer Sirius. Et Remus. Et Dumbledore. Et peut-être aussi les jumeaux Weasley pour avoir ri. En fait, il allait repeindre la château en rouge avec le sang de ses habitants. Un jolie rouge carmin pour aller avec l'or de ses couleurs. C'était une bonne idée...

_ Dim ?

_ Oui Harry ?

_ Pourquoi Anastasia me demande si tu es sérieux quand tu lui demande de massacrer tout le château ?

_ Parce qu'ils sont tous coupables.

_ Tu es en colère contre Sirius ?

_ Ton parrain est un sadique.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda l'Homonculus que Dimitri avait terminé une heure plus tôt.

Dimitri lui jeta un regard noir avant de retourner à la potion qu'il était en train de faire. Harry soupira avant de se tourner vers le bébé écailleux qui servait de corps temporaire à Vladimir. Il commença à raconter les événements qui avaient eus lieu le matin même pendant le cours de défense.

.

-sSs-

.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la pièce en discutant joyeusement des derniers potins, des devoirs et d'autres choses que tout adolescent vivant en pensionnat pourrait vouloir discuter. Ils s'assirent à leurs places et se turent en regardant avec curiosité la cage couverte qui était posée sur le bureau de Sirius. Remus était à côté du professeur et semblait être à la fois amusé et exaspéré. Dimitri avait un très mauvais pressentiment. À vrai dire, son instinct lui criait de s'enfuir en courant et en criant au meurtre.

_ Bonjour à tous ! Fit joyeusement Sirius. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous présenter la nouvelle mascotte de la classe et vous apprendre tout ce qu'i savoir sur cet animal merveilleux !

Il y eut un grognement provenant de la cage et Dimitri et Lavender pâlirent drastiquement. Ils reconnaîtraient ce type de grognement entre mille. Sirius le vit et eut un sourire malicieux avant de reprendre joyeusement :

_ Qui peut deviner ce que c'est ?

Il y eut plusieurs tentatives de réponses, mais aucun des animaux magiques que les élèves proposaient n'était correct. Finalement, Harry leva la main et répondit :

_ C'est un blai...

_ Ne dit pas ce mot ! crièrent Dimitri et Lavender en même temps.

La fille ne pouvait pas se plaindre à Dimitri de sa phobie parce qu'elle était terrifiée par les blaireaux depuis qu'elle était petite, mais maintenant qu'elle avait les souvenirs qui allaient avec, c'était encore pire. Sirius sourit largement et découvrit théâtralement la cage en déclarant grandement :

_ Je vous présente Helga le blaireau ! Je me suis dis que comme nos fondateurs les adoraient, je pourrais en faire la mascotte de la classe de défense.

Dimitri ne gémit pas, mais il n'était pas loin. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était traumatisé et avait toujours une peur panique des blaireaux, même après toutes ces années. Ce genre de peur ancrée dans l'âme est instinctive ! Lavender était pâle et au bord de l'évanouissement, les blaireaux étaient des démons des enfers. Sirius leur jeta un regard avant de demander innocemment :

_ Est-ce que ça va Dimitri, Lavender ?

_ Non, monsieur, répondit-elle. Est-ce que je peux sortir ? C'est instinctif depuis que je suis petite, je ne peux vraiment pas m'approcher de ces démons.

_ Je haïs ces démons à cause d'un traumatisme d'enfance, fit Dimitri. Mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller.

Pourquoi, oh pourquoi ! Est-ce qu'il avait montré ce souvenirs en entier ? Il aurait pu couper au moment où Rowena leur avait proposé les caves et reprendre quand ils commençaient les plans. Pourquoi diable avait-il cru bon de laisser savoir l'une de ses faiblesses ? Il était un idiot...

Il allait quand même tuer Sirius qui prit un malin plaisir à décrire les blaireaux physiquement, les différentes espèces, leurs habitudes alimentaires et comportementales et tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur eux. Mine de rien, c'était un sadique, mais un sadique qui savait faire ses recherches. Ou plutôt, un sadique qui savait convaincre Remus de faire des recherches approfondies. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû aider le loup-garou à accepter sa nature... ça avait réveillé son côté sadique et ce n'était pas du tout à son goût.

.

-sSs-

.

L'homonculus éclata de rire à la fin des explications de Harry et Dimitri écrasa les scarabées qu'il réduisait en poudre avec un peu plus de hargne.

_ Tu sais, Dim, ça m'étonne toujours autant que tu ais encore peur de ces boules de poiles.

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est une peur instinctive ancrée dans l'âme !

_ Calme, je te taquine. En tout cas, ce n'est pas une raison pour massacrer tout le monde.

_ Mouais... Sirius va quand même le payer.

Et si le lendemain matin, Severus Snape reçu une lettre lui promettant 200 000 gallions s'il tuait le blaireau et faisait payer Sirius et Remus de la manière la plus sadique qu'il pouvait trouver, personne n'était obligé de le savoir. Après tout, l'ancien espion avait toujours un gruge contre les Maraudeurs. Et le Nécromancien lui épargnait les idiots incapables pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur ceux qui voulaient vraiment apprendre les potions.

.

-sSs-

.

Halloween approchait à grands pas et avec la date venait la nuit des morts où le voile entre les mondes était le plus fin. C'était la date choisie pour la résurrection de Vladimir. Mais pour se faire, Dimitri avait besoin d'un dernier élément et il ne pouvait plus repousser l'échéance. Vladimir et lui comptaient quitter l'Angleterre dès qu'il aura retrouvé un corps et se sera reposé, pour pouvoir mettre en place le rituel sur lequel ils travaillaient depuis trois mois. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'absolument indispensable, mais comme elle était à porter de main et qu'il avait la pierre, autant en profiter. Il la rendra après, c'était tout.

C'est pour cela qu'il s'introduit le soir du 30 Octobre dans les quartiers personnels du directeur et attendit tranquillement que Dumbledore revienne de son bureau où il remplissait de la paperasse.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le piège que Dimitri avait placé dans l'entrée s'activa et piégea Dumbledore momentanément. Dimitri ne perdit pas de temps et utilisa un sort de désarmement lorsque le vieil homme sortit sa baguette pour essayer de se dégager. Ceci attira l'attention du sorcier qui se tourna vers l'adolescent qui examinait la baguette de sureau. Il pouvait sentir la magie de la mort qui en émanait et eut un sourire satisfait. Quel nécromancien ne voudrait pas de cette baguette ?

_ Monsieur Evans ?

_ Désolé monsieur le directeur. Mais j'ai besoin de cette baguette pour deux petits projets. Quelqu'un vous la renverra quand j'en aurais terminé avec elle.

_ De quoi parlez-vous ? Rendez moi cette baguette, elle ne doit pas être entre de mauvaises mains.

_ Je dois rendre un corps à mon imbécile d'âme sœur et lever une malédiction qui est en train de lentement tuer l'un de nos descendant et sept autres personnes en aspirant leur énergie vitale. Mes chances de survie au deuxième rituel sont négative. Celles de Vlad proche de zéros. Donc ce sera la dernière fois que l'on se voit monsieur le directeur. Comme je l'ai dis, vous retrouverez votre baguette quand j'aurais terminé.

Il se leva et tapota l'épaule de Dumbledore avec un sourire indulgent avant de sortir tranquillement en disant un dernier mot :

_ Prenez soin de mon petit cousin. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Voldemort, je me suis occupé de lui.

Puis il partit. Le piège ne tiendrais pas longtemps, mais il sera déjà dans la chambre des secrets quand Dumbledore sera libéré. Il avait un rituel à préparer et des connaissances à contacter.

.

-sSs-

.

Dimitri terminait d'arranger le rituel dans la chambre des secrets quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée juste à temps pour voir Harry surgir dans la pièce, sa cape d'invisibilité serrée contre lui-même. Il cligna des yeux d'incompréhension, il avait déjà pris la fiole de sang nécessaire à la reconstruction du corps de Vlad, alors pourquoi le garçon était-il ici ?

_ Dimitri ! Dumbledore nous a convoqué Sirius, Remus et moi dans son bureau pour savoir où tu étais passé. Je sais que tu comptes partir, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas dis que tu voulais faire un deuxième rituel super dangereux ?

_ Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter Haraldr.

_ Est-ce que tu reviendras ?

_ Probablement pas.

Le garçon baissa le regard. Dimitri pouvait voir qu'il avait les yeux rouges et avait probablement beaucoup pleuré récemment. Puis, Harry tendit sa cape dans sa direction et dit d'un ton déterminé :

_ Prends-la.

_ Pardon ?

_ Prend la cape ! Je sais que tu as la pierre et la baguette. Alors prend la cape, je te la donne.

_ Harry, c'est ton héritage.

_ Je m'en fiche ! Tu es comme mon père ! Je ne veux pas te perdre alors si... Alors si les reliques sont vraies et si elles donnent vraiment l'immortalité ou si elles rallongent ne serais-ce qu'un peu la vie de leur possesseur... S'il te plaît Dim ! Prend-la !

Le garçon était au bord des larmes mais son regard était déterminé et Dimitri savait à quel point il était têtu. Alors il se saisit du tissus argenté et le glissa dans sa poche. Il pouvait sentir la magie de la relique l'accepter comme nouveau propriétaire lorsque ses doigts la touchèrent. Il était le maître des trois maintenant. Mais il ne sentait rien de différent.

_ Merci Haraldr, elle te sera rendu quand j'aurais terminé.

Harry hocha la tête avant d'éclater en sanglots. Dimitri n'avait pas dit qu'il la rendrait personnellement. Le Nécromancien le prit dans ses bras et le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et finisse par s'endormir d'épuisement. Vladimir commenta doucement :

_ Il est vraiment comme un fils, hein...

_ Je l'ai élevé.

_ C'est un bon petit.

Il hocha la tête avant d'allonger Harry dans le lit placé dans un coin de la Chambre. Il le plaça sous un sort de sommeil sans rêve et reprit ses préparations. Lorsque le garçon se réveillera, Vladimir et lui seront partis.

.

-sSs-

.

La potion bouillait doucement sur le feu dans le large chaudron de grès. Dimitri échangea un dernier regard avec l'homonculus avant de le lâcher dans le liquide avec un peu d'élixir de longue vie tiré de la pierre philosophale. Il prit une inspiration avant de faire un mouvement de baguette en entonnant :

_ Os du père, donnés sans sa connaissance, vous ramènerez le fils.

Il laissa tomber dans la potion les os qu'il avait pris dans la tombe de Tom Riddle Senior. Puis, il prit un couteau et s'entailla l'avant-bras avant de laisser le sang couler dans le chaudron.

_ Sang de l'âme-sœur volontairement donné, tu ramènera ton autre moitié.

Puis, après avoir enveloppé la coupure dans un tissus, il prit la fiole contenant le sang volontairement donné de Harry et la vida dans le chaudron en finissant :

_ Sang de l'ancien ennemis, donné en pénitence, tu ressuscitera ton ancien adversaire.

La potion se mit à bouillir encore plus, de larges bulles éclatant à la surface du liquide avant que le chaudron ne fonde et qu'une fumée épaisse ne remplace l'endroit où il se trouvait. Dimitri pouvait voir une silhouette se redresser dans la fumée et il se concentra sur l'âme de Vladimir pour s'assurer que le corps était bien comme ils l'avaient prévu. Ils avaient décidé qu'au lieu de ressembler à Tom Riddle, Vladimir allait prendre l'apparence qu'il avait dans leur première vie.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Vladimir se tenait devant lui. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans et était toujours aussi beau aux yeux de Dimitri. Le nécromancien sourit joyeusement avant de prendre son âme-sœur dans ses bras. Vladimir rendit l'étreinte avec tout autant de force.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué...

_ Je sais, tesoro. Je suis tellement désolé.

Dimitri lui sourit avant de l'embrasser longuement. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, il poussa un soupir avant de reculer en le lâchant.

_ Il faut que je termine de réparer ton âme.

Vladimir hocha la tête et alla se placer de lui-même au centre du cercle rituel que Dimitri avait tracé à l'écart du chaudron. Dimitri prit une inspiration avant de prendre son couteau en obsidienne. Il se servait rarement d'un médium pour ses rituels de nécromancie, mais le couteau d'obsidienne gravé de rune était un outil utile dans ce genre d'entreprise. Tout comme son aiguille du même matériau qu'il avait dans sa poche.

Il commença à chanter, se concentrant sur le filament d'âme partant hors de la chambre et tirant brusquement dessus avec sa magie. Invoquer une âme était difficile. Invoquer un morceau d'âme errante quand on avait le reste, c'était plus facile. Il fallait tirer sur le filament tout en s'assurant de ne pas le sectionner en étant trop brutal. Mais si le morceau en question était attaché à quelque chose, alors il faudra couper la connexion avec l'objet et ça rendait le rituel plus dangereux. Mais avec un peu de chance, il n'aura pas besoin de se servir du couteau.

Il finit par sentir l'âme arriver et se prépara à la réception. Il pouvait déjà l'entendre crier de colère, ou de rage. Sérieusement, Tom Riddle avait de vrai problème de gestion de la colère. Il lutta contre le peu de magie qu'avait le morceau d'âme et le força à rentrer dans le cercle de rituel. Puis, il appuya sa main sur la poitrine de Vladimir et sortit son âme de son corps. Il prit ensuite le couteau et découpa dans l'âme principale un fin filament en faisant attention à ne pas le détacher totalement. Il prit ensuite son aiguille, passa le fil spirituel dans le chas (le petit trou au bout de l'aiguille) et commença à recoudre le morceau d'âme errant au reste.

L'opération dura deux bonnes heures et lorsque Dimitri désactiva le cercle après s'être assuré que l'âme de son amant était bien de retour dans son corps et toujours bien connectée, il s'effondra à terre, épuisé.

.

-sSs-

.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était dans un lit, Vladimir endormit à côté de lui. Ils étaient dans une chambre qu'il reconnu facilement comme étant celle qu'ils avaient occupés lorsqu'ils étaient Rosemary et Antonin Sinclair. Il grogna, se sentant fiable à cause de toute la magie dépensée pour rendre son corps à Vladimir. Enfin, il l'avait fait. Il sourit en voyant le visage paisible et endormi de sa moitié. Puis, il se blotti un peu plus contre lui et se rendormit. Ils avaient un peu de temps, Nikolaï mettait en place le rituel dans le lieu choisi et ils ne comptaient pas le faire avant le vingt-et-un décembre. Le solstice et Yule était le moment parfait où le rituel aura le plus de force et donc le plus de chance de réussir.

.

-sSs-

.

Renato Sinclair, désormais connu sous le nom de Reborn, regardait la lettre dans ses mains sans vraiment y croire. Lui et les autres étaient maudits depuis sept mois et la colère envers les responsables, Chekerface et Luce, n'avait pas encore diminué. Mais ils pensaient tous qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de se libérer, et là, son grand-père le contactait pour lui dire que ses arrière-grand-parents, qui étaient sensés être morts, avaient trouvé une solution.

Bien entendu, il savait que son arrière-grand-père était un nécromancien et qu'il se réincarnait avec son amant régulièrement. Son grand-père lui avait régulièrement parlé d'eux et c'était de là qu'était venu son envie de devenir le plus grand hitman du monde quand il est devenu évident qu'il n'avait aucun don pour la magie.

Lorsqu'il avait prit sa décision, son grand-père l'avait enrôlé dans une école privée pour mafioso qui allait du primaire à l'université et s'étalait sur trois campus. Il s'était donné au maximum pour devenir le meilleur et développé ses flammes de soleil. Généralement les soleils étaient dénigrés et moqués lorsqu'ils voulaient être hitman car leurs flammes servaient à guérir. Les idiots qui avaient osé le moquer avaient vite déchanté lorsqu'il avait mis au point son chaos shot. Il avait transformé le handicape de ses flammes en une arme redoutable et plus personne ne l'avait sous-estimé après ça.

Il prit une inspiration en relisant la lettre une énième fois avant de sortir son téléphone. Il faisait confiance à son grand-père, c'était lui qui l'avait élevé quand ses parents l'avaient abandonné, et c'était lui qui l'avait toujours soutenu et aider quand il en avait eu besoin. Alors il allait lui faire confiance et contacter les autres. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser passer cette chance.

.

-sSs-

.

Les huit Arcobaleno étaient rassemblé dans une voiture, Reborn les conduisant vers le point de rendez-vous que lui avait fixé son grand-père. Ils ressentaient tous un mélange d'excitation, d'espoir et de méfiance et Lal demanda encore une fois à leur conducteur :

_ Tu es sûr de toi Ren ?

_ Pour la trente-troisième fois, oui, je suis certain. Mon grand-père est formel.

_ Avoue que c'est un peu dur de croire que LE Antonin Sinclair est un nécromancien qui se réincarne régulièrement avec son amant et qui a décidé de nous aider, fit Viper.

_ Je sais. Mais faites-moi confiance sur ce coup. On va être débarrassé de cette foutue malédiction avant la fin de la semaine.

_ On est lundi, fit remarqué Skull.

Sa seul réponse fut un regard noir dans le rétroviseur et Reborn accéléra sans dire un mot de plus.

Ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard à Pompéi et Reborn se roula à l'écart de la ville, dans l'une des propriété de sa famille. Reborn s'arrêta devant le manoir et descendit rapidement du véhicule. Les autre suivirent avec hésitation alors qu'il s'avançait vers les portes et frappait deux coups.

Un elfe de maison portant un toge romaine leur ouvrit et s'inclina devant eux.

_ Bon retour jeune maître ! Bienvenue amis du jeune maître ! Le maître a demandé à Panino de vous emmener auprès de lui dès votre arrivée.

Reborn hocha la tête et ils suivirent l'elfe de maison. Expliquer le monde magique à ses collègues avait été facile, la plupart des hauts placés dans la mafia avaient des contactes dans le monde magique et les autres avaient conscience de son existence. Seul Skull avait vraiment été surpris par l'explication des origines de Renato car il était le seul aux origines civiles parmi eux.

Ils furent conduit aux sous-sols avant qu'ils ne descendent un escalier que Reborn n'avait jamais vu là auparavant. Ils arrivèrent après un long moment dans un couloir éclairé par des torches. Et plus ils avançaient, plus il faisait chaud. Le corridor déboucha sur une immense grotte au sol d'obsidienne. Ils pouvaient voir des trace de la présence récente de lave ici et là et Reborn se doutait que la pierre sur laquelle ils marchaient était en fait de la lave refroidie par magie, le sol était beaucoup trop lisse pour que ce soit naturel.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus impressionnant. Les murs étaient couverts de runes et de cercles magiques et ils pouvaient voir deux hommes en train de terminé un cercle sur le mur opposé, assis à l'indienne sur des balais pour pouvoir travailler librement. Le sol était un immense cercle rituel contenant sept petits cercles sur le disque du milieu autour d'un cercle centrale. Dans ce dernier se trouvaient deux adolescents à genoux qui gravaient des runes dans la pierre.

Le grand père de Reborn était à l'entrée, les attendant visiblement.

_ Ah ! Ren, vous voilà. Comment s'est passé le voyage ?

_ Frustrant avec toutes les questions qu'ils posaient. À quoi servent les cercles sur les murs ?

Son grand-père eut un sourire amusé à sa complainte avant de répondre :

_ Il s'agit de protections pour dissimuler cet endroit et le protéger contre le temps. Elles vont aussi être liées au nœud de magie courant sous le Vésuve.

_ Est-ce que le rituel ne risque pas de provoquer une éruption ? demanda Verde.

_ Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mes parents ne s'en soucient pas vraiment.

En disant cela, il pointa les deux adolescents qui étaient concentrés sur leur tâche.

_ Ce sont vraiment ces deux adolescents qui sont sensés nous sauvé ? demanda Lal, sceptique.

_ Vous devriez savoir que les apparences son trompeuse, répondit doucement le grand-père de Reborn. Au fait, je suis Dominique Sinclair.

Les autres se présentèrent après ça et lorsque les introductions furent terminé, les deux jeunes les avaient rejoins.

_ Bonjour, fit joyeusement le plus jeune. Je suis Dimitri Romanov et lui, c'est Vladimir. Prêt à être libérés ?

_ Évidemment, répondit Reborn.

Les autres se contentèrent de hocher la tête et Dimitri leur sourit avant de se tourner vers les deux homme sur des balais et de s'adresser à eux en russe :

_ Nikolaï ! Vous avez bientôt fini ?

_ C'est bon Dim ! Le dernier cercle est terminé.

Les deux personne redescendirent et ils se rendirent compte que le deuxième qu'ils avaient pris de loin pour un homme était en fait une femme. Elle se présenta comme étant Alina Romanov, la femme de Nikolaï. Dimitri sortit une montre de sa poche et regarda l'heure avant de hocher la tête.

_ Il est bientôt temps.

Il indiqua ensuite aux Arcobaleno de se placer dans les cercles secondaires, Lal et Colonnello partageant un espace pour eux deux. Dimitri prit la cape d'invisibilité qu'il accrocha autour de sa taille avant d'enfiler la bague avec la pierre de résurrection, la baguette de sureau serrée fermement dans sa main. Il poussa un long soupir en préparation et sentit la main réconfortante de Vladimir sur son épaule. Son amant murmura doucement contre son oreille :

_ Ensemble, aujourd'hui et à jamais.

_ Ensemble, pour l'éternité et au delà, acquiesça-t-il.

Ils se sourirent avant que Dimitri ne retire son T-shirt et qu'ils ne s'avancent tous les deux jusqu'au cercle centrale. Le nécromancien laissa les runes recouvrant son corps apparaître et attendit l'heure pour toutes les briser. C'étaient ces runes qui scellaient son pouvoirs, ces runes qui le maintenaient en vie, ces runes qui empêchaient son corps de se dissoudre totalement. Vladimir se mit face à lui et mit ses mains sur ses épaules et se prépara à apporter sa propre magie au rituel.

Lorsque Nikolaï annonça le début du rituel, Dimitri brisa les sceau d'un coup. Sa magie éclata et remplit toute la salle, la puissance telle que la pression était à peine supportable pour les personnes présentes. Il prit une inspiration et activa tous les cercles autour de lui, sentant Vladimir mêler sa propre magie à la sienne et leurs âme résonner. Son amant lui servait principalement d'encrage pour éviter de se dissoudre immédiatement, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps. Il sortit son couteau d'obsidienne et commença à trancher tout en chantant et en liant leurs magies au nœud de magie sous eux, se servant de leurs deux corps comme médium et dirigeant la magie avec la baguette de sureau.

Accrocher les cercles de protections au nœud fut le plus facile. Après ça, il dut séparer chaque Tétine de son propriétaire tout en évitant d'abîmer leurs âmes, et ce rapidement pour qu'il puisse toutes les lier au nœud avant que le temps ne soit totalement écoulé.

Lorsque la lumière et la magie s'éteignirent, les anciens Arcobaleno pouvaient voir les deux adolescents effondrés, le corps du plus jeune transparent et se dissolvant lentement dans les bras du plus vieux qui avait le regard vide. Et quelques instant après, le corps de Dimitri disparut dans un éclat de lumière, ne laissant que ses vêtements derrière lui et le plus vieux s'effondra et ne bougea plus.

Renato se tourna vers son grand-père qui regardait le corps tristement.

_ Grand-père...

_ Ils savaient que ça les tuerait tous les deux, répondit-il. Et ils étaient prêts à payer le prix. Ils sont vieux Ren, ancien même.

Nikolaï hocha la tête à côté de lui et sourit doucement.

_ Mon frère savait ce qu'il faisait. Remerciez-le juste de vous avoir sauvé.

Ils hochèrent la tête, regardant le corps avec reconnaissance et respect. Mais Skull pointa alors un détail :

_ On est toujours des enfants.

_ Effectivement, dit Dominique. Dimitri a dit qu'il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de vous rendre vos corps d'adulte et que vous soyez obligés de grandir de nouveau naturellement. Ma maison est ouverte à ceux d'entre vous qui le désirent.

Ils hochèrent la tête, mais toute discussion fut repoussée au lendemain, le temps pour Nikolaï et sa femme d'emmener le corps en Russie pour être enterré selon leurs coutumes.

.

-sSs-

.

Sirius ouvrit la porte lorsqu'on y sonna et vit un homme inconnu qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. L'homme inclina la tête dans sa direction et dit :

_ Bonjour monsieur Black. Je suis Nikolaï Romanov, puis-je entrer ? J'ai quelque chose pour votre filleule de la part de mon frère.

_ Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ?

_ J'en ai bien peur, oui.

Sirius soupira avant de le laisser passer. Il avait au moins eu la décence de passer après noël. Harry était dans sa chambre en train de finir ses devoirs mais descendit dès que son parrain l'appela. Il comprit en voyant l'inconnu que Dimitri ne reviendrait pas. Et la discussion qui suivit ne fit que le confirmer. Il récupéra sa cape et la pierre de résurrection sans un mot et les posa sur ses genoux alors que Nikolaï lui remettait aussi les nombreuses bagues de stockage de Dimitri.

Ce ne fut que quand l'homme s'en alla en leur présentant de nouveau ses condoléances que le garçon éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Sirius. Même s'il savait qu'il ne reverrait jamais Dimitri, même s'il se doutait qu'il apprendrait bientôt sa mort, perdre son père adoptif faisait mal.

.

-sSs-

.

Albus regarda les deux semi-immortels face à lui. Il soupira avant de dire doucement :

_ Donc la pierre a été détruite, mais vous avez assez d'élixir pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

_ Oui, Albus, répondit Nicolas. Mais nous avons déjà des personnes qui peuvent nous remplacer à nos postes.

Albus hocha la tête en regardant les deux dossiers face à lui. Perdre ses deux anciens mentors et amis allaient être douloureux, mais il savait que pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est que la prochaine grande aventure. Et il savait que Dimitri Romanov était mort, après tout, il avait retrouvé la baguette de sureau sur sa table de chevet le matin-même, comme il l'avait promis. Il y avait même eu un mot suggérant quelques changements supplémentaires dans le curriculum.

Il allait peut-être y réfléchir.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Un petit commentaire ?_

 _ **PS : j'ai peut-être en tête une possible suite dans l'univers d'Eragon, ceux qui veulent que je le fasses, dites-le moi !**_

 _Pilou._


	19. Epilogue

_Salut salut !_

 _Enfin l'épilogue._

.

Remarques :

.

Je rappelle que dans les premiers chapitres, j'ai dis que Dimitri avait rencontré First lors d'une de ses vies. Juste pour que vous compreniez l'apparence de mon Joker préféré.

Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup pour vos commentaires et votre soutient dans cette fic ! Et mes autres fictions si vous les suivez aussi. Ça fait super plaisir et je vous offre à tous un cookies virtuel !

J'aime faire pleurer mes lecteurs. Sérieux, ça me rappelle la fois où j'ai tué Logan.

.

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE** :

.

 **Je comptes faire une suite dans un cross avec Eragon. Cependant, ça ne sera pas avant que j'ai eu le temps d'écrire au moins deux chapitres d'avance. Et il me faut aussi une bêta pour cette nouvelle fiction.**

 **J'ai déjà une bêta pour mon cross avec Eragon ( _Les jumeaux, la dragonne et le roi_ ) mais elle fait aussi mon cross avec KHR ( _1000 perles blanches_ ) et donc je ne veux pas la surcharger de travail. Et la bêta de cette fiction ne connaît pas Eragon. **

**Ce que je veux, ce n'est pas forcément de la correction d'orthographe, mais un avis critique qui me pointe les incohérences et me dit quand les choses ne sont pas assez bien expliquées ou quand je ne respecte pas assez le caractère des personnages. **

**Si vous êtes intéressés, envoyez un MP.**

 **Merci.**

.

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Épilogue.

.

Ils étaient tous les deux debout dans une plaine blanche. Dimitri reconnaissait l'entre-monde, Vladimir se doutait que quelque chose se passait.

Leurs mains étaient liées et ils refusaient de laisser l'autre partir alors qu'ils regardaient autour d'eux. Dimitri pouvait sentir la cape sur ses épaules, la bague à son doigt et la baguette dans sa main. C'était bien les seuls choses qu'ils avaient sur eux, leurs apparences étant celles de leur première vie ensemble. Ils venaient de mourir pour sauver l'un de leur descendant et ses sept collègues tout en assurant l'équilibre du monde.

Mais tout cela n'était que dans le fond de leurs esprits, après tout, la mort était quelque chose à laquelle ils étaient habitués. Ça faisait partie de la vie et tant qu'ils se retrouvaient, ils s'en fichaient. Être ensemble pour l'éternité était la seule chose qui leur importait.

La question était donc, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient dans l'entre-monde ?

_ Tu sais ce qui se passes ?

_ Peut-être que les Reliques offrent vraiment quelque chose...

_ EN EFFET.

Ils se retournèrent et virent un squelette vêtu d'une robe de noirceur et tenant une faux. Un squelette qui leur était familier à tous les deux. Un squelette qui était venu prendre Dimitri et Vladimir plus d'une fois lorsque leur temps était venu. La Mort se tenait devant eux.

À ses côtés se trouvaient une jeune femme grande aux cheveux argentés dans lesquels se trouvaient des fleurs de toutes les couleurs et aux yeux dorés vêtues d'une robe couleur de l'herbe fraîche. Ils ne la connaissaient pas mais pouvaient deviner qu'elle était aussi une Entité.

_ Mort, fit Dimitri avec un hochement de tête vers le squelette. Je sais que les Reliques ne permettent pas d'être votre maître et ne donnent pas l'immortalité, alors que donnent-elles ?

_ TU AS LE DROIT À UNE FAVEUR.

_ Du temps que ça ne va pas contre le Cycle, précisa la femme. Je ne me suis pas encore présentée, mais je suis Vie.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Certes, ils avaient décidé que cette vie était la dernière et qu'il resterait mort pour le restant de l'éternité, mais c'était surtout parce que leurs corps ne pouvaient plus supporter leurs âmes et qu'ils finissaient par mourir très jeunes. Cependant, s'ils avaient la possibilité de vivre dans des corps qui tiendrait le coup, alors ils le feraient sans hésiter.

_ Je vois. On a toujours respecté le Cycle et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'on arrêtera. On avait décidé que cette vie serait notre dernière car mes corps humains et mortels ne peuvent plus supporter mon âme bien longtemps.

_ Et j'ai brisé mon filtre lors de cette dernière vie pour pouvoir contrôler mon Cycle et rester avec Dimitri, ajouta Vladimir. Donc même si je retournais seul, ce que je refuse de faire, mon corps s'effondrerait aussi avant que je n'atteigne la quinzaine.

_ Alors ce que nous voudrions, si c'est possible, c'est pouvoir tous les deux avoir un corps qui supporterait nos âmes. Et de pouvoir rester ensemble tout en gardant nos souvenirs.

Vie échangea un regard avec Mort et ils hochèrent la tête. Ils pouvaient leur offrir ça, après tout, ils avaient toujours respecté le Cycle, sauf pour une petite erreur de Vladimir quand il ne se souvenait pas. Cependant, Dimitri était le seul des deux à êtres possesseur des Reliques, donc ils allaient devoir donner une pénalité à Vladimir. Vie prit donc la parole :

_ On peut vous accorder ça. Mais ça ne sera pas dans votre monde d'origine.

_ Pas de problème, ça nous fera d'autre choses à découvrir, répondit Dimitri. Est-ce qu'on gardera notre magie ?

_ Ce monde a sa propre forme de magie et ce sera celle-là que vous pourrez utiliser. Cependant, vous garderez vos capacités de nécromanciens et le reste de vos capacités spéciales comme le fourchelang.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête. Du temps qu'il gardaient leurs capacités et étaient ensemble, apprendre une magie totalement différente ne leur posait pas de problème.

_ Dimitri, comme cadeau pour avoir trouver un moyen de maintenir l'équilibre en corrigeant le système des Arcobaleno, tu pourras naturellement voir les âmes et les liens entre les âmes des gens.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Par exemple, un enfant aura des liens avec ses parents et sa familles proches et s'il a des amis extrêmement proches, alors un lien se créera là aussi. Ils sont généralement représentés par des fils sur les doigts qui relient chaque personnes. Main droite pour la famille, mains gauche pour les amis, petit doigt gauche pour les relation amoureuses. Plus le lien est épais, plus il est fort.

_ D'accord. Ça sera pratique pour qu'on puisse se retrouver.

Vie hocha la tête avant de poursuivre :

_ Cependant, Vladimir ne possède pas les Reliques, donc il y aura une restriction sur lui ?

_ Quel restriction ? demanda le concerné, inquiet.

_ Tes souvenirs seront scellés jusqu'à ce que vous remplissiez une condition.

_ Quelle condition ?

_ C'est à vous de trouver, fit-elle malicieusement.

_ EST-CE QUE VOUS ACCEPTEZ ?

Ils se regardèrent, essayant de déterminer si c'était un bon plan. Puis, ils hochèrent la tête. Quoi qu'il arrivera, Dimitri remuera terre et ciel pour retrouver Vladimir et les récupérer, quit à le courtiser de nouveau proprement. Leur serment ne sera pas brisé aussi facilement et ils se retrouveront.

_ On accepte.

_ Du temps qu'on est ensemble, rien ne nous empêchera de nous retrouver.

Les deux Entités hochèrent la tête et Vie dit tranquillement :

_ Ainsi soit-il.

Elle allait faire quelque chose quand Dimitri se souvint soudain de quelque chose.

_ Est-ce que vous connaissez un Hadrian qui va par le noms de First ? Il voyage entre les dimensions.

_ IL EST L'UN DE MES APPRENTIES, OUI. POURQUOI ?

_ Est-ce que vous pourriez lui demander de me rendre un service ?

Mort hocha la tête et Dimitri expliqua son problème. Comme c'était raisonnable, l'Entité accepta de faire passer le message.

Puis, Vie les embrassa sur le front et ils furent englobés dans une lumière blanche et ne sentirent plus rien. Ils étaient de retour dans le Cycle, en route vers une nouvelle vie qui sera, ils l'espéraient, plus longue que la précédente.

.

-sSs-

.

First avançait vers la maison en sifflotant. Ça l'avait peut-être dérangé de se prendre un piano sur la tête pour être convoqué par Mort (après tout ça devenait une habitude, surtout quand il marchait dans une plaine) mais ça ne lui posait pas trop de problème de faire cette livraison à l'un de ses doubles.

Il frappa et il entendit quelqu'un arriver avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Il se retrouva alors face à face à Sirius Black, qui le regarda avec un air de totale incrédulité. Il savait qu'il faisait souvent cet effet sur les gens qui connaissaient ses doubles. C'était plus amusant qu'autre chose.

_ Salut Padfoot ! Je m'appelle Hadrian, je suis un voyageur dimensionnelle et j'ai un colis pour mon double de la part de Dimitri Romanov.

_ Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle.

_ Ce n'est pas une blague. On m'a même dit que pour prouver que je disais la vérité, je devais vous dire que Dimitri et vous, vous vous êtes saoulé un soir quand Remus et Harry n'étaient pas là et que vous avez discuté de qui est le plus fort entre un hippogriffe et un loup garou.

Sirius cligna des yeux, réfléchit, se souvient et cligna de nouveau des yeux.

_ D'accord, admettons que je vous crois. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce colis ?

_ Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Ce ne sera pas long.

Sirius soupira avant de s'écarter. Harry était dans le salon, en train de travailler sur ses devoirs d'été avec l'aide de Remus. Les deux levèrent la tête en les entendant arrivé et Remus prit une inspiration avant de prendre un air perplexe.

_ Tu sens comme Harry sans être Harry.

_ Bonjour Remus, Harry. Je suis Hadrian, un voyageur dimensionnelle.

_ Oh ! Dim m'a parlé de toi une fois ! fit un Harry tout excité. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Dimitri Romanov a demandé à Mort de me demander de te livrer quelque chose avec un message.

Le visage de l'adolescent se fit plus grave et il pouvait voir une pointe de douleur dans son regard. Le nécromancien devait vraiment lui manquer. Il sortit de sa poche une boîte et la tendit à son double.

_ J'ai eu un mal fou à trouver la bonne dimension et à en capturer quelques-uns. À l'origine, ça devait juste être celui que tu voulais, mais je me suis dis que tant que j'y étais, autant en prendre deux de plusieurs espèces.

Harry ouvrit la boîte et y trouva dix pokeball. Il y avait aussi des manuels expliquant comment s'occuper comme il faut des pokemon à l'intérieur ainsi que quelques exemplaires de chacune des potions servant à en prendre soin. Hadrian ignora les larmes qui coulaient de yeux du garçon et poursuivit gentiment :

_ Je suis sûr qu'un maître des potions pourra trouver un moyen de répliquer les potions avec des ingrédients magiques. Le message de Dimitri est : « Je sais qu'un jour je t'ai dis que tant que tu voudras un pikachu, tu resteras un enfant. Maintenant tu en as un, alors tu peux commencer à grandir et devenir le sorcier formidable que je suis sûr que tu deviendras. Prends soin des tiens et n'ai pas peur de Mort. Il est un peu grognon, mais il t'enverras vers une nouvelle aventure encore plus folle que la dernière. Je vais me réincarné dans un nouveau monde avec Vladimir, ça sera différent d'ici et il y aura plein de choses à découvrir. Alors ne t'en fais pas pour moi et vit heureux. »

Il se tue à la fin du message et patienta gentiment le temps que son double se calme. Finalement, Harry releva les yeux avec un sourire, malgré sa tristesse apparente.

_ Merci, merci beaucoup Hadrian.

_ Ce n'est rien.

Il sourit à l'adolescent avant de se lever et de dire au revoir. Il avait fait ce qu'il était venu faire. Maintenant, il allait acheter un cadeau pour son fils et peut-être passer voir Dumbledore pour lui jouer des tours. Il avait vingt-deux heures à tuer après tout.

Mais quand il apprit la raison de la mort de Dimitri, il alla aussitôt en Italie pour en apprendre le plus possible sur la manière dont il avait sauvé les arcobaleno. Il savait que Six en profiterais.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Je vous vois sur mes autres fic ?_

 _Pilou._


	20. note

Note :

Pour ceux d'entre vous qui veulent lire la suite de cette fiction et qui ne suivent pas mon compte, le prologue et le premier chapitre sont maintenant postés.

Le nom est « La nécromancienne » et vous pouvez la voir sur mon profil.

En espérant vous voir sur la suite et mes autres fictions.

 _Pilou._


End file.
